


i'm in love with a fairytale

by salmonpanties



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 60,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonpanties/pseuds/salmonpanties
Summary: group chat: dummiesbinbin: ajdbshshbsbinbin: holy shtibinbin: guysbinbin: I thikn ive died and gone to hevaensunshine-ah: !!!!binbin: you wouldnt beliVErocky road: what’s going on I’m in classbinbin: so am ibinbin: ur not special lolor: Lee Dongmin is transferred to the University of Seoul. Moon Bin happens to catch sight of him as he arrives late the first day. Romance (and awkwardness) is assured.





	1. ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

Lee Dongmin stood outside the classroom door. A big clock pounded above the frame and he was late. With his hand buried in his shirt, he tried to calm his beating heart, but it was as if it couldn’t stop trying to match the sound of seconds ticking away. He knew he had no business waiting no longer, he had to take the step, knock on the door, enter it, but he could not. He was in cold sweat from the embarrassment. Late, him.

Taking a moment to let his surroundings sink in, he felt weirdly displaced. As if he had no business being there, even though he knew he did. His scholarship proved his worth, even if his background probably did not. A prestigious school in big Seoul, and he was, what, a poor kid from Gunpo. Dongmin felt miserable and was overcome with a bad case of respiratory distress from running through the corridors, to not be late on the first day of university. But here he was, late, sweaty and looking totally, totally pathetic. His clothes he had carefully picked out the day before, to make a statement, show how he was indeed in the right place, now felt all wrong; his black loafers made him feel as an imposter, and his turtleneck was choking him. He pulled at it.

He couldn’t help but think of his mum, the way her eyes had twinkled at him as he stepped onto the train going from Gunpo Station to Seoul Station. She was so happy to hear he was being transferred from the small university he was attending in Gunpo, to the Seoul National University. Had they both had more to say in the situation, Hansei University had probably been a more preferably choice of school, but they both knew this was a chance they couldn’t pass up on. It was too good of an opportunity for him to turn down.  He didn’t want to let her down, but he felt like he did. At least, as long as he waited to enter the door.

So, Dongmin took a deep breath, combed his fingers through his hair and pushed the door open.

-

group chat: **dummies**

>  
> 
> **binbin** **_:_ ** _ajdbshshbs_
> 
> **binbin** **_:_ ** _holy shti_
> 
> **binbin** **_:_ ** _guys_
> 
> **binbin** **_:_ ** _I thikn ive died and gone to hevaen_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** **_:_ ** _!!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin** **_:_ ** _you wouldnt beliVE_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road:** _what’s going on I’m in class_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin:** _so am i_
> 
> **binbin:** _ur not special lol_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road:** _shut up you gremlin_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah:** _ಠoಠ_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin** : _park minhyuk look_
> 
> **binbin** : _you moron_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _(¬_¬)_
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _please stop using mean language_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin** : _sorry_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road** : _sorry_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _◕‿◕_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin** : _,anyways_
> 
> **binbin** : _back to the topic_
> 
> **binbin** : _me_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road** : _my favourite topic_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin** : _shush now_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _what happened !!!!!_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin** : _ill tell u whta happened_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road** : _go on_
> 
> **rocky road** : _this is only first class of the term but I’m already feeling like dying_
> 
> **rocky road** : _entertain me with your mindless blabber_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin:** _first of all, rude_
> 
> **binbin:** _secondly, im in love_
> 
> **binbin:** _with a fairytale_
> 
> **binbin:** _u wouldn believe !_
> 
> **binbin:** _im sat in english class, minding my own business, regretting all my life chioces leading me to this one place, listening to the professor explaining something I won’t repeat_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road:** _admit_
> 
> **rocky road:** _you don’t remember it_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah:** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin:** _not true_
> 
> **binbin: (** _also Sanha pls don’t use that emoticon)_
> 
> **binbin:** _,,,ANYWAYS_
> 
> **binbin:** _in the middle of her speech, there’s a loud knock on the door and_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah:** _and ???_
> 
>  
> 
> **binbin:** _an angel enters the room_
> 
> **binbin:** _I’m now dead hes perfect_
> 
> **binbin:** _is proper he just bowed to the professor and then took a seat. as if nothing. so cool............ and handsome_
> 
> **binbin:** _oh. also the professor is heading my way_
> 
> **binbin:** _sbdbsb—_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road:** _rip bin_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah:** _that’s so cute hyung_
> 
> **sunshine-ah:** _good luck with the detention_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road:** _damn Sanha you savage_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah:** _( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)_

**-**

group chat **: no**

>  
> 
> **chacha:** _please put me down easy_
> 
> **chacha:** _end my suffering_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _what_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinwow:** _what’s going on??_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _why are you dramatic this early in the morning_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinwow:** _babe it’s 10 o’clock_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _I said what I said_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha:** _I overslept_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _oh no_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _how_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _it’s literally your first day and you had one class_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinwow:** _umm_
> 
> **jinwow:** _sugar I love you but don’t_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _what? It’s a legit question_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _( ಠل͟ಠ)_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinwow:** _how are you dongmin_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha:** _thank you jin_
> 
> **chacha:** _I’m feeling so embarrassed_
> 
> **chacha:** _I slept a bit too long, and then I couldn’t find my classroom, I went to the wrong. section. of the university_
> 
> **chacha:** _at the end I reached the right door, sweaty, pathetic and LATE_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _but I bet you still looked like a fine piece of meat_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha:** _uh. thank you mj_
> 
> **chacha:** _not feeling this day though_
> 
> **chacha:** _this was not how I had imagined my first day_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinwow:** _it’s fine dongmin_
> 
> **jinwow:** _stuff happens_
> 
> **jinwow:** _it won’t define you_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _were coming over to campus later with ice cream_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha:** _thanks guys_
> 
> **chacha:** _I’m gonna go take a shower now_
> 
> **chacha:** _see you later_

**-**

“-I’m telling you, this is it!”

At his exclamation over his fries, Minhyuk only rolled his eyes, sitting across the table, while Sanha looked really excited. The older of them two looked like he was going to start talking, but Sanha beat him to it, mouth full of strawberry sundae but somehow still looking adorable.

“What did he look like? Did you make eye contact? Did he sit down by your seat? Did you chat? How did detention pass by?”

Minhyuk let out a loud snicker. Bin put his nose up in the air.

“He was very pretty, but no, we didn’t interact. He just sat down in the front row, and didn’t even turn around to meet my piercing stare filled with admiration! Also, I didn’t get detention. She just gave me a loud chewing for not paying attention, causing Mr. Pretty Boy to turn around as well. God, I felt like dying, but hey, at least I’m here”.

 _Here_ , meant at the campus McDonald’s. The three boys were sitting at a table by the window, snacking as they chatted about their first day of the term. Or, Bin’s first day. It was merely Bin and Minhyuk whom went to the college, Bin being a sophomore and Minhyuk being a Freshman. Sanha went to the nearby high school.

Sanha stole one of Minhyuk’s fries, dipping it in his pink milkshake.

“But how will you do about the class? If you quit it, will you see him again?”, he took a pause and put the fry in his mouth with a thoughtful expression. “What if this is the only class you’ll have together?”

Bin frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but this time Minhyuk beat him to it.

“You’re pathetic”. This exclamation earned him a glare from Sanha, but Minhyuk kept going anyway, a hand on his cheek, threading into his brown locks.

“You’ve only seen him, what, once? For like five minutes”, he was interrupted by Bin’s interjections, but kept going, talking over him, “yes, five minutes! The rest of the time you spent staring at his back, moron. I’m not finished”.

He ate one of his fries before continuing.

“But I agree with Sanha. You shouldn’t drop out of this class, if you’re now so smitten as you say you are. Go to class, learn some shit, and make him impressed. Have you got the guts? You’ve definitely got the brain, you’re just stupid”.

He ended his speech with a little bow. Bin didn’t know whether he should be impressed or feel insulted. But he knew one thing he felt strongly about;

“Don’t call me stupid, moron”  
Sanha shrieked.

-

Dongmin was still feeling uncomfortable, even hours later by the time it was a loud knock on the door. Before he could even move the two steps it took to open it, Myungjun already let out a loud hoot, proclaiming his presence. He could hear Jinwoo in the background, telling him to shush it, and Dongmin couldn’t help but snicker at his two friends. He opened the door, and indeed there stood Myungjun and Jinwoo, with a big batch of peanut ice cream. He smiled, and stepped aside.

But Myungjun dropped the ice cream immediately, causing Jinwoo to scramble to catch it before it exploded on the ground, and the oldest boy threw his arms around Dongmin’s shoulders. Dongmin was taken aback, even though he probably shouldn’t be, and as Myungjun started patting his hair he made eye contact with Jinwoo, who had successfully caught the ice cream. He didn’t know what kind of expression he was making, but the second later Jinwoo broke out in a loud laughter, and Dongmin had to do the same. Myungjun stepped back after this, thankfully for Dongmin’s crouching back, and Dongmin ushered them all inside, before anyone could come chew him out for making such noise at quite the late hour.

Myungjun threw himself onto the sofa, already looking through his movie collection on the tables’ undershelf. Jinwoo was in the small kitchen, checking through cupboards for bowls and spoons. Dongmin just rested his back against the doorframe, watching his friends with a mushy expression. Jinwoo found what he was looking for, and brought it to the sofa, sitting down next to his boyfriend. Myungjun rested against his side, and then turned to Dongmin.

“Come here, you! What do you say about a session of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?”


	2. pale grey, dark red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so, the two boys meet

Bin stood in front of the bathroom mirror, picking out clothes for his first class of the day. He was by no means a morning person, but this morning he was up 7 o’clock sharp, to be able to look his best for the lesson. Or, for a certain pupil in this one particular class.

It had been three days since Moon Bin fell in love with a fairytale. He had walked in late to the english lesson, flawless in a black turtleneck and blue jeans, and then he had sat down in the front row. And after that lesson, it was as if he had disappeared. Bin had looked for him everywhere, not even knowing his name yet, but it was for naught. Rocky had laughed at him more often than not, while Sanha merely watched with a painful expression while discreetly giving him sweets as consolation for his heartbreak. But today he was ready. It was friday, which meant the second english class of the week. He had to be there.

Checking out how he looked in one of his polos, pale grey with dark red details, he heard his phone ring on this bed. He walked the three steps it took to travel from the bathroom mirror to the bed, and unlocked it.

****

groupchat: **dummies**

****

 

> **rocky road** : _yo_
> 
> ****
> 
> _sunshine-ah typing…_
> 
> ****
> 
> **binbin** : _hello_
> 
> **binbin** : _im busy_
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** : _lmao_
> 
> **rocky road** : _geetting ready for dream boy_
> 
> ****
> 
> **binbin** : _yes_
> 
> **binbin** : _today si the day_
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** : _lmao_
> 
> **rocky road** : _gl_
> 
> ****
> 
> **binbin** : _wait_
> 
> **binbin** : _did sanha fall asleep_
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** : _I’ll go next door and check up on him_
> 
> ****
> 
> **binbin** : _good_
> 
> **binbin** : _well bye_
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** : _bye_
> 
> **rocky road** : _also good luck_
> 
> **rocky road** : _like, for real_
> 
> ****
> 
> **binbin** : _aw_
> 
> **binbin** : _you care_
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** : _please flip off forever please_

****

Bin smirked, and put down his phone again. He went back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He decided to go for what he had put on. It looked good enough.

-

 

> **rocky road** : _sanha is alright_
> 
> **rocky road** : _this dumbass tripped on his own giraffe legs_
> 
> ****
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _jealousy is a disease, minhyuk hyung_
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** : _wHY THE HELL WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU TRIPPING_

-

This time Dongmin was on time. Actually, he was well on time. The english lesson started at 7.30, and while it now was 7.13, he had been sitting outside the entrance since at least 7 o’clock.

It had been three days since the situation in english class, and Dongmin had mostly kept in his own square. Sure, he had gone to his classes, but he hadn’t really been around the school or campus. He doubted that anyone really cared or remembered how he had entered the first class of the term, late and sweaty, but the anxiety had really gotten the best of him and he had done the only thing possible - hid away. Not eating in the sophomore cafeteria, but in the senior area, with Jinwoo and occasionally Myungjun, whom had graduated but sometimes came to visit his boyfriend and friend when he was on a break from his job. He sometimes brought flowers for his boyfriend, which always made the latter hilariously flustered. Myungjun did, after all, work at the flower shop near the uni. It was with his friends’ support that he decided that he should take this second class as a way to atone for his earlier mistake, and after that he’d try to come out of his shell. Myungjun was really pushy about him getting friends his own age, but Dongmin suspected that this was mainly a way to get him to stop moping around his friend and therefore cockblocking them by getting all of Jinwoo’s attention. Which was fair enough.

Speaking of the devil, exactly at 7.15, he got a text from Myungjun.

****

group chat: **no**

 

> ****
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _where are you now dongmin_
> 
> ****
> 
> **chacha** : _outside english class, why?_
> 
> ****
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _lol good_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _just checking up on ye !_
> 
> ****
> 
> **chacha** : _thanks hyung_
> 
> **chacha** : _how come you’re awake at this hour though?_
> 
> ****
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _im responsible?_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _im an adult?_
> 
> ****
> 
> **chacha** : _oh sorry_
> 
> ****
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _lol no im jk_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _jinjin was up studying for an exam all night and asked me to check up on you_
> 
> ****
> 
> **chacha** : _that’s… considerate_
> 
> **chacha** : _thank you both_
> 
> ****
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _༼♥ل͜♥༽_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _good luck. u got this. im going back to sleep. love you_
> 
> ****
> 
> **chacha** : _sleep well, hyung_

****

Dongmin chuckled softly at his hyung’s ways, but he felt better than earlier. Checking the clock, he saw that it now was 7.20. He got up to his feet.

He then noticed someone else had arrived. He straightened his back. Dongmin thought of nodding a hello to the person in front of him, when he noticed something peculiar. The guy was staring. Like, _really_ staring.

Dongmin stared right back, and only then the person seemed to notice what he had been doing. He looked away, scratching behind his ears, seemingly flustered. _Serves him right_ , Dongmin thought, _rude_. The boy had really narrow eyes, and a mouth that gave him a smiling look even in his state of embarrassment. He had a sort of feline look to him. He was wearing a well-fitting grey polo, which fit him good enough. Dongmin was only pointing it out.

He let his back rest against the wall behind him, not interested in making acquaintances no more. Still, he couldn’t ignore the constant glancing the boy practised, obviously thinking he was sneaky while he really was not. Finally, it got too much.

“Yes, sorry?”, he asked brusquely. The boy sorta jumped, looking even more flustered.

He laughed lowly.

“No, sorry… just…”

Dongmin waited to hear what else he was going to say, to excuse for him deep staring. The boy smiled and continued, still with somewhat red cheeks.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again, after the last lesson”.

Dongmin just paused for a few seconds, until suddenly the pole fell down and he felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. Before he could really snap, more pupils started arriving and also the professor, unlocking the door. Dongmin only grabbed his bag from the floor and turned without a word to the boy who had insulted him and reminded him that nothing truly was forgotten, especially not when it came to first expressions. He headed into the classroom and made a point of ignoring the feline boy for the rest of the lesson. And hopefully for the rest of the year.

-

group chat: **dummies**

****

> **binbin** : _guys_
> 
> **binbin** : _adbhsbhjhe_
> 
> **binbin** : _now ive truly gone and done it_

-

Dongmin settled down on the table across of Myungjun and Jinwoo this day as well. The two hadn’t noticed him approach, too lost in each others’ eyes, and they both jumped as he slammed his tray with food onto the table. He sat down all sullenly, not even greeting his friends, and started eating his rice at once, face down. He noticed them staring, but he felt all too unfocused and stressed out to react.

None of them spoke, the two older boys just stared at Dongmin as Dongmin stared into his food. At last he had to say something.

“You guys can keep going. Don’t mind me. I’m just gonna, you know, sit here and eat”.

The lesson had gone awful. He hadn’t been able to focus on anything but the fact that everybody remembered. Were they laughing behind his back? Staring at him? He was feeling so assured that no harm was done, but then this guy had come and caused him to fall into the hell hole of anxiety again. Dongmin left the class not knowing in the least what had been said. He vaguely remembered something about an essay to be written, but in the moment he couldn’t care enough to let the worry for school work snap him out of his mood. All he wanted was familiarity and safety. Safety meant Jinwoo and Myungjun, the only two people he actually knew.

He knew he was bothersome, like a child, clingy and then tense, but he had to just be. He tried to explain.

“I’m sorry, I just… can you guys just keep going like before and pretend as if I’m not here? I’m not up for anything heavy right now. I just want to sit with my disgustingly cute friends and relax. May I?”  
Jinwoo, still looking worried, nodded. Myungjun took a fry from Jinwoo’s tray, and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You take your time. You know we love to have you with us, silly”.

Dongmin tried a small smile, and started eating again. True to their words, his friends started flirting again. Chaos was restored. Almost.

-

> **rocky road** : _what. did. you.do_
> 
> ****
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _?? (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)_
> 
> ****
> 
> _binbin is typing…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** : _binnie hyung ?_
> 
> ****
> 
> **binbin** : _sorry_
> 
> **binbin** : _ttyl_
> 
> ****
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : (ノдヽ)
> 
> **rocky road** : _oh ok_
> 
> **rocky road** : _take your time_
> 
> ****
> 
> _binbin is typing…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> _…_
> 
> ****sunshine-ah** : _(⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ_  
>  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao at the name of the chapter sounding all mysterious, when it's about bin's shirt. i'm sorry


	3. moping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much happening during this chapter,,

Moon Bin felt as is he had really made a mistake. He was sitting at the local McDonald’s with Minhyuk and Sanha, and they were eating lunch. Or, Minhyuk and Sanha were eating lunch, Bin was groaning.

“Oh, grim reaper, take me down”, he groaned, causing his friends to turn to him with worrisome looks. Sanha spoke to him, in a soft voice.

“Hey, it’ll be fine…”  
Moon Bin lifted his face to glare at his blonde friend. With a bitter voice he spoke.

“How will it be fine? He probably won’t talk to me ever again, and back then he didn’t even talk!”

Sanha quickly deflated. Minhyuk scowled, and replied in a scarily monotone voice.

“I get that you feel bad, what you said was both dumb and awkward, sorry for not sugar-coating it”, he spoke, making Bin cringe outwardly. “But don’t let it get out over Sanha, nor me. Sanha did nothing wrong”.

After Minhyuk’s little speech, Sanha looked worriedly between his two friends. Bin merely sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. “That was harsh, Rocky”.  
“Just saying it as it is”.

Bin shrugged, and then turned to Sanha.

“Sorry about that”.

Sanha lost the worrisome expression, instead giving way for a little smile.

“It’s fine”, he took a spoonful of his pudding. “But I really do think it’ll be fine? With the boy, I mean”.

Now both Bin and Minhyuk turned to him, this time curious. Sanha smiled sweetly, eating another spoon of pudding.

“I mean, you probably hurt his feelings, right?”, Bin nodded. Sanha took the last from his cup, and then continued as he put down the package on the table. “Then there’s only one thing you can do”

Minhyuk begun nodding, starting to pick at his onion rings from his tray again, Bin only waited.

“Apologise!”

-

“Okay, and then what?”

Dongmin himself was at the local café, sitting with Jinwoo and Myungjun, who worked there as well and currently was on his break. It was today saturday, and he finally felt he was stable enough to talk about what had happened during the second english lesson. What he wasn’t ready for, however, was Myungjun’s persistent questions about it all. Dongmin tried to reply the best he could.

“Well, the professor arrived, so I just turned and… left him?”

Myungjun gaped.

“Wow, that’s savage, Dongmin!”

Dongmin just rose an eyebrow at this.

“Thanks?”

Jinwoo just shook his head at his boyfriend’s exclamation and turned to Dongmin.

“And you had never met him before, you said?” Dongmin shook his head at this, and Jinwoo looked troubled. “That’s peculiar…”

Myungjun stood up with a clap, which startled both of the younger men.

“Well”, he said as both of them turned to look at him, alongside with some of the other customers. Myungjun just smiled. “That marks the end of my break. Jinwoo, fill me in later, ok?”

With that, Myungjun turned to leave. Dongmin and Jinwoo sighed at the same time, making them both chuckle out loud at their friend’s behaviour.

Jinwoo took a sip out of his sweetened cappuccino.

“But what are you going to do about the situation?”

Dongmin cringed inwardly, but he spoke with a casual voice.

“I don’t know. Keep going to my class? Don’t know what else to do… don’t want him to see that he’s gotten to me”.

Dongmin sighed again.

“I just don’t understand why? Why would you even bring that up? At a first time meeting, too?”

Jinwoo patted his arm with compassion.

“Well, yeah, go to class, do your thing, forget about that weird guy”.

Dongmin nodded, and took a sip out of his black coffee, cringing immediately. It was bitter.

-

After the painful lunch at McDonald’s, the three had to bid farewell. Sanha and Minhyuk to head for their dancing lesson, Bin to go back to the dorm to write a bloody essay and also check up on his other notes. They had parted with the younger two exclaiming that he better come by and check it out, which Bin had offhandedly agreed to. He did love dancing, and they all had used to be on the same team back when they all had been high schoolers, but then Bin had had to quit the team due to school. He really did miss it sometimes.

As he reached his room, the first thing he did was heading for his bed and throwing himself upon it, letting his bag and papers slid onto the floor. He could feel himself starting to mope again, and he tried really hard to stop his mouth from pouting. _Pathetic_ , he told himself.

His saviour was a text.

 

Group chat: **dummies**

 

> **sunshine-ah** : _look at this hyung_
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : [photo]

 

Bin clicked on the photo, and immediately felt a tiny bit better. It was a photo of Minhyuk getting wrestled down by some other guy.

 

> **binbin** : _thats amazinf_
> 
> **binbin** : _amazing*_
> 
> **binbin:** _who’s the other guy_
> 
> **binbin** : _(hes now my hero)_
> 
>  
> 
> _sunshine-ah is typing …._

 

Bin put down his phone while waiting for the reply, his spirits lifted. He barely had time to pick up his papers from the floor and arrange them on his desk, before another text was delivered.

>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _it’s jin hyung_
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _he’s really cool_
> 
>  

The name meant nothing to Bin, but he nonetheless felt an immediate admiration for this hyung who manage to restrain Minhyuk, the monster.

>  
> 
> **binbin** : _im saving this picture_

-

_Incoming call: myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪ …_

Dongmin noticed his phone ringing just as he was finished looking through his notes for his classes. He picked it up, and clicked it.

“ _Hii, Dongmin-ah!_ _It’s your favourite hyung!_ ”

Dongmin smiled.

“Hello, hyung. Why are you calling me?”

He could almost hear the pout through the phone, and smiled even wider.

“ _Why, I can’t call my favourite dongsaeng? Mean, Dongmin-ah!_ ”

Now, Dongmin chuckled, as he rose from the small table in his dorm room, walking the short distance to his small TV-sofa. He sat down, appreciating the change of seat, from hard tree to soft cloth.

“I’m sorry hyung. Are you feeling lonely? Jinwoo-hyung is at dance practice, no?”

Myungjun theatrically sobbed on the other side of the phone.

“ _Yes… so very lonely…_ ”

Dongmin sighed, exaggeratedly as well, and said:

“Well, I guess you could come over to my dorm, if you’re really nice… I was thinking of continuing watching some _Buffy_ …”

Myungjun shrieked in the other end, and quickly exclaimed,

“ _I’m already on my way!_ ”

-

Group chat: **dummies**

>   
>  **rocky road** : _sanha i swear to god_


	4. dance

Dongmin woke up sunday morning, feeling both tired and restless. The night before had gotten late, first with Myungjun visiting to watch some shows, and then, by the time he had begun to gently try to make his friend leave for the night, he found out that this particular friend just had invited his boyfriend over. Sure, he had fun, Jinwoo came with snacks and they stayed up late watching some scary movie, it was always fun to watch Jinwoo’s reactions, but somehow it didn’t end until way past midnight, and that was the reason why he now felt as if risen from the dead. He guessed he had it better than some, seeing how Jinwoo had dance practice at 8, but Dongmin figured his hyung only had himself to blame. With a sigh he rose, on his way to the little kitchen corner, craving some strong coffee.

-

Bin woke up to a text. With a groan he opened his eyes, he felt as if he hadn’t slept at all. For a second he felt lost as to what had awoken him, when another pling filled the room. He groaned again, cursing his friends. Whom he loved, dearly, sometimes.

Grabbing the phone, he saw it was only 7.57 and Bin felt like crying. No way he’d fall asleep again by now. But reading the first text, he felt awake at once.

 

Group chat: **dummies**

>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _bin hyung !_
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _bin bin bin hyung_
> 
> **sunshine-ah:** _wake up !!_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road** : _our dance team is having tryouts at 8.30? We just found out?_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _we spoke about you to jin-hyung, and_
> 
> _! he thought you’d come !!_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road** : _jusst like good ol’ times_

 

Bin scoffed.

 

> **binbin** : _“good ol’ times” was like 2 yrs ago_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _you’re awake !_
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road** : _come over, sasshat_
> 
>  
> 
> _sending location…._
> 
>  
> 
> **rocky road** : _come here_

 

Bin was already on his way out of bed. He knew he had told himself to keep off dancing until he was at least a junior, but… what was the harm? He had gone one full year and then some without any sort of rhythmic exercise but the one he could get alone in his room, and by god, he missed it. Going to the gym just didn’t cut it. _I got into this school, so what? It’s not as if dancing a few times a week is gonna get me kicked out._ He nodded to himself and headed into the bathroom, figuring he didn’t have enough time for a shower, so he mainly washed his face and brushed his teeth. Going out again, he started picking some clothes.

Bin almost sighed at the sight of his old dancing practice clothing. For some reason he had brought a lot of the outfits he’d used when exercising, and he now felt as if nothing mattered more than going to the audition, get on the team and then dance forever. As he had put on his clothes and packed a tiny back, with a bottle of water and a banana, he realised he hadn’t replied to his friends.

He picked up his phone.

 

> **rocky road** : _did you fall asleep again_
> 
>  
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _੨( ･᷄ ︵･᷅ )ｼ_

 

Bin smiled to himself, checking the time. 8.13. He’d make it to the other side of campus, no biggie. He texted back as he left his room.

 

> **binbin** : _on my way_

-

“Hyuung! You came!”

As soon as Bin walked into the big gymnastics hall, he was quickly spotted by Sanha, who hurried to his side and gave him a big hug. Minhyuk wasn’t long after, cracking a smile at him. Bin smiled back. As Sanha let go, and started chatting his ears away, Bin had time to inspect the place. It was much bigger than the room they had had for practice back when he and his friends were on the old high school team, seeing as this school actually put time and money into their team, casting big shows at the end of every year and also letting their team off for local competitions. On the walls there were foldable bars and beams, which made it seem likely that the room also was used for the university’s gymnastics team. Bin liked it.

Minhyuk had been part of the team for one year, since they let high school seniors into the team, Sanha had begun sometime after, on behalf of Minhyuk. And now there was time for Bin to try out, and if he made it, it truly would be like back when they were high school students, dancing on their free time (and also on their very busy time).

He was interrupted in his train of thought as someone approached him. It was a shorter man, obviously a senior, who had light brown hair and a big, friendly smile.

“Hello, I’m Park Jin Woo, the current team leader. I suppose you’re Moon Bin? Your friends have told me a lot about you”.

If this was the hyung that had put Minhyuk down, then Bin liked him immediately. He also seemed like a friendly and just captain, which were the characteristics Bin respected the most in a leader.

Bin shook the hand that was reached out towards him.

“Yes, hello. I’ve heard some about you too”.

Jinwoo looked confused, while Sanha giggled and Minhyuk looked handfallen. Bin explained.

“I saw a photo of you pushing this one”, he pointed towards an embarrassed Minhyuk, “down on the ground. A very good first expression, I might add”.

Jinwoo looked embarrassed as well, but he laughed nontheless. He had a bright and nice laugh.

“Well, I’m glad we already know each other a bit then, already”, he smiled. “But now it’s time for tryouts. Good luck”.

Jinwoo winked, and then walked off. Sanha sighed.

“Isn’t he cool…”

Bin merely nodded.

“Yes, indeed...”

They both got hit lightly on their heads by Minhyuk.

“Stop fanboying, you two. It’s time”.

-

As Bin finished his routine, he was sweating, breathing heavily, but _beaming._ How he had missed this. Looking at the faces in front of him, seeing Sanha and Minhyuk smiling like crazy, even Jinwoo giving a thumbs up, he _knew_ he had made it.

-

group chat: **no**

>  
> 
> **chacha** : _how did the tryouts go?_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _they went well!_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** : _you were there?_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _oh of course not_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _jusr assuming_
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _just*_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** : _oh ok_
> 
> **chacha** : _jinwoo hyung, how did the tryouts go?_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _LEE DONGMIN_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** : _oh hello_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _babe do you see this rude kid_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** : _uh_
> 
> **jinjin** : _anyways they went really well!_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _~(｡☉︵ ಠ@) > _
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** : _we recruited one new kid, really talented and sociable_
> 
> **jinjin** : _sorry ilu_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** : _that’s really nice, hyung!_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** : _yes, feels like we’re finally getting somewhere!_
> 
> **jinjin** : _it was a pain being one person too little_
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** : _can’t wait for you christmas dance routine_
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _me neither_ _o(^∀^*)o_
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** : _thanks you guys_

-

The rest of the sunday passed relatively uneventful for Lee Dongmin, while Moon Bin and his friends went out to celebrate their newly rebonding. Naturally, they ended up at McDonald’s.

“I’m so glad you tried out, Hyung, even though it was on such a short notice!”

Sanha beamed at him, and Minhyuk smiled widely as well. Bin laughed.

“Yes, me too! I hadn’t actually planned to join this year, but I couldn’t help when you asked me to come…”

Minhyuk nodded.

“And in perfect time, too. We’ve just started planning for our big Christmas routine”.

Bin smiled.

“Already?”

Minhyuk opened his mouth to reply, but Sanha beat him to it.

“Yes! Don’t you remember last year’s? It was huge! Apparently, Minhyuk told me, it was a real bother to plan out. Watching Minhyuk perform was what made me want to try out, even though I was only in my second year of High school”, Sanha smiled at their friend, and Minhyuk looked flustered, but pleased.

“It truly was a big deal. I’m so glad I get to share the experience with the two of you this year”.

Sanha looked teary-eyed, and Bin too felt a bit touched. But he merely said.

“Oh, stop it, you big sap”.

That caused Minhyuk to grab Bin’s burger and take a big bite out of it. Bin was shocked, and Sanha laughed until Milkshake came out of his nose. It was a mess, but Bin wouldn’t change it for anything.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ pls give me something


	5. oh no

Dongmin left his monday math class feeling at ease. How simple it was, solving problems and taking notes, just simply existing. No embarrassment. No one cared about him. He was a nobody, just there to do his work as a student like everyone else.  _ No one out there to get to me or make me feel embarrassed _ , he thought bitterly. But nontheless, he felt brave enough to visit the cafeteria for the freshmen and sophomores, so he sent a quick text to his friends and headed there.

When he got there, he was surprised by how different the air was. Whereas the elder’s cafeteria was more quiet and calm, the one for the younger students was much more vivid and loud. He even thought he saw two people making out somewhere in the background, and baffled walked on. 

Dongmin bought his lunch and found a table somewhat empty, with only two girls by the other end. He tried not to mind their constant whispering and glancing, as he started eating his noodles.

 

group chat:  **no**

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ so proud of you for finally taking this step _
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** :  _ so proud of me for finally leaving yoou two love birds alone _
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ that too ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ just kidding _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ i’m actually working rn so not over at campus _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ my poor lonely jin _
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** :  _ baby it’s fine _
> 
> **jinjin** :  _ I know some people from my grade _
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** :  _ you do? _
> 
> **chacha** : _ congrats _
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** :  _? _
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** :  _ sorry, bad joke, i’m just _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ this step was a mistake _

 

Dongmin glanced at the two girls at the end of the table, causing both of them to immediately turn away from him. He sighed.

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ it’ll be fine dongmin _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ you just need to get out of you shell, talk to some people _
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** : _ I know hyung _
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ well I need to go now, back to serving, take care _
> 
>  
> 
> **jinjin** :  _ good luck mj _
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** :  _ talk to you later _
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و _

 

Dongmin locked his screen and tried to focus on his food again, but his appetite was nowhere to be found. His good mood had been blown away by the realisation that he actually didn’t know anyone in his grade, that he’d in a week hadn’t bothered to speak to anyone, hadn’t really bothered to strike up conversations with people who came to him first.

_ Tomorrow, _ he thought,  _ then I’ll do better. _

-

Tomorrow, of course, was english class. Arriving early again, but not quite as early as last time, he noticed he wasn’t the first one to come. He felt a greeting on his tongue, feeling brave, when he noticed who was in front of him.  _ Oh, him _ . It was the guy from last week, the one who had insulted him and made him feel embarrassed for his bare existence.  _ Not this time, though _ . The guy looked to him, then quickly looked away as he saw Dongmin’s hard gaze. Dongmin didn’t bother to avert his eyes at once, though. Instead he watched the guy for a bit. Today, he was in a white sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans, hair made up to make his forehead show. He had that feline look to him, the narrow eyes and the deep cupid’s bow in his likewise thin lips, which made him oddly attractive for a man. Dongmin immediately averted his eyes now, though.  _ Attractive? Oh, sod off. _ Somehow he had managed to feel embarrassed by the other man once again, but this time on his own terms. Until the teacher arrived, also bringing a hop of students, the two men made a pointed way of not looking at each other.

-

goup chat:  **dummies**

 

> **binbin** :  _ sbfjsbcbsaj _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ something is going on and i dnot know what _

-

group chat:  **no**

 

> **chacha** :  _ oh  _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ oh no _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but I think we're getting somewhere (maybe. sometimes i wonder if i'm even the one writing this story, seeing as i have no idea where this is going 95% of the time)  
> as always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
> love,   
> tove xx


	6. i think you'd like him

Park Jin Wo wasn’t only a just and friendly leader, Bin soon noticed, but a tough one too. He was a go-lucky character, and he loved playing around, but when it got out over practice? He gave you that  _ look. _ Bin first got familiar with it during his first practice, a tuesday evening, while he was on water break, chatting with his friends.

“- I swear, he looked at me! And then he turned away! As if he was flustered by something!”

Minhyuk shrugged.

“I think you’re reading too much into this. Maybe he just looked flustered because you, I don’t know, acted like a jerk last week?”

But Bin didn’t let this deflate his spirits. 

“No, I’m telling you…”, he stopped in his tracks as he heard a low cough beside him. He turned, noticing Minhyuk had already straightened up. He was met with Jinwoo, only this time he wasn’t smiling as usual. His gaze was hard and resolute.

“Unless you guys want to chat some more, I was thinking that the break was over”.

He said it in a way that wasn’t a suggestion, but a command. Bin quickly got on his feet, nodding furiously.

“Yes, no, I mean, yes, yes, we’re ready for practice now”.

He almost stuttered, feeling as if he was taken on the bed. At his words, Jin Wo dropped the expression and gave them a smile. Like the sun shining through darkened clouds.

“Good”, he merely said, and turned to join the group. Sanha, that traitor, had by some time left them by the wall, and acceded to the rest of the dancers. He looked at them with a smile, and Bin decided, in that moment, Sanha really was a savage.

-

Dongmin and Myungjun was at the same time at the café Myungjun was working at, talking over two cups of hot beverages. Myungjun had just gotten off, and Dongmin had come to meet him, and somehow they had ended up at one of the tables. 

“Soo…”, Myungjun said. Dongmin knew it was coming. “What really happened this morning?” The older man started playing with the napkin on the table, tearing them apart into small flakes. Dongmin thought this bad manners for a waiter, on his own café at that. “You know. That text you sent, and then refused to explain?”

Dongmin closed his eyes, lifting the white cup to his mouth to save himself a few seconds before answering. He tried to hold off a grimace at the contact with the hot, bitter coffee. As he put it down, he opened his eyes and found Myungjun looking at him expectantly. He sighed.

“I just…”, he thought back, and felt embarrassed. How shallow could you be? The guy nearly insulted him, and his defense was to admire his outer appearance? He sighed again. “Please don’t read too much into this, hyung”.

Myungjun nodded to him, dropping the napkin he was currently massacreding. 

“I got early to class this morning, ok? And  _ that guy  _ apparently had decided to come early too…”

Myungjun grimaced.

“I swear to god, what did he do this time? Do you want me to find him? Beat him up?”   
Dongmin involuntarily chucked.

“With those arms? No, I-”, Myungjun lightly hit him on the arm, feigning resentment. Dongmin smiled, but then dropped it and sighed for the third time in a row. “Ok, he did nothing, but I…”, he swallowed, “ _ ithoughthewassortapretty _ ”.

Dongmin mumbled out the last part, feeling his face starting to heat up. Myungjun frowned.

“What was the last part, I didn’t-”

Dongmin dug his palms into his eyes.

“I said I thought he was really pretty, ok, fine?!”

As he looked up, he realised he had spoken a bit too loud. The café was pretty much clear of customers, but the ones who were present looked to him. The girl by the checkout looked interested. But their looks were nothing compared to the one of Myungjun. He was practically gaping.

“I- what?”

Once again, Dongmin pressed his palms into his eyes.

“I know, it’s so silly. I can’t even believe it myself”, he glanced up at his friend across the table, but then hid behind his hands again. “I didn’t mean to. But then I saw him wearing this really nice sweatshirt, and I… ah, why am I like this”

He put down his hands onto the table, staring into his black coffee.  _ Is this my soul _ , he thought to himself,  _ black and bitter? _

Myungjun unsurely reached over the table and grabbed one of his hands.

“Hey”, he murmured softly, “it’s fine”.

Dongmin looked up at him. The other man wore a small smile, and Dongmin felt a tiny bit better. He wasn’t being judged, at least that was good.

Myungjun put a bit of pressure into his grip. Dongmin noticed he seemed to think about something, and let out a soft breath as he decided what to do. He spoke.

“You know, I guess Jinjin hasn’t told you how we met?”

Dongmin shook his head, wondering where this was going.

“Not surprised, this happened, after all, before he met you while living in Gunpo that time and we all became friends”.

Myungjun smiled, and Dongmin did too. Meeting Jinwoo and Myungjun was one of the best things to have ever happened to him.

Myungjun continued.

“Anyway, it was when I had just started high school, and Jinjin was still in middle school. I had my first job, as a waiter on another café in central Seoul, and it was between Jinjin’s home and his school. One day he checked it out, and came in to order a milkshake. It was my second day, so I was a bit nervous. So, I took his order and then went to his table to place it in front of him, only I wasn’t really steady in a hands and my tray swayed really badly. As I arrived to the table, the worst thing possible happened”, Myungjun chuckled softly at the memory, seemingly reliving it as he told it, “I dropped the shake right into Jinjin’s lap”.

Dongmin gasped at this, bringing Myungjun back from his thoughts.

“No way!”

Myungjun laughed.

“Yes way! Anyway, he didn’t get hurt, it was mainly embarrassing for both of us and my boss really cussed me out. I wasn’t allowed to serve any more for quite some time, and of course I lifted the blame from my own shoulders and placed it on poor Jinjin’s, an innocent kid whom I had spilled a drink on. From that day onward, as I only was allowed to work in the back or take orders, I had a great view to the outside, and all of a sudden it was as if I saw Jinjin all the time”, Myungjun paused and frowned. “Not in a weird way. I simply just saw him every time he walked past. And every single time, we managed to get eye contact. I always glared and he always looked nervous. I mean, it sounds immature, but I was only 17 and it was my first job. Until one day, when Jinjin walked by the window with a determined look, and this time not walking past, but entering the café. I was taken aback, and you can imagine I was even more baffled as he walked straight up to me and asked me out!”   
Dongmin couldn’t help but laugh. It was just too adoring.

“You can imagine he was red in the face, you know, the real scarlet colour his cheeks can turn into, and I remember losing all my prior resentment at once and simply replying a ‘yes’, because there was this kid with his face looking like a tomato and fiery eyes, looking at  _ me  _ like I was the stars in the sky. And the way his face lit up… I then decided I was going to take the chance”, Myungjun clapped his hands together. “And, I did! So, moral of the story, whatever you do can’t compare to what a shit I was as a kid, and how quickly my opinion of 15-years-old Jinjin changed, from real dislike to ‘oh no, he’s cute’”, Myungjun laughed at himself. “So don’t work yourself up over this too much. It’s fine to find people you don’t like pretty. It doesn’t make you shallow. It only means that you have eyes”.

Dongmin did feel much better.

“I had no idea it was that bad, hyung. Thank you for telling me”, he smiled. ”It feels nice knowing that you’ve set the rib for ‘bad first meetings’ really high”.

Myungjun laughed again.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

Dongmin nodded.

“Definitely”. He picked up his cup and swallowed the last of the dark liquid, which had gone lukewarm by now. This time he didn’t grimace, and felt really good about it. “But hyung, I have to leave now. I need to work on that english essay that is due this friday, I haven’t even gotten it started. Will you come with, and I can walk you halfway to your apartment?”

Myungjun rose from his seat at the same time as Dongmin did.

“It’s fine, I was thinking about going to Jinjin’s class and pick him up”. They walked out of the stall. Myungjun waved at his coworker standing by the checkout, and then they stepped out into the warm September air. Myungjun put his hand on Dongmin’s back and patted him. “But seriously, thank you for talking to me. Don’t go close yourself up like a clam, Lee Dongmin, or I swear to you”.

Dongmin laughed.

“No, thank  _ you _ ”.

-

“Jinjin!”

Bin turned from where he was picking his stuff up, when he heard a voice. There was a man standing in the entrance, waving energetically at their leader. Bin saw Jinwoo grab his bag, and head over. Though, he had to turn away as the two started kissing in the doorway.

“That’s Jinwoo hyung’s boyfriend”, Minhyuk said as he picked his bad and bottle off of the floor. Bin nodded.

“Figured as much”. He felt embarrassed, he wasn’t used to seeing such public displayed affection. Sanha beamed at them, and waved.

“It’s Myungjun hyung! He’s really kind”.

As Bin rose from the floor as well, he saw the two approaching. Having gathered himself, he gave them both a big smile. Jinwoo still had a bit of red in his cheeks, but his smile was in place, big and shiny.

“Moon Bin! This is my boyfriend Myungjun. This is Moon Bin, the newest asset to our team. Moon Bin, Myungjun, Myungjun, Moon Bin”.

The man looked delighted, his smile almost at par in contagiousness with Jinwoo’s.

“Hello there! Nice to meet you! Always fun to meet all of Jinjin’s handsome team members”.

Bin felt his face flush, and Myungjun laughed while Jinwoo reprimed him. Next to Bin, he heard Minhyuk snicker and Sanha giggle.

“Um… thank you? Nice to meet you too!”

Myungjun nodded.

“I guess we’ll see each other from now on then!”

Bin smiled through his embarrassment, recovery coming steady.

“Yes!”

-

group chat:  **no**

 

[17.56]

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ the new member of jinjin’s team is lovely dongmin ! _

 

> **chacha** :  _ oh? _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ you should had come with and met him _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ i think you’d have liked him _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeah,, embarrassed dongmin is th ebest


	7. bewilderment

[11.03]

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ hello my favourite dongsaeng _

 

> **chacha** :  _ hello hyung _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ i was thinking about taking jinjin out for a lunch date today _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ would that b fine w you? _

 

> **chacha** :  _ ah, romance _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ yea, sure _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ i can probably sit with this guy from my economics class _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ my lee dongmin made friends? So proud _

 

> **chacha** :  _ haha _

 

Dongmin wouldn’t had called it “friendship” though. But it was true he had started talking to someone during class.

He had happened to come sit by some sturdy guy called Kwon Dong-il, whom first didn’t give him any of his attention but a short look as he acceded to the seat next to. It was first when he realised how sharp Dongmin were that he finally introduced himself, during the group moment. Dongmin wasn’t dumb, he realised this guy was only after good marks, not his friendship in particular, but he thought about taking him up on his “ _ it was nice to meet you. I guess I’ll see you around? _ ” to avoid eating alone with scary girls again. A guy like that probably had a lot of friends, so maybe another one at the table didn’t really make that much of a difference? But Dongmin stopped in his tracks as he reached the cafeteria, taking one step back around the corner again. It was that guy again! He took a peak again, discreetly, not to catch too much attention by the students walking past, and it truly was him.  _ Of course _ he was there. He was, after all, a sophomore as well, and should by the school rules eat in the cafeteria accordingly. Dongmin felt flushed. There was no way he would simply be able to walk past the boy and act like nothing. Not now, not ever,  _ especially not now _ . The boy was wearing a red hoodie with a jeans jacket thrown over his shoulders, and Dongmin bolted with the sight in his mind:  _ he looks so good. _

-

groupchat:  **dummies**

 

[12.23]

 

> **binbin** :  _ yo where are you guys _

 

> **rocky road** :  _ at mc? _

 

> **binbin** :  _ what ! _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ i thought w were gonn eat in the cafeteria _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ i’m omw _

 

Moon Bin sighed to himself as he straightened up from the wall he had been leaning on. He had been expecting his friends to turn up for almost 10 minutes, and now he found out they had been doing the same, but at a different location. As he walked in the opposite direction through the crowd, his eyes at once spotted a back he noticed.  _ It’s him _ . And indeed it was. As the other man was about to walk past the corner, he looked back and their eyes met. The look in his eyes could be described as completely baffled, causing Bin to stop in his bewilderment. And so the other boy had walked past, and was gone. Leaving behind him a very confused Bin. 

-

“Myungjun, hi, it’s me. Uhm. Have you met up with Jinwoo hyung yet? We have a situation. I mean, I have a situation. A problem, something came up and it was-”   
Myungjun interrupted him over the phone.

“ _ Stop, slow down. No, I haven’t met up with him yet, just about to. What has happened? _ ”

Dongmin took a deep breath, to collect himself. He sat down on the bench, watching out over the campus park. People were passing around him, but no one close enough to actually hear him.

“Okay, good, sorry, I will keep it short”. He scratched his back, trying figure out how to phrase it. “I was on my way to eat in the cafeteria? And then I saw this guy again”.

Myungjun let out a low hum through the phone.

“ _ Then what? _ ”

Dongmin shrugged, before he realised that Myungjun couldn’t see him.

“I kinda just bolted”.

Myungjun snickered at this.

“ _ Dongmin, oh my god _ ”

Dongmin groaned.

“It’s not funny! And anyway, that’s not the worst part. The worst is that, as I escaped, I turned around for a millisecond, and there he was, behind me, and our eyes met and he stopped, and I kept going, and now I feel like dying”.

He could almost hear the smile through the phone.  _ What a traitor. _

“ _ Okay, that’s quite funny… and bad! _ ” He added as Dongmin started protesting. “ _ I can’t believe you ran away _ ”.

Dongmin sighed again.

“In my defence, he looked really good…”

Myungjun started laughing loudly at this.

“ _ Holy shit, Dongmin. Thanks for that imagery. Ah, Jinjin is coming now, I have to go. But please text me if anything else bad, but hilarious, happens _ ”.

“It’s alright. I just wanted to tell someone. Have fun at your date”.

“ _ See you! _ ”

Dongmin hung up and cursed loudly at himself, causing a girl walking past to wince. He smiled apologetically at her, before sighing. He sat at that bench until the bell rang, having lost his appetite again.

-

Bin reached the local McDonald’s totally out of breath. Entering the room, he searched for his friends, and as he spotted them he hurried over. 

“Guys!”, he exclaimed as he sat down at the seat saved for him, causing the two younger men to jump. “You wouldn’t believe”.

Minhyuk scoffed.

“Hello to you too”. He pointed to the food on the table. “We ordered some for you as well”.

Fries with garlic dip. He loved his friends.

“What happened!”, Sanha asked him.

“Yeah, you out here looking like you’ve got your panties in a twist again”. Minhyuk shrugged, taking a bite out of his hamburger. “I suppose it’s got to do with dream boy?”

Sanha “ _ ooh _ ”:d at this, putting down his milkshake. Bin nodded enegetically.

“Yes! I spotted him while I was leaving the cafeteria! I saw him running, and-”. 

Minhyuk laughed a out loud at this.

“Ah, nothing says romance like the guy fucking running away from you”

Sanha frowned.

“Language, Minhyuk hyung. And also, let him continue”.

Bin nodded, sending a smile Sanha’s way.

“Thank you, Sanha. Also, no, he wasn’t running away from me? I hope? Anyway. Our eyes met and… time stopped.”

Sanha let out an “ _ aw _ ” at this, and Minhyuk smiled too.

“Well, the look in his eyes were kinda weird, but… it was a moment I will cherish”. Bin put his hand on his chest as he solemnly announced this. Then he put his hand down, grabbed a fry and smiled.

“How were your day?”

Minhyuk sighed.

“Well, you wouldn’t believe my teacher today, she…”

-

[15.44]

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ when will you tell jinjin btw _

 

> **chacha** :  _ oh shoot _
> 
> **chacha:** _ don’t know _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ next time i see him in person? _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ good _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ it’s weird “keeping it” from him? _
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** :  _ uh same _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ let’s all eat tomorrow? _
> 
>  
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ sounds good !! _
> 
>  
> 
> **chacha** :  _ ok good _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos and/or comments if u enjoy bc i srsly don't know


	8. t's fine

It was lunch time, and Dongmin and his friends had met up for lunch. They were outside, sitting by the campus park, enjoying the last weeks off autumn sun before it would turn darker, colder and wetter. They were all sitting on a blanket, with food Myungjun had been able to take with him from his job at the café, Dongmin in the shade of a tree, Jinwoo lying in the sun with his head on Myungjun’s lap. It was a wonderful day.

They were leisurely speaking about nothing in particular, just enjoying the company of each other. It was all very quiet and calm until Myungjun seemed to notice a familiar face. He sat up a little straighter, causing Jinwoo to bump off of his lap, face down the ground. 

“Yoon Sanha!”

Dongmin looked over to where the older man had pointed his exclamation, and found a tall kid with blonde noodle hair heading over. The kid had a childish and cute expression, contradictory with his height. He smiled delightfully.

“Myungjun hyung! Jinwoo hyung!”

Jinwoo sat up from the ground, rubbing his head. 

“Hello, Sanha-ah. How are you? How come you’re at campus?”

Dongmin figured the kid was a high schooler still.

“I’m here to meet up with Minhyuk hyung and Binnie hyung! How come Myungjun hyung is here?”

Myungjun scoffed at this.

“Why, visiting my boyfriend and dear friend, of course”.

This caused the kid to turn toward him. 

“Hello! You must be the friend! I’m Yoon Sanha, I’m going to the high school next door”.

Dongmin nodded and smiled.

“Hi. I’m Lee Dongmin, a sophomore”.

The kid - Yoon Sanha, beamed at him and Dongmin decided that he liked him immediately.

“One of my friends, Binnie hyung, is a sophomore as well”.

Myungjun nodded at this.

“Yoon Sanha and his two friends, Minhyuk and Moon Bin are all on the dance team”.

Sanha laughed.

“That’s right! Well, I have to go on, we’re gonna meet up and go to  _ McDonald’s _ , but I see you around. Nice to meet you as well, Dongmin hyung!”

Dongmin smiled and nodded to the boy who now was walking backwards from them, furiously waving back. As he had gotten far enough away, Dongmin took down his hand. Myungjun sighed.

“He’s just too cute, that kid…”

Jinwoo laughed, but agreed. Dongmin did too.

_ - _

“Minhyuk-aah, why did you order bearnaise dip and not garlic. Why do you hurt me like this”.

Bin and Minhyuk were sat at the local McDonald’s, eating lunch as usual, as they waited for their third friend. Bin dipped his fries into the yellow dip with a sorrowful expression, which Minhyuk mainly scoffed at.

“Well,  _ I  _ like bea. Also, you smell disgusting when you’ve eaten garlic dip, and I don’t want to have to leave you just because of that odor”.

Bin gasped, clutching his chest.

“No, how dare you? What about the children, Minhyuk!”   
Minhyuk smirked, but before he could reply they were interrupted by a giggle in front of the table. Turning, they saw Sanha, beaming at them.

“You two are funny”, he noted, as he took the seat next to Minhyuk. He picked up a fry from the tray, and dipped it in the strawberry milkshake he had bought for himself. “I saw Jinwoo hyung and Myungjun hyung just outside campus! And their friend, Lee Dongmin hyung”.

Bin smiled.

“How were they? Did Jinwoo hyung say anything about practice tonight?”

Sanha shook his head.

“They were fine, cute as usual. But no, he said nothing, so I guess nothing has changed since the day before yesterday”.

Minhyuk nodded and Bin mumbled an “ _ ok _ ”. Sanha smiled to them, and picked up a story from his day at school. Soon enough they were all invested in the story, laughing alongside their younger friend.

-

As the three friends got up from the grass, Myungjun to get to his work at the flowers’ shop, Dongmin and Jinwoo back to their classes, Myungjun threw Dongmin a meaningful glance, discreetly making a gesture towards their friend. Dongmin nodded, scratching his back.

As their eldest friend left with a kiss on Jinwoo’s cheek and a hug to Dongmin, Dongmin turned to Jinwoo, who was packing down the blanket into his backpack.

“Hyung”, he said, causing the other one to stop in his tracks, before he continued packing again.

“Wait, I’m just gonna put this down”.

Dongmin waited, watching his friend as he zipped the bag and hung it over his shoulders.

“What?”, he smiled. Dongmin swallowed.

“Well, I need to tell you… it’s sorta embarrassing, but…”

Jinwoo turned serious.

“Are you ok?”

Dongmin felt his face flush.

“Yes, it’s just something that has happened…”

And so he told the story again, to his other friend. When he was finished, Jinwoo was gaping as well.

“No way, Dongmin!” The younger boy nodded, embarrassed. Jinwoo frowned, seemingly thinking the story over, before he snapped with his fingers. His expression was with wonder. “You like him?”

Dongmin felt his face heating up.

“What? No! No, no! I just… think he’s handsome?”

Jinwoo looked unconvinced, but didn’t press the topic. Instead he gestured towards the school building, and they started walking.

“Ah, well… congrats? I’m just really surprised, I thought you really disliked this guy.”

Dongmin sighed.

“Believe me, so did I… so did I”.

-

[17.57]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ did you tell _

 

> **chacha** :  _ yes hyung _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ ok good _

 

group chat:  **no**

[17.59]

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ what do you think jinjin love _

 

> **chacha** :  _ you’re kidding _

 

> **jinjin** :  _ a bit shocked, i must say _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ right ?! _

 

> **chacha** :  _ i’m disowning both of you as friends right this instant _

-

Training went well. Afterwards they were sitting together in a group, discussing where to go with their program. Myungjun were present, sitting next to Jinwoo on the floor. The two were laughing over something on their phones, as the rest of the team settled down. As all were present around them, Jinwoo coughed and they put their phones away.

“So, everyone”, he spoke as Bin sat down on Sanha’s right. “Before I begin, I would like to ask if anyone feels uncomfortable with the routine we’ve begun?”, he paused, but as no one spoke up, he continued. “Good. It’s several weeks left until the end of the term, but I think we’ve got no time to lose”.

Myungjun smiled next to Jinwoo, taking up some papers out of his bag.

“I’ve printed out the step sequences for anyone who’d like to work on them in the free time, which”, his eyes narrowed for a second, “I think all of you should”. He ended with a smile again and got up from the floor, handing out the pamphlets. Bin took his with a smile, looking the papers through.

“So, please go home and practice. I’m really happy with what I’ve seen so far, so keep up the good work!”, Jinwoo stated. “Thanks for today!”

Bin started clapping along with the rest of his teammates, and then he got up from the floor. He walked over to his sports bag, about to grab it and walk out, as Sanha stopped him.

“Minhyuk hyung, Bin hyung, do you have time to go to McDonald’s now? I have something I would like to talk over with you, something from class I didn’t understand”.

Minhyuk nodded, but Bin said,

“Sorry, Sanha, I can’t today. Busy with some homework”.

He thought he saw Minhyuk scowl in the corner of his eyes, but as he turned he saw the younger man looking indifferent as usual. Sanha smiled to him.

“It’s fine… I’ll go with Minhyuk hyung then”, he turned to the other man, ”thank you hyung”.

Bin nodded, and started walking out, leaving his two friends behind him with a wave and a smile. Inside he felt a bit peculiar though. Did he simply mistake a look for something else or was something going on? He shook his head at himself and started walking towards his dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´−｀) ﾝｰ


	9. conflict

Dongmin was early as usual to class, but this time it seemed as he was going to have to wait on his own for the teacher to show up. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling he felt when realising a certain someone wasn’t there to keep him company in his wait. He felt relieved, of course, he hadn’t forgotten, but… somehow he felt flustered about it. He was wearing a white turtleneck and a pair of blue knee shorts, and somehow he felt as though he had dressed up nicely. Was that why he felt weird about not having the company of a person he did not even like with him? He shook his head at himself. Why should he be early anyway? It’s not as though it was a common phenomenon, it had happened twice, and it hadn’t even been pleasant none of the times. He couldn’t understand why he was so infatuated with the other man. He had spoken to him once, and then been insulted at that. Last time he had seen him he had ran. He didn’t see anything happening with them, neither did he want to. He just felt… weird.

A few more students started arriving, and lastly the professor. He walked into the classroom with the rest of the people, trying not to mind the fact that he hadn’t showed up.

-

As Bin finally made his way to his class, he was late. Somehow he had overslept by snoozing trice too long, and by now half the lesson had passed. He played with the thought of not showing up at all, but at the same time he didn’t want to miss a chance to see the guy he had been thinking about so much lately. He felt as though something was there, though he didn’t know if it was something good or something less than good. As he reached the right corridor, he slowed down and picked up his phone, pausing to read through the messages he had gotten earlier this morning, but hadn’t had the time to look through. 

 

group chat:  **dummies**

 

[7.07]

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ morning hyungs ! _

 

> **rocky road** :  _ morning _

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ I just wanted to remind you that I will be away for lunch today _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ field trip w class _

 

> **rocky road** :  _ oh right _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ had forgotten  _

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ had figured as much _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ (´ ꒳ ` ✿) _

 

Bin stopped outside the door to reply. 

 

> **binbin** :  _ when did you even say this _

 

_ rocky road is typing … _

 

Moon Bin didn’t wait for the reply to come through, as he put his phone down again. But as he was about to knock on the door, the phone buzzed in his pocket. 

>  
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ lol _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ not a shock _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ maybe one of  he times where you were too busy thinking about yourself to pay any attention to the topic  _

 

Bin raised an eyebrow.  _ What? _

 

> **binbin** :  _ sorry  _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ what ? _

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ Minhyuk hyung it’s fine  _

 

> **binbin** :  _ wait you agree _

 

> **rocky road** :  _ of course? _

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ bin hyung it is really fine  _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ I know you e had a lot on your mind lately  _

 

Bin felt a sour feeling fill his stomach up. He let out a long breath, before replying. 

 

> **binbin** :  _ ok _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ well I need to get to class _

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ by now ?? _

 

> **binbin** : _ yes _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ I overslept _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ bye _

 

Before he could put down his phone, Minhyuk replied. 

 

> **rocky road** :  _ well I’m eating with some people from my economics class  _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ just so you know _

 

Bin gritted his teeth, but didn’t even bother to reply. He knocked on the classroom door instead, and entered. 

-

There was a knock on the door by the time half the class had passed. In came the very guy Dongmin had been looking for. As he greeted the teacher with a loud “ _ sorry _ ”, he walked alongside the rows for a seat. Dongmin didn’t even notice that he was staring, until their eyes met and he had to look away. He had been blown away by the bitter look on the other man’s face. Whenever he’d seen the guy before, it had been with a smile on his face. Sure, he had seen him non-smiling as well, but not sad-looking. He looked sad in a way, like as if he’d been hurt.  _ Well, none of my business _ , Dongmin thought to himself. Still he couldn’t help but lose focus by the thought, and he as the lesson was over he was positive he hadn’t heard a word the professor had said the later half of class. He sighed to himself, cursing inwardly at his inability to focus, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He let go of his bag, as he turned around. Well around, he had to do a double-take. It was him.

The guy looked flustered, and Dongmin felt such too. He hadn’t expected the guy to come for him, not since the last time they had spoken. Dongmin crossed his arms and rearranged his face to stern one.

“Yes, what?”, he said.

The guy seemed to falter for a second, before he seemed to decide and his expression became decisive.

“Hi. My name is Bin”, he said and Dongmin nodded. Where was this going? The guy - Bin, continued. “I guess I just wanted to apologise for last time. I really wanted to greet you, but it came out and I sounded rude. And I’m sorry for that”.

Dongmin felt his cheeks heat up at this, but he quickly calmed himself down. Had he gone ahead of himself and made a mistake back then? He begun packing his bag again, noticing how the guy became crestfallen at his lack of reply, but then he did answer.

“I’m Dongmin”.

In the corner of eye he saw Bin glow up in a big smile and his cheeks heated up again. The guy coughed to himself.

“Well, hello Dongmin! I was… I was wondering if you’d like to eat lunch together?”

Dongmin finsihed packing his bag and turned to the other man. He thought the offer over, and then made a decision.

“Lunch sounds really good. Yes”.

The smile he got in reply was blinding.

-

> **chacha** :  _ I’m eating lunch on my own today _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but? conflict?
> 
> i can't believe it's been 9 chapters and they haven't introduced themselves until now


	10. conflict ?

Settling down in the cafeteria felt oddly intimately for Bin, as he wasn’t alone nor with his usual company. Oh, how he felt like writing to his friends about how things had played out, but he hadn’t forgotten the morning’s response, so he did not. Still, he felt on nails as he tried not to look for Minhyuk in the cafeteria, but as the other man - Dongmin - got down across of him on the table, all thoughts of his friends disappeared. The other guy looked so  _ good _ . A white turtleneck clad his upper half and a pair of bright blue shorts on his legs. His well-coordinated appearance made Bin feel greasy and non-fresh, since he had been in a rush this morning and just picked what was closest, a red pullover and a pair of black jeans. This morning the choice had felt like a sure card, even though he had liked to actually pick the clothes out, but now it felt tacky and wrong. But he doubted he’d felt confident in anything in front of the other man.

He didn’t notice that Dongmin had spoken until he sorta stared at him, and such he realised he had been staring himself. He quickly replied.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

The pale boy in front of him gave him a look filled with suspicion as he repeated his question.

“I asked, did you take any notes? The last half of class I didn’t have it in me to focus at all”.

Bin smiled.

“I did take notes! Of the later half, of course. Show me yours and I can show you mine?”, he ended his sentence with a smirk and a wink, and Dongmin flushed.

“Ok, good, thank you…”

-

At the other end of the cafeteria were Minhyuk sitting. He was sitting with his classmates, which were kinda cool, just closer to each other than they were to him, but cool nontheless. Mindlessly he looked around the room, eating his sandwich, when he noticed Bin coming into cafeteria. For a second he felt tempted to leave his table and walk up to his friend and apologise for his behaviour earlier that day, but then he noticed he wasn’t alone. Next to him was a good-looking guy who looked as nervous as Bin did. Minhyuk raised and eyebrow and fished up his phone from his pocket.

****

[11.34]

****

**rocky road** :  _ oy sanha _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing … _

****

[11.39]

****

**sunshine-ah** : _ yes minhyuk hyung? _

**sunshine-ah** :  _ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° _

****

**rocky road** :  _ bin si here _

****

**sunshine-ah** :  _ in the cafeteria ?? _

**sunshine-ah** :  _ you shoukd go to him _

**sunshine-ah** :  _ thank you for standing up for me but you didn’t need to _

****

**rocky road** :  _ you know i had to sanha _

****

**sunshine-ah** :  _ hyung… _

****

**rocky road** :  _...but, uh, but nvm that _

**rocky road** :  _ hes w someone _

****

**sunshine-ah** :  _ binnie hyung is?? _

****

**rocky road** :  _ yes _

**rocky road** :  _ ive never seen the guy before _

****

**sunshine-ah** :  _ ଽ (৺ੋ ௦ ৺ੋ )৴ _

**sunshine-ah** :  _ dream boy???? _

****

**rocky road** :  _ … wow it must be _

****

**sunshine-ah** :  _ don’t go talking to him ok minhyuk hyung (^～^;)ゞ _

****

**rocky road** :  _ i won’t _

**rocky road** :  _ and sanha _

****

**sunshine-ah** :  _ yes hyung _

****

**rocky road** :  _ i will always stand up for you _

****

**sunshine-ah** :  _ (⺣◡⺣) _

****

Minhyuk put down his phone, sighing into his hand. For some reason his cheeks felt like on fire, but he tried to redirect his focus onto his friend across the room. It truly had to be dream boy. He couldn’t see nothing but Bin’s back, but he recognised his movements and what they meant. And the man across of him seemed to feel the same. Minhyuk shook his head, and turned his back. Something for later, when things weren’t as awkward. He zoomed into the conversation on his table again, trying to participate.

-

Exchanging notes felt like a safe activity for Dongmin. Even as he was scribbling down words into his notepad, he couldn’t help but glance at the man across him. Each time he was caught, he was met with a big smile and he always felt flustered. Now as things were fine between them, he could finally accept how he found the other man attractive. He was wearing a red pullover and a pair of black jeans and it looked  _ good  _ on him. Dongmin were mainly stating facts. 

As he finished copying the notes of the class, he handed the notepad back. Bin took them from him and asked with an undertone of embarrassment:

“Were you able to read my writing… I know it’s kinda messy”.

Dongmin tried a small smile.  _ How considerate _ , he thought to himself. 

“Yes, I could read them just fine”.

Bin blushed, but smiled back. For a while they were just sitting there, smiling at each other, before Dongmin’s phone buzzed. Glancing down, he saw it was a text from Myungjun. 

“Oh, sorry, gotta check this”, he said. 

****

[11.55]

****

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ help me dongminnie  _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ jinjin is mad at me (ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣﹏ᵕ̣̣̣̣̣̣) _

****

**chacha** :  _ where are you? I’m coming over _

****

Dongmin looked up from his phone. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go”.

Bin looked disappointed, but nodded. As Dongmin got up from his seat, Bin rose as well. The other man smiled at him and put his hand forward. 

“It was nice meeting you, Dongmin. Let’s do this again”, he said. 

Dongmin flushed, but smiled and shook his hand. 

“You too, Bin. And sure”.

And so he left the table to find his hyung. 

-

Bin had barely sat down in his chair, before the chair across from him was dragged out again. Looking up, expecting Dongmin again, smiling, his smile at once faltered when he saw Minhyuk taking the seat again. Before he could speak, the younger boy took the word. 

“Sorry for this morning. Anyways. Was that who I think it was?”

For a second Bin didn’t say anything, just frown, but then he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He threw out his arms. 

“Yes! It was him! God, I’m in love”.

Minhyuk laughed at this. 

“I didn’t think you had it in you! How did this happen?”

Bin felt his face close to split in half from smiling so hard. 

“I don’t know? I apologised for my earlier behaviour? I introduced myself? And he said it was fine! God, his name is Dongmin, Dongmin! Ain’t that the name of angels”.

Minhyuk shook his head at this, still smiling. 

“That’s fantastic, hyung”.

Bin nodded. 

”He’s everything I’ve ever wanted. Considerate and kind. Dream boy, indeed”.

Minhyuk smiles, before turning serious. 

“But, you know. I apologise for how I put it out this morning, but not for what I wrote”. Minhyuk paused. “You haven’t really been paying attention to Sanha lately. He’s got a lot on his mind and you just don’t seem to care”.

Bin frowned, before sighing. 

“I suppose you’re right… I’ve just been, I don’t know, blown away by Dongmin. He’s perfect, you know?”, as he saw Minhyuk’s glare, he quickly added, “not that that makes it ok. I will do better and I’ll talk to him”.

Minhyuk smiled. 

“Good”.

Bin then smirked. 

“Besides, you’re looking out for him enough for both of us, don’t you?”

It was just a playful nab, but the way Minhyuk stuttered at this baffled Bin. 

“What- what do you mean by that?”

Bin just stared at him. 

“Nothing? I’m just kidding- what?”

Minhyuk blushed. 

“What, no, of course, nothing. It was nothing”.

Bin narrowed his eyes at his friend for a few seconds, before he let it go. 

“Ok, whatever then”, he shrugged. “By the way, what happened to your friends you were dissing me to eat with?”

Minhyuk smirked. 

“They weren’t my friends. And anyway, they were way too boring to stay with after I’d had spotted my dear hyung Binnie being stood up”.

Bin spluttered.

“He didn’t stand me up!”

-

When Dongmin reached the local coffee shop, he was met with a very sad-looking Myungjun. 

“Dongminnie”, the older man called for him with an exasperated voice as he spotted him entering the cafe. He was sat by the far end of the room, and Dongmin sighed as he got to him and settled down.

“Hyung. What have you done now?”, the man in front of him looked close to tears, and Dongmin smiled softly at him. “And I’m sorry, but my class starts in one hour, so I can’t stay for too long”

Myungjun nodded and sighed tearfully. 

“He’s mad at me, Dongmin, and I don’t know what to do”.

Dongmin nodded. 

“Take it from the beginning”

Myungjun sobbed. 

“I… I ate the last cereal”

Dongmin raised an eyebrow. 

“No, you don’t understand! He had saved it… for later… and I ate it. And now he’s mad”. 

Dongmin shook his head.

“You’re serious? You fought because of cereal?”

He’d laugh at the scenario, if his friend hadn’t looked so miserable. Dongmin smiled softly at his friend.

“Come on, I’ll get you some coffee and cake. Be right back”.

Half an hour later and several cups later, Dongmin was on his way to campus. He walked by the big lawn as he picked his phone up to text his other hyung.

****

[12.35]

****

**chacha** : _ what’s this I hear about you being mad at Myungjun hyung  _

****

_ jinjin is typing … _

****

[12.37]

****

**jinjin** :  _ really? _

**jinjin** :  _ is that why he left and wouldn’t reply for an hour _

**jinjin** :  _ I didn’t get mad I mainly sighed and he left in a hurry _

****

**chacha** :  _ wow _

****

**jinjin** :  _ I’m gonna try calling him again _

****

**chacha** :  _ please do _

****

Dongmin sighed at himself as he put his phone into his pocket. He couldn’t believe he had to leave lunch early because his hyung was being a silly. 

-

[12.49]

****  
**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ thank u dongminnie (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh so silly
> 
> major jinjin and myungjun chapter coming up next !


	11. weights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the life of myungjun

As Myungjun woke up, he was met with a heavy weight against his chest. He blinked at himself, for a minute confused. It had been years ago that he had been burdened with such mornings. But alas, the weight felt different and as he glanced down, he was met with the sleeping face of Jinwoo. His dark brown hair were shadowing his eyes, but Myungjun could still see the smiling of his mouth. Myungjun couldn’t help but smile himself.  _ There he is _ , he thought. He looked as though he was having a pleasant dream. Myungjun wanted to know what he was experiencing, even dreams he wanted to live through with the younger boy.

Myungjun craved to touch the other man, the way his face was illuminated by the morning sun shining onto the bed from the glass window, but he did not, he did not want to wake the boy from his restful slumber. Carefully he relocated the boy from his chest, until he was lying with his head on the bed. Sitting over him, in this position he could see his full face. He was truly smiling, and his long eyelashes were shadowing cheeks. Myungjun felt himself falling in love again. With a small kiss to his temple, Myungjun rose from the bed and walked out into the kitchen. 

Reaching the big and spacious kitchen, Myungjun was still smiling. A big window on the ceiling lit up the room, which was in wood and whites, filled with kitchen utensils and herbs. He walked up to the coffee machine and started it. Soon the big room was filled with the heavy aroma of coffee and Myungjun hummed pleased. As he made two cups, he glanced at the time.  _ 8.01 _ . He still had time before his shift at the flower shop. 

Walking back to the room, he stopped in the doorway and watched his boyfriend sleeping again. They had been living together for over a year now, but Myungjun still felt as blessed as he had the first time they had woken up together. There had been ups and downs along the way, especially some hardships caused by Jinwoo’s conservative family, but here they were - together. Myungjun left the door and carefully stepped over the clothes littered over the ground, until he was right in front of the bed. Putting down the cups on the bedside table, he got into bed again. 

“Jinjin”, he called softly, watching as his boyfriend shifted in his sleep and slowly regained consciousness. The man yawned and stretched out on the bed, before he with a soft smile opened his eyes and murmured a low “ _ good morning, mj _ ”.

“Did you sleep well, love?”, Myungjun asked him. The younger man smiled and stretched out again, before sitting up in bed. Myungjun turned to grab one of the cups, when he felt himself being hugged from the side. 

“Hey, now”, he said to the still sleepy Jinwoo, patting his right arm which was draped alongside his abdomen. The other man hummed in response and landed a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. Myungjun laughed. 

“Now you’ve done and done it!”, Coffee cups forgotten, Myungjun turned around and pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed. Looking down, Myungjun could see that Jinwoo now was fully awake. His cheeks were red and he was wearing that blinding smile of his. 

Myungjun leaned in close to his boyfriend’s face, noticing the way the latter held his breath. Just centimeters away, he stopped and smiled, getting a smile back, before he rose his left hand from beside Jinwoo’s abdomen and started tickling him. Jinwoo’s squeaked, not expectant in the least, but soon he was laughing to his heart’s content, tears filling up in his eyes from the sensation.

“Stop”, he gasped out. “Please stop”. 

When he truly did stop, the man beneath him was breathing heavily, face red and wet with endeavour. Myungjun now went down and placed a big kiss on Jinwoo’s temple, then his cheek, his jaw and then his lips. As he kissed his boyfriend, he felt that feeling of total ease again. As their lips parted, Jinwoo chased after him, but Myungjun’s grip on his shoulder held his body down. Jinwoo groaned, but quit as Myungjun kissed him on his jaw again. Myungjun moved his lips further down, sucking into the skin on his boyfriend’s neck. Enough for his boyfriend to groan in a whole other way, but not enough to leave a mark. Myungjun didn’t feel the need to leave marks anymore. He knew what was his and how no one would ever be able to take that from him. He hummed as he sucked and then kissed the spot, feeling the body squirm underneath himself. He trailed his boyfriend’s midriff down, before stopping and looking up.

“Is this fine?”, he asked.

As his boyfriend nodded, he kept going. The cups of coffee stayed forgotten on the bedside table and Myungjun didn’t think about work at all in this moment. 

-

Myungjun got to work late. Being scolded by his boss in front of his coworkers sucked, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. He still felt in a daze after having been with his boyfriend, as he always did. Dongmin sometimes laughed at that, how they still seemed to be in their honeymoon phase after all those years, but Myungjun just couldn’t help himself. It had been years, but he doubted he’d ever not be this in love. 

The business went slowly that day, and Myungjun stood in the cash register and kept on with the phone in secret. He was texting with Dongmin, who he found was acting secretive and pequliar with him, in a way he never had before. 

 

[11.54]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ so what happen lately _

 

**chacha** :  _ nothing _

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ c’mon dongminnue i’m bored _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ anythin that has happened w the hot jerk ? _

 

**chacha** :  _ nothing _

**chacha** :  _ gtg hyung i’m studying _

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ more like stuDYING am i right _

 

**chacha** :  _ haha sure _

 

Myungjun put down his phone again and sighed. His dongsaeng was being no fun and he was bored at work. He tried texting Jinwoo instead, knowing he’d probably be busy studying but willing to take the chance.

 

[12.07]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ jinjin i’ m bored _

 

He waited a few moments, but there were no reply so he simply sighed and put his phone down again. By the time the clock turned 12.30, Myungjun was clocking out for lunch. As he opened the door to the backroom, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Curiously he picked it up. It was from Jinwoo.

 

[12.32]

 

**jinjin** :  _ are you on break sugartroop _

 

Instead of replying, Myungjun hastily picked up his bag from the backroom, and walked into the flower area again. As expected, there stood his boyfriend by the big sunflowers, a blinding smile on his lips as he waved at Myungjun.

“Jinjin!”, Myungjun called out and walked fastly to his boyfriend’s side. Not caring about the people around them, Myungjun kissed his boyfriend square on the lips right where he was standing. Jinwoo kissed him back, before pushing him off.

“Not in here, not at your work”.

Looking around, it seemed as if only two young girls had noticed the exchange. The two girls giggled embarrassingly at them, but otherwise it h.ad caused no commotion. Myungjun nodded in agreement, and spoke.

“Let’s get out of here, I need to be back by 13.15”.

-

They ended up in a big park nearby, enjoying the still-hot weather on the freshly cut lawn. Myungjun had but a sandwich in his bag, but Jinwoo had brought fruits, soda and some cake.

“From your other work”, he explained, “they gave me a discount!”

Myungjun laughed at this.

“They had better! Or I’d get really mad. My boyfriend deserves nothing but the tastiest  _ and  _ cheapest deserts”

Jinwoo smiled at him.

“Is that so”, he mainly said.

When they had eaten, they both lied down on the picnic blanket.Seeing as they couldn’t stop staring at each other, they soon couldn’t help but let out each a bubbly, loud laugh. Myungjun felt at ease, not trying to mind how his break was soon ending and he had to go back working for another five hours. As Jinwoo kissed him, he let the thoughts rest.

-

When Myungjun arrived home at half past six in the evening, he was met with the smell of pizza and an undertone of burned food. Walking into the kitchen, it was cold from opened windows all over, and he could see two packages of pizza and some very fried frying pan lying in the sink. And, of course, a very sorrowful-looking Jinwoo sitting with the pizza packages in front of him.

“I’m sorry”, he said, looking embarrassed. ”I wanted to surprise you and make some food, but I… I ruined it, so pizza it is”.

Myungjun narrowed his eyes as he inspected the kitchen, but seeing as no big damages had been done by the other, he smiled and instead appreciated the thought. It was a sweet thought. 

“Pizza sounds lovely, Jinjin”, he said, watching as the other tried a small smile at him, which then broke out into a big grin. “Let’s eat”.

The day met its’ end with the two men sitting in front of the TV, watching reruns of  _ Star Trek _ . As they watched Khan taking his revenge, Myungjun noticed Jinwoo dozing of where he was resting on his lap. Carefully, he picked the remote up and lowered the volume from the telly, bringing it to a pleasant background noise. Looking down on his boyfriend, he suddenly felt a vague feeling of déjà vu. But he didn’t mind it, as he kissed his temple and continued watching the movie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need to write more mjin, not enought jinjin in this chapter. but i felt it was a nice little break. a day in the life.
> 
> back to bin and eunwoo next chapter xx


	12. conflict !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: bin is not getting punched, booksmusicmovies, i promise

Dongmin woke up Sunday morning face down on his desk. Looking at the clock, he felt several kinds of shock from seeing that the clock was already past 11. He had spent the evening before studying late into the night, but never before had the exhaustion caused him to black out before he could turn in for the night. Looking down on his paper, he found it was way past half finished though, and he sighed in relief at himself as he picked up his phone. Clicking it open, he was met with several messages from his hyung, Myungjun.

 

[08.13]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ morning dongminnie _

 

[08.24]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ wake up im bored _

 

[08.32]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ jinjin won’t wake up pls entertain me with you hot boy fantasies _

 

Dongmin flushed at this.  _ The audacity _ , he thought to himself. _ I never should had told him about that _ . Not that it wasn’t true though, he thought about Bin more and more since they had become acquaintances. 

 

[08.45]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ are you really sleeping _

 

[09.01]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ drinking coffee now i hope youve woken up _

 

[09.15]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ no? well it’s fine imm jump jinjin now  _

 

Dongmin winced at himself at this.  _ Tmi.  _

 

[10.29]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _ i always get what i want _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ sleep tight dongminnie _

 

After this there were no more messages, and Dongmin got up from his desk to go to the bathroom mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, quite frankly looking like the dead. He sighed at his expression and turned on the water to splash some onto his face. He felt a bit more alive as he dried his skin and put on a moisturizer. 

Walking out of the bathroom, he picked up his phone from the desk and headed to the sofa. Well sitting down, he finally replied to his hyung.

 

[11.13]

 

**chacha** :  _ morning hyung _

 

_ myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪ is typing … _

 

[11.15]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ you woke up now ? jeez i thought you were messing w me _

 

**chacha** : _ why would i ever do that _

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ idk _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ busy w something maybe *wink _

 

Dongmin frowned.

 

**chacha** :  _ gross hyung _

**chacha** :  _ i was up studying late last night and then blacked out sometime _

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ yeah yeah _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ damn dongminnie take care of urself _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ i’m off today and jinjin will be home from practice soon _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ come over for brunch ? _

 

Dongmin smiled at himself.

 

**chacha** :  _ thank you hyung _

**chacha** :  _ will be over as soon as ive showered _

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ see you soon then σ(≧ε≦ｏ) _

-

Bin had tried to talk to Sanha during sunday practice. During the first break he approached the taller man, who smiled to him as he saw his apprehension.

“Hi, Sanha”, he said. They had greeted each other already, but Bin found he brought an awkward air, which the other man didn’t seem to be affected by at all. Sanha smiled to him.

“Hello, Binnie hyung. Again”.

Bin nodded.

“I just wanted… I just wanted to apologise for being absent and inconsiderate towards you and Minhyuk”, he gestured to the other man standing behind him, who smiled.

Sanha looked taken aback, but quickly recovered and smiled to him.

“Thank you, hyung. It’s alright. It was nice of you to bring it up, though”.

Bin smiled.

“So, I just wanted to say, if you want to talk about anything, I’m free after this”.

Sanha’s smile faltered and he suddenly looked embarrassed. Glancing back, Minhyuk looked the same.

“That’s kind of you, hyung, but… Minhyuk and me are going to the movies after practice”.

Bin didn’t know what to say.

“Oh”, was all he could get out.

Sanha tried to save the situation.

“Do you want to come with? I’m sure there’s still some tickets left”.

The blonde kid beamed at him, and Bin smiled back, about to say yes, when he with a glance back noticed Minhyuk’s expression. The younger man looked faltered, as though he had bitten into something sour. When he noticed Bin’s eyes on him, he rearranged his expression.  _ What? _ Bin thought to himself, before he turned to Sanha. He smiled a little grin to his friend, before speaking.

“Thanks for the offer,  _ guys _ ”, he said with another glance back. Minhyuk looked embarrassed. “But I have some homework that needs to be done”, he looked at Sanha again, who looked disappointed. “Maybe we can meet up for dinner later? At McDonald’s?”

Sanha smiled at him again, 

“I understand. Dinner sounds lovely, doesn’t it, Minhyuk hyung?”

The man behind them nodded. Sanha clapped his hands together.

“Dinner it is then. Nice!”

The tall kid started walking towards the group of people, and Bin turned to Minhyuk. Minhyuk looked ready to bolt, but Bin took his wrist into his hand, stopping him from doing such. He narrowed his eyes at the suddenly nervous boy.

“What is going on?”, he asked.

Minhyuk spluttered.

“Nothing going on! Jeez, leave me alone, will you”.

Bin’s eyes widened, as he stepped back.

“Wow, ok”, he deadpanned, before turning to walk to the group.

He heard Minhyuk talking behind him.

“No, wait, hyung…”

Bin turned around, eyes narrowed and face in a frown.

“If you don’t want me along, just say so! Don’t be a dick about it”.

He heard a gasp behind him, and turned to see Sanha. The boy looked red in the face, expression angry.

“What’s this I hear? Don’t talk to him like that!”

Bin realised Sanha had only heard the last part, and tried to save himself from the younger man’s anger.

“No, that’s not…”, then he stopped in his tracks. “You know what? Whatever. I’ve done nothing wrong. It’s you”, he pointed gestured toward Minhyuk, who looked positively dying from embarrassment, ”who’s got some problem, and before you’ve figured it out”, Bin paused, before continuing, “I’m out of here”.

Not listening to the sounds behind him, Bin walked up to Jinwoo.

“Jinwoo hyung”, he said, and smiled as the older man turned to him. The man put down his bottle of water, as he waited for what Bin had to say.

“I’ve got a really bad stomach age and I doubt I’ll be able to focus during the last part of practice. May I be excused early?”

Jinwoo frowned, a look of worry in his eyes.

“Are you ok?”, Bin nodded, and then grimaced to emphasise his apparent ache. Jinwoo continued. “Of course, you can leave early if you’re no good”.

Bin smiled.

“Thank you. I’ll probably only slow down the team, being like this”.

Jinwoo nodded, and put a hand on Bin’s shoulder.

“You get better soon. I’ll see you next week”.

Bin smiled to him, and turned to walk to his bag in the far corner of the room. He walked past Sanha and Minhyuk who looked a mixture of worry and embarrassment, but neither of them said nothing and Bin left, not looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh, conflict, again? :/ i just can't let them rest but these boys need to TALK. minhyuk wyd
> 
> also: if you're into BTS, please consider checking out my new fic "I want a love that falls as fast as a body from the balcony". just one chapter out by now, it is taekook (loosely) outsiders au !! i love me some greasers/soc romance


	13. essay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is 100% self-indulgent

When Dongmin arrived to the cafeteria after his math class, he at once spotted Moon Bin sitting by the far corner, looking sour. As Dongmin contemplated whether or not he could simply walk up to the other man, he was seen by Bin, who shone up at once and waved at him. He smiled back, and got in line to buy some food. He felt relieved at having seen the other man. Myungjun and Jinwoo had decided to go on a lunch date and he had dreaded having to eat on his own in the loud cafeteria. Of course there were cafés and a McDonald’s nearby, but Dongmin enjoyed staying at campus for most of his time.

When he walked up to the other man, the bad mood from earlier seemed to be blown away.

“Hello, Dongmin”, he said. “How are you today?”

Dongmin smiled at him.

“Hello, Bin. I’m fine, thank you, how are you?”

The dark-haired man beamed at him.

“I’m feeling just raving!” 

Dongmin laughed at the expression and took a seat on the opposite of Bin. The man was wearing a black t-shirt with a jeans jacket thrown over his shoulders today, and Dongmin thought he looked good.

“So, are you ready for class tomorrow?”, Dongmin asked, feeling safe in his choice of topic. He felt different when he saw the expression falter on the man in front of him though. 

“What?”, he asked.

Bin shook his head.

“No, I… I just realised I have barely started on my essay!”, the man in front of him exclaimed fatally, hands covering his face. “I will die”.

The overly animated way of speaking brought a small smile to Dongmin’s lips, but he felt worry for the other.

“Really? But… uh. You’re fine? The deadline isn’t until friday, anyway…”, in his head he admitted that he’d feel panicked too, if in the same position. It was a big essay, not one to write in a few hours. The man across him groaned.

“I’m doomed”.

Dongmin wasn’t sure what made him speak, maybe it was pity or the way the pretty boy on the opposite of him looked in that moment, but soon afterwards he heard himself say,

“Let me help you”. 

They both found themselves surprised with the words Dongmin had spoken. Dongmin felt his face flush.

“I-I mean…”

But he was interrupted by the way the other man clapped his hands together.

“Please!”

-

Since Bin had a class after lunch, they decided to meet up at four in the afternoon, at Dongmin’s dorm. Dongmin would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, even though he knew that it was silly.  _ It’s not a date _ , reproved himself. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his chest, no matter silly or not. Frankly said, he didn’t have a lot of friends, the only people he had had in his dorm were Myungjun and Jinwoo, and now someone else were coming to visit. Someone he wasn’t even sure how he felt about, at that.

As he waited for the other man to arrive, hoping he’d find the way since all he had to go by were an oral description, he got a text.

 

group chat:  **no**

 

[15.57]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ dongminnie _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ what are u doing _

 

Dongmin scratched himself behind his ear.

 

**chacha** :  _ studying _

 

_ myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪ is typing …  _

 

[15.58]

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ can i come over !! _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ jinjin is being a bore _

 

**jinjin** :  _ thank you love for talking about me when i’m next to you _

**jinjin** :  _ i’m not being a bore, i’m studying for my thesis _

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ _

 

**chacha** :  _ when’s your thesis, hyung? _

 

**jinjin** :  _ next monday ! _

 

**chacha** :  _ good luck _

 

**jinjin** :  _ thank you dongmin _

 

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _  see? what a bore _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ anyways _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ can i come over? i’ll bring snacks _

 

**chacha** :  _ no! _

**chacha** :  _ i mean no i’m busy _

**chacha** :  _ writing on my essay _

**chacha** :  _ sorry _

 

As Dongmin sent his reply, there was a loud knock on the door. Glancing on the time, he found it was five past four, and he put down his phone and took a deep breath. And so he walked to the door and opened it.

-

Bin had been so busy in front of the mirror, he realised that the time was already four by the time he left his dorm room. He had picked out his clothes carefully, but nothing had quite felt like the right choice. He ended up throwing on his red hoodie and a pair of black jeans and decided that was good enought. It wasn’t a date, after all. Just a study date, which, totally, meant not a date.

Grabbing his phone, he saw he had gotten texts from both Sanha and Minhyuk again. He gritted his teeth as he quickly read them through.

 

[15.34]

 

**rocky road** :  _ can we talk? _

 

[15.37]

 

**sunshine-ah** :  _ i don’t know what’s going on with you and minhyuk hyung but i’m sorry for acting hasty _

 

[15.40]

 

**sunshine-ah** :  _ (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ _

 

[15.42]

 

**rocky road** :  _ c’mon hyung you’re always on your phone I know you’ve seen this _

 

Bin frowned to himself, seeing as he hadn’t actually seen it until by now.

 

[15.55]

 

**rocky road** :  _ fine i guess i deserve this for chewing you off but i think you’re totally misunderstanding! _

 

[15.57]

 

**rocky road** :  _ fine you know what? _

_ rocky road is typing … _

 

Bin shook his head and ignored the typing of message. Instead he locked the door to his dorm and started walking towards the room of Dongmin. It wasn’t that tricky to find, since it was relatively close to Bin’s dorm and all the rooms were on the same floor, but still he didn’t arrive until about six minutes later. He didn’t know exactly though, since he didn’t want to check his phone and see another message, but that’s what he supposed as he knocked on the door.

He heard steps from inside and soon the door was opened. Dongmin stood in the doorframe with a small and nervous smile, gesturing for him to come inside. So that was what Bin did.

The room was similar to his own, but Dongmin had a big desk in the corner, where Bin had a table and a few chairs in the middle of the room, and there was also a big sofa sat in front of a TV on the wall. Bin eyed the movie-tile curiously, before he looked around some more. Dongmin’s small kitchen seemed to be used more than Bin’s, seeing as he had real kitchen utensils and some herbs put on the shelves. On the floor there was a big black carpet and Bin decided he liked the place. He told the other boy such, with a smile.

“Like the place”. 

Dongmin flushed at this, but smiled pleased. 

”Thank you, Bin”.

He gestured towards the desk, where he had put two chairs next to each other.

“Shall we?”

Bin nodded and followed him to the little space. Over the desk there were papers and books neatly arranged, and Bin made a mental reminder to brush up his own room, if he ever got the chance to invite the other man over. Settling down on one of the chairs, Dongmin opened one of the cabinets and picked out his computer, opening it. Bin dove for his bag, doing the same.

“Ok”, said Dongmin. “The topic is to write about a writer, starting from the renaissance to the post-modernist period. Have you any clue who you want to write about?”

Bin shrugged.

“Maybe Fitzgerald? I did like _ The Great Gatsby _ , after all”. He looked at the boy next to him curiously. “Who are you writing about?”

Dongmin smiled.    
“I prefer the post-modernist era. I’ve written about Haruki Murakami, with a main focus on  _ Kafka on the shore _ . His way of writing is phenomenal, in my personal opinion”.

Bin nodded.

“I’ve heard of him, but I’ve never actually read any of his works. But”, he added, “I’ve seen  _ Norweigan Wood _ !”

Dongmin smiled.

“Lovely”, he then cleared his throat. “Let’s do this then? There’s really good checkpoints online on how to write a literary essay, you can look it up while I go make some tea. Or”, he added after, “do you prefer coffee?”

Bin smiled at him.

“Tea sounds lovely, Dongmin, thank you”.

Dongmin smiled back.

“Tea, it is, then”.

-

As Dongmin stood by the kitchen and waited for the water to cook on the stove, he watched the back of the other man, smiling to himself. Bin was animatedly writing on his computer, searching for notes, and Dongmin couldn’t help his face. He didn’t even notice himself doing it until he turned to take the saucepan of the hotplate. The hot steam heat warmed up his face and he quickly moved, not wanting to cause red face from the hot vapour. He opened one of the cabinets, looking over his choices. He turned to Bin, who now seemed to have found a good source for his build-up.

“Earl Grey or Rooibos Vanilla?”, he called out to the other man. Bin turned to him, smile on his lips.

“Earl Grey, please”. 

“Milk or sugar?”

“Milk, thank you”.

Dongmin nodded and turned to pick out the teas. Taking two bags of Earl Grey, he opened another cabinet and picked out two cups, one white and one black. He put down the bags and poured the hot water over, opening his fridge to take out the milk carton. He filled one of the cups with the white beverage, putting the saucepan in the sink before walking back to the 

desk. He carefully put down the black cup in front of Bin, and sat down. Bin gratefully grabbed the cup, sipping out of it.

“Oh, hot!”, he exclaimed and Dongmin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why’s that a surprise?”, he looked at the other man’s computer, inspecting the page he was on. It looked reliable. Still, he asked, “you found anything good?” 

Bin beamed at him and Dongmin felt his cheeks heat up at the sight.  _ Calm yourself _ , he reproved himself,  _ you’re here to help him, this is not a date _ .

“Yes”, the other man said. “I think I might know how to do this now”.

_ By now? Does he want to leave?  _ Dongmin thought worriedly to himself. But as the other man looked a bit flustered, he supposed not.

“I could still use your help though, with reading through and such… if you would be willing to?”

Dongmin smiled, and Bin lost his embarrassed countenance, smiling back.

“I’d love to, Bin, I told you”.

Smiling at each other for a while, both boys felt a bit of fluster at the sight of each other. But none said nothing, and soon enough they both turned to their computers, doing their work.

-

[15.58]

 

**rocky road** :  _ here’s the deal _

**rocky road** :  _ i think i’m in love w sanha _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o who would had thought  
> also, ,why so secretive dongminnie  
> i wrote that Haruki Murakami essay lmao
> 
> (another chapter of my bts fic is up! pls check it out if you'd like)  
> don't know when the next chapter will be up but pls be patient with me and pls leave kudos and comments if you like


	14. talk it out

For the first time since the beginning of term, Dongmin were heading to English class with a light mind. Yesterday’s study session had been going really well, Bin had stayed until late and they had for the most part discussed books. Dongmin felt expectant of today’s meeting. But Bin didn’t show up until the professor did, and by the time he arrived, he had a downcast look in his eyes. Dongmin looked to him curiously as he turned to follow the professor, but the man mainly smiled softly when their eyes met and no questions could be asked. Even though they weren’t close, Dongmin couldn’t help but feel troubled by the way the other man seemed to act lately, whenever he thought no one was watching him.

Sitting down in a seat up front, he looked up as the other man entered the room, gesturing for him to come join him in the seat next to his.

“Hello”, he greeted as the other man settled down next to him. “How are you?”

Bin glanced at him, a look of questioning in his eyes. But the look in Dongmin’s eyes must have told him something, since he broke out in a soft smile.

“I’m fine”, he paused, “or, I will be”.

Dongmin felt something close to sadness fill his stomach at the look the other man gave him. In his eyes were a sense of distress, as if he’d been done wrong somehow. But he didn’t want to push the other man into talking when he obviously didn’t feel like, so he mainly shrugged and said.

“That’s good to hear”.

Bin nodded and spoke.

“Yes, thank you. How are you, then?”

Dongmin smiled.

“I’m fine”.

The teacher up front started speaking, and they both turned toward him. 

“As you all know”, said the professor, “the essay is due this friday”. Groans could be heard around the room, and the teacher smirked. “Now, now. I give you this lesson to work on your paper, and therefore I expect nothing but the best by the time I have your work in my hand”.

Dongmin sensed a shudder next to him, and he turned to the boy next to him. Bin looked nervous, judging by the way he were fiddling with his sleeves. Dongmin nudged him with his elbow, and Bin turned to him. He smiled and mouthed a “ _ it’ll be fine _ ”. Bin smiled back at him, and Dongmin had to turn up front not to let his flushed cheeks show. The other man was really attractive. At the corner of his eyes he could see Bin still watching him, and he felt his face grow even redder. Reproving himself for his silly ways, he tried to fight the blush off before it became too obvious.

When the professor had stopped talking, they both picked their laptops up. Dongmin began reading through his work, being almost finished, when he heard a hushed sound from next to him. Bin looked at him with a smile, gesturing with his hands towards the computer.

“Would you mind reading through my work?”, he asked in a hushed voice. Dongmin smiled and nodded.

“Sure”.

He moved his own laptop aside, and Bin pushed his closer, within reach for Dongmin to read. As Dongmin was reading, he was at the same time really conscious of how close the other man had leaned in, almost as if he was reading his work at the same time as Dongmin. He tried his best to focus on the work, and he managed, but it was hard to stay in tune with the words he were reading when he felt eyes on his face the whole time. As he had finished his reading, he turned to comment on it, when his words got stuck in his throat. Bin’s face were really close to his and he was indeed staring at his face. For a moment they just stared into each other’s eyes, faces flushed, almost too close to be comfortable but still it felt as though it was just as it was supposed to be. But then Dongmin got well aware of their surroundings and had to avert his eyes with a cough. When he looked back up again, the other man had leaned back into his seat, look of embarrassment across his features.

“It was… it was good. The text, I mean”, Dongmin said awkwardly. “Just think about making more rows in your text”.

Bin nodded at this, looking equally awkward.

“Thank you”.

As Dongmin returned the laptop, they both stayed quiet for a while, focusing on their writing. Dongmin felt the pleasant air come up between them again, and he ravished in the wonders the calm aura did to his writing. Bin seemed to feel the same, judged by his pleased humming as he clattered away at the tangents of his computer. Dongmin thought the sounds were adorable.

Soon the class came to an end, and Bin closed his computer with a big sigh. Dongmin smiled at him.

“You feeling okay?”

Bin smiled back.

“Yes, I’ll probably finish it tonight!”

“That’s nice”, Dongmin replied, soft smile even wider. He paused for a bit, before he continued, feeling brave. “Would you like to get some lunch together?”

At once Bin’s expression faltered and Dongmin blinked.

“Ah, no… I can’t. I have something I have to do today”.

Dongmin felt the disappointment begin filling his stomach, but he mainly nodded.

“I see. It’s fine”.

Bin looked equally disappointed. 

“I’m sorry. If I could, I’d love to. Maybe some other time?”   
Dongmin nodded, smiling.

“Sure, that’s be nice”.

Bin smiled back, a bit of apprehension on his lips. He picked up his phone, moving it over the desk slowly.

“But, uh, could I maybe get your number? If it’s okay…”

Dongmin flushed, a smile on his lips.   
“Sure”

He took the phone and put his info in. He glanced up.

“I will send message to myself, ok?”

Bin nodded with a pleased smile.

 

[10.03]

**+46 xxx xxx xxx** :  _ hello _

 

Hearing his own phone buzz in his pocket, he handed the phone back and smiled. 

“Thank you”, he said as he picked it up from his bag, hurrying to save the number.

“No, thank you!”, said Bin. Glancing up, he saw the other man had a flush to his cheeks and Dongmin couldn’t help but smile.

 

Save  **+46 xxx xxx xxx** as  **Moon Bin** ? [ Yes ] [ No ]

-

Settling down in a seat in the local McDonald’s, Bin felt both nervous and weirdly cross. He hadn’t seen the text message until late, as he was on his way home from the study date, and he had had a big time shock. He had replied immediately as he saw it, getting a quick message back. Bin hadn’t been slow to show his bafflement, but the younger man had merely told him to meet him up at McDonald’s during lunch. And there he was now.

He spotted Minhyuk walking in through the entrance, still not seen himself. Minhyuk looked nervous and embarrassed, kind of how Bin had expected him to be. As he was spotted, Bin awkwardly waved and watched the man stride towards him. They both swallowed as Minhyuk sat down.

“So…”, said Bin aimlessly, motioning for the other to take of the food he had bought. Minhyuk took a fry and slowly ate it. Bin himself had no appetite, and he wished he was with Dongmin in the cafeteria now. Anything but this suffocating air that was around the table. He had to break the tension.

“So… you like Sanha, huh”.

Minhyuk almost choked on his fry at this straightforwardness. He coughed really loudly, and people around them turned to stare. Bin handed Minhyuk his cup of soda, which he gratefully accepted and sipped out of with vigour. As he had calmed himself down, gently bowing in apology to the people around, he turned to Bin. His cheeks were red.

“I…”, Minhyuk looked down, defeated. “Yes, I do”.

His voice were low and sullen, but Bin could hear him alright. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Bin asked him, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but it nontheless came through and Minhyuk seemed to shrink.

“I… I’m sorry”, he said. “I just… ah”, he threw his hands over his face. “I didn’t figure it out until just now. I’ve probably liked him for ages though”.

Bin said nothing, waiting for the younger man to continue. 

“I think I realised it last week, or so. I got so mad over you not giving Sanha the attention he needed, did you even know that he doesn’t have many friends in his class?”, Bin shook his head, feeling guilt come over him. “So, I just… Sanha was never mad, it was just me. Disproportionately mad, at that. Then suddenly I realised it wasn’t you I was angry with, it was everyone. Everyone that doesn’t give him the attention he deserves, you know? He’s like the literal sun, but he seldom gets the appreciation he deserves. And he deserves so much. And so, I realised that my feelings had passed friendship and turned into something more. And crazily enough? It has been like this for so long… I just couldn’t see it”

Bin felt at a loss for words. He found himself sitting and just gaping at the words of his best friend.

“That’s…”, he tried, “that’s really beautiful, Minhyuk”.

Minhyuk blushed at this.

“Thank you”, he shrugged, “I guess”

Bin stayed quiet a bit, mainly watching his friend for a bit. He felt a feeling of warmth fill his stomach at the view of his friend nervously eating his fries. 

“So, what are you going to do now?”

Minhyuk let his head fall to one side, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Nothing?”

Bin gasped at this.

“Nothing? You’re not going to confess?”

Minhyuk looked aghast.

“Confess? Of course not!”, Minhyuk shook his head. “I could never do that to him…”

Bin narrowed his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Minhyuk sighed.

“He’s my friend, my best friend, and I’ve been having these thoughts about him… imagine that betrayal”.

Bin rolled his eyes at this, earning himself a glare from Minhyuk.

“Betrayal? You’re stupid”, Minhyuk started protesting at this, but Bin waved him off.”Oh, shush. Anyway. That’s a whole new level of dumbass. Betrayal? What the hell. As if you can help what you’re feeling. As if you decided to fall for Sanha - did you?”, Minhyuk shook his head. Bin continued. “See? You’ve done nothing wrong. And even though it would be weird as fuck to have to you two being teethrottingly cute lovebirds”, Minhyuk blushed, and Bin smirked before speaking again, “it’s even weirder having you being an ass because of some unrequited love that you don’t even dare to dream of being otherwise. Dumbass”, He ended his speech with a sip out of his cup, for the emphasis. Minhyuk looked at him with wonder.

“Wow, I… thank you Bin”.

“No need to thank me, I’m just stating facts”, he replied.

“I had never dreamed that you’d respond so well to this”.

Bin raised an eyebrow.

“How did you think I’d react?”

Minhyuk shrugged.

“I thought you’d be mad”.

Bin frowned. He took a fry from the tray, appetite suddenly palpable.

“Well, you’re a dumbass”.

Minhyuk smiled at this, and it was the first time Bin had seen the younger man smile since they had met for the day. Bin couldn’t help but smile back, warmth fluttering in his chest.

“And you’re an ass”.

Bin laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just finished this chapter and didn't want to keep y'all waiting no longer! Hope you enjoy! I'm working a lot right now so idk when the next update will be up, but i'm working on it! And as always, kudos and comments are well appreciated.
> 
> (i have also updated my bts fic, pls check it out if you like!)
> 
> love,   
> tove xx


	15. lunch

Dongmin woke up at seven sharp for his economics class, his alarm clock waking him from his peaceful slumber. He grunted as he turned the clock off, feeling the wariness fill him up. He was a morning person, but some days just wasn’t his. Stretching out on his bed, he thought his day over. He only had a class in the morning, and then he was off for the rest of the day. College life was something he found himself enjoying more and more. He picked up his phone from the bedside table and blinked as a few messages shone back at him. From Bin. His stomach fluttered. 

[02.33]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ hey i finishde the essay !! _

****

[02.39]

> ****
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ oh i guses your sleeping _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ i think i might die so i probably should to _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ good night and good morning, Lee Dongmin _

****

Dongmin found himself smiling widely at the bad spelling in the texts he had got. He read the texts over before sending a reply back, putting his phone down again. He then got up from his bed and walked to the small kitchen, to make some tea for himself. His spirits were already lifted.

****

[07.03]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ good morning Bin _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ good job on that essay _

-

By the time Dongmin took his seat in economics, his mood was still good. Bin still hadn’t replied to his text, but he didn’t doubt he soon be getting a reply by the guy. Only the thought made him smile and he felt really silly.

“Hi”, someone beside him said and took a seat. “You’re in a good mood?”

Dongmin turned and saw  Kwon Dong-il settle down in the seat next to him. Dongmin smiled at him, but in his mind he had to admit the guy had totally fallen out of his mind, because of all the things that had happened the past week.

“Good morning, Kwon Dong-il. I guess I am”.

The sturdy guy nodded and smiled back, before turning to pack up his things for class. Dongmin did the same, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Glancing at the time, he figured he still could check it.

****

[7.56]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ good morning ! _

****

Dongmin felt his mouth corners turn upward as he replied.

****

[07.57]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ how are you, Moon Bin? _

****

_ Moon Bin is typing … _

****

As he waited for the other man to reply, he noticed Kwon Dong-il watching him. He turned curiously, turning his phone face down. It buzzed as he asked.

“Sorry?”

Kwon Dong-il mainly smiled at him.

“Nothing. You just look really nice smiling”.

Dongmin had no chance to reply to this, as the teacher up front started speaking and Kwon Dong-il turned forward. Dongmin frowned, as he did the same, putting his phone down without checking it at the same time. Had he misheard, or…? He shook his head to himself and put it out of his mind. No time to think about such matters when he had a class to attend to.

-

[07.57]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ how are you, Moon Bin? _

****

Bin smiled at his phone as he laid in bed. He had just woken up from his sleep, to get ready for his short Korean class, when he had seen a reply from the other man. Taking his number was the best decision he had ever made, he decided. 

He sent a quick reply back, before getting up from bed and heading into the bathroom.

****

[07.58]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ i’m good, a bit sleepy but haha. how are you? _

****

Looking into the mirror, he hummed pleased. His skin looked nice this particular day and he felt confident about going outside for class today.  _ And _ , he thought to himself,  _ maybe meet a particular someone later. _

Heading back to his bedside, he found Dongmin had yet to reply, but Sanha had written a text in the group chat.

****

[08.02]

groupchat:  **dummies**

> ****
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ so glad you guys are friends again ! _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ i hate when you fight, you’re my best friends _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪ _

****

Bin felt warmth in his chest when he looked at the messages of his friend’s. In his mind he wondered what Minhyuk had told Sanha though, since he himself hadn’t spoken to him since the fight, or whatever you would call it, had begun. As he pondered, Minhyuk himself replied.

****

[08.04]

****

> **rocky road** :  _ just a silly misunderstanding, sanha _

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ glad you could figure it out !! _

****

Bin didn’t know if he could agree on the “silly misunderstanding”-part, but he wasn’t going to comment on that fact. Instead he wrote:

****

[08.05]

****

> **binbin** :  _ glad to be back with my favourite squad _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ we’re you only squad _

****

Bin scoffed to himself.

****

> **binbin** :  _ try me bitch _

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ (∘⁼̴⃙̀˘︷˘⁼̴⃙́∘) _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** : _ such bad language _

****

[08.06]

****

> **binbin** : _ sorry sanha _
> 
> ****
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ feels right like home _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ （⌒▽⌒ゞ _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ screw u hyung _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ oh sanha _

****

_ rocky road is typing … _

****

Bin got down on his bed as he waited for Minhyuk to finish typing. Checking his time, he figured he still had some time to kill before going to class.

****

[08.08]

****

> **rocky road** :  _ you’re funny _

****

Bin scoffed at this, and changed chat.

****

> **binbin** :  _ took you 2 mins to type that out huh _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ you’re an ass _

****

Bin smirked to himself and changed back.

****

[08.09]

groupchat:  **dummies**

****

> **binbin** :  _ well I need to leave for class soon _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ we eating together tday? _

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ yes ! _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ yeah _

****

> **binbin** :  _ good unless you two wanna eat by urselves _

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ (?・・)σ _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ no stop let’s eat together _

****

> **binbin** :  _ fine good bye ttyl _

****

Bin thought he was really funny, but judged on the text he got from Minhyuk a few seconds later, it was clear the younger man did not agree.

****

[08.11]

****

> **rocky road** :  _ stop that you asshole _

****

> **binbin** :  _ sry couldn’t help _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ gtg, see you at lunch _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ unless…? _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ for real, YOU try me bitch _

****

Bin snickered and put down his phone into his pocket. His class begun in less than 20 minutes. He might as well leave. Dongmin still hadn’t replied, so he had nothing to wait around for anyway.

-

When Dongmin’s class had passed, he finally had a chance to check his phone. As he put his things down his bag, he fished the phone out of his back pocket. Bin truly had replied two hours past.

****

[07.58]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ i’m good, a bit sleepy but haha. how are you? _

****

He found himself smiling at his phone again, as he wrote a text back.

****

[10.16]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ sorry my class was starting _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ i hope you’re feeling more awake by now though _

****

He put his phone down again, when the man next to him spoke up.

“So, Lee Dongmin”, he said, and Dongmin turned to him, smile still on his lips. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

Kwon Dong-il smiled at him. Dongmin scratched behind his ear, before replying.

“Well, sure? Let me just text my hyungs to let them know I won’t join them”.

His desk mate’s smile grew wider and he nodded. They both got up from their seats and Dongmin picked his phone up again.

****

[10.19]

groupchat:  **no**

****

> **chacha** :  _ i’ll be eating with a classmate today so i won’t see you at lunch _

****

_ jinjin is typing … _

****

[10.20]

****

> **jinjin** :  _ ok! Then we’ll probably eat off campus _

****

> **chacha** :  _ talk to you later _

****

He put his phone down again and smiled at the man who looked at him expectantly.

“Let’s go, then”.

-

When Bin got to McDonald’s, he saw Sanha and Minhyuk had already arrived. He stood in the entrance for a few seconds, mainly watching his two friends sitting at one of the tables. Sanha was speaking, and Minhyuk was watching him, his eyes big and full of wonder. How hadn’t he noticed before? As he was standing there, watching over his friends, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around quickly, heart in his throat. Had he stopped others from entering the restaurant? But as he turned around, he was met with two smiling faces. Myungjun and Jinwoo.

“Hyungs!”, Bin exclaimed with a big grin.

Myungjun patted his shoulder.

“How are you, Binnie?”

Bin smiled at the nickname.

“I’m fine, how are you guys?”

Jinwoo smiled and spoke.

“We’re good. A bit hungry, maybe”.

Bin laughed.

“I’m sorry for stopping traffic. I got lost watching my cute friends over there” he looked over his shoulder to his two friends, who now had noticed them and were waving. “Would you like to join us?” Bin smiled. “Unless that would spoil your date”.

Jinwoo shrugged while Myungjun shook his head enthusiastically. 

“That sounds lovely!”, said Myungjun with a big smile.

They walked together to the table, and were soon joined with Sanha and Minhyuk, who both echoed a “ _ hello _ ” at their hyungs. They shuffled their chairs together, making space for the extra chair Myungjun pulled from another table. They settled down.

“So”, said Myungjun as Jinwoo got up to make their order. “What is up?”

The three younger men all smiled back to him, but it was Sanha, sipping on his strawberry milkshake, who replied.

“Just hanging out between classes, as usual”, he put down his cup with a smile. “What are you up to, hyung? On a lunch date?”

Myungjun smiled.

“Yes, exactly that”, he glanced back to Jinwoo standing in line with a dreamy expression. Jinwoo looked back and smiled with an equal dreamy expression. Myungjun sighed. “Isn’t he lovely…”

Bin said nothing, mainly smiling at his hyung. It was Sanha who spoke again.

“You guys are so cute!”

Myungjun turned back with a laugh.

“Thank you, Sanha. You’re the cutest!”, Sanha beamed at him, but Myungjun kept going. “Don’t you have a honey?”

Bin noticed Minhyuk wince slightly next to him at this. He discreetly bumped his elbow into his side, causing a glare from the younger man. Sanha blushed.

“No, I don’t…”, he said quietly. Bin thought he saw him glance at Minhyuk, but as he really had time to focus on the younger man, he was looking down into his cup of milkshake again.  _ Really?  _ Bin hummed quietly to himself.  _ Interesting. _

Myungjun laughed as Jinwoo approached the table.

“I’m sorry, Sanha. That was insensitive of me”.

Jinwoo sat down, putting his tray between himself and Myungjun.

“What did you say now, sugar?”

Myungjun shook his head, but it was Sanha who spoke.

“It’s fine, hyung. He only asked me a question”.

Sanha laughed self-deprecatingly, flush still visible on his cheeks. Bin felt that he had to change the conversation, for all their sakes. Glancing to Minhyuk, the younger man looked as if bursting.

“Well, I actually have an essay I have to finish until friday. I have finished it, but it feels a bit silly, since I’m writing about a writer I’m not too familiar with”.

Safe conversation. Jinwoo peaked up at once.

“Who are you writing about?”

Bin smiled, relief in his stomach. Looking discreetly to Minhyuk again, he found the man looked better. He had a thankful look in his eyes, as he looked back at Bin.

“I’m writing about F. Scott Fitzgerald, and  _ The Great Gatsby _ ”.

Jinwoo smiled at this.

“Good choice though. Have you read his other works? I really liked  _ The Beautiful and Damned _ ”.

Bin shook his head.

“No, I have not, actually. Do you recommend it?”

Jinwoo smiled, and started a long explanation of the book. Next to him, Myungjun were making puking signs, causing them all to laugh. But that didn’t falter Jinwoo, who, probably used to it, kept explaining the storyline. Lunch passed peacefully, laughter and a book study, between munches of fries and milkshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how to feel abt this chapter huh
> 
> next: dongmin (though idk when it will be up hehe)
> 
> love  
> tove xx


	16. lunch 2

Walking with Kwon Dong-il to the cafeteria was an experience. Dongmin had figured the other man were popular, but that he’d be stopped every other step by someone greeting him? That was just absurd. Dongmin couldn’t help but wonder what he was there for, when the other man obviously wasn’t short of friends. But he knew those thoughts were his own insecurities, so he tried to push them away. Some even greeted him, and he tried his best to smile politely back at those. But it got tiring, he who was not very used to too much recognition. By the time they reached the cafeteria, Dongmin was spent.

“What are you going to get?”, asked Kwon Dong-il, no tiredness to be found in him. Dongmin looked at the choices, and made a decision.

“I’ll take the noodle dish, I think. What about you?”

Kwon Dong-il nodded and smiled.

“Sounds good. If you’re a vegetarian, I mean. I’ll have chicken, of course”

Dongmin frowned at this, but said nothing, merely humming in reply. As they took their orders, they soon were on their way to a table. Settling down by the windows, Dongmin found himself suddenly longing outside, away, to be with his friends. He knew the thoughts were impolite to the other man, but still he couldn’t help but feel that way of misplacement again. As if he was a stranger in a common environment. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he almost missed Kwon Dong-il speaking to him. He had to ask for repetition.

“Sorry?”, he asked the sturdy man in front of him. Kwon Dong-il smiled, though with a peculiar look in his eyes. 

“You’re really up in the clouds, aren’t you?”, Dongmin tried not to frown again at this. “I asked: what are your plans for later this afternoon?”

Dongmin thought the question over. In all honesty, he had no plans for the evening, but he had hoped he could meet with his friends some later. He decided to answer the question with some vagueness. 

“I might meet up with some friends later. How about you?” He felt it rude not to ask in reply. 

The man shrugged. 

“There’s a party”.

Dongmin waited a few seconds for the man to speak on, but as he did not, he nodded. 

“I see”, he replied. “Sounds fun”. 

It did not, to Dongmin, but he wasn’t going to be that honest. 

Kwon Dong-il smiled at him. 

”You want to come? You can bring your friends”.

Dongmin opened his mouth, but before he could decline the offer, his phone buzzed. He glanced at his pocket, before speaking. 

“Sorry, gotta check this”.

 

[10.41]

 

> **Moon Bin** :  _ I’m feeling awake alright _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ how was class ? _

 

Dongmin felt his mouth corners lift at the text. He glanced up at the man who was still watching him. 

“Sorry, is it fine if I reply to this?”

Kwon Dong-il shrugged. 

“I’m not your mum. Do reply, if you like”. 

This time Dongmin slightly frowned, before he started writing a reply. 

 

[10.42]

 

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ class was fine _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ how about yours? _

 

He put down his phone next to his plate, before picking up his utensils, taking a noodle with it. 

“Sorry, you were asking before?”

Kwon Dong-il sighed, but he smiled still. 

“The party”.

“Oh”, Dongmin replied. “Right”

He took a bite of his food to save some time, chewing slowly to emphasise deep thought. But Kwon Dong-il spoke before he had a chance to. 

“Please, I’d really like you to come”.

Dongmin swallowed and looked up at the man. He really looked as though he wanted Dongmin to come, though he had no idea why such a guy would want him to. And anyway, how could he decline such a inquiry? Dongmin tried a small smile. 

“Ok, I’ll go… I guess”. 

Kwon Dong-il smiled widely. 

“Thank you, it’ll be fun. It’s at my place, I’ll text you the location. If”, he paused with a laugh, “you’d give me your number?”

Dongmin shrugged. 

“Sure”.

He picked up his phone, seeing another text by Bin. He replied before handing his phone over. 

 

[10.43]

 

> **Moon Bin** :  _ class was boring ! _

 

[10.45]

 

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ that’s unfortunate, Bin _

 

“Here you go”, he said and handed over the phone. Kwon Dong-il took it with a smile, and started writing in his number. Dongmin wasn’t sure how he felt about this new closer acquaintance, neither how his plans for the evening had been almost made for him, but he was careful not to let it show on his face. Maybe it’d be fun. Maybe the man was just bad at acting civil. That, or, the fault lied with Dongmin, which wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Thank you”, said Kwon Dong-il as he handed the phone back. “I’ll text you the details later”. He picked up his utensils, starting to pick at his chicken. “You got a text”.

Dongmin looked down at the phone in his hand, seeing the newly saved contact and the text that had been sent to the number, spelling “ _ lee dongmin” _ , before going back to his text list and seeing that Bin indeed had sent another text to him. He read it. 

 

[10.47]

>  
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ well yah _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ so…… what are you up to today? _

 

Dongmin almost groaned at the text. Had it only come a few minutes earlier. 

 

[10.50]

>  
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ apparently, I’m going to a party  _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ what about you? _

 

He put his phone down again, and started eating. Kwon Dong-il stroke up a conversation, talking about football, and Dongmin tried his best to be attentive, even though he knew few things about the subject. In his mind though, he kept thinking about his plans for the evening, with something close to discomfort. 

-

[10.50]

 

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ apparently, I’m going to a party _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ what about you? _

 

Bin raised an eyebrow at the text he just got.  _ Apparently?  _ Intrigued, he wrote back. 

 

[10.51]

 

> **Moon Bin** :  _ sounds suspcisous _

 

“Who are you texting?”, said a voice from across the table. Bin looked up to the smiling face of Myungjun. 

“Oh, it’s dream boy. Don’t get him started”, Minhyuk deadpanned next to Bin. Bin pointed his toungue at his friend. 

“Ohh, dream boy? What’s this”. Myungjun looked positively delighted. Bin smiled, but before he could reply, Minhyuk spoke over him again. 

“Just the guy he’ve been raving over since classes started”.

Bin glared at his friend. 

“I can speak for myself”. He smiled at Myungjun. “But yes. The guy is a dream! He’s in my English class”. 

Myungjun laughed. 

“That’s so cute!”

Jinwoo, who just arrived to the table from his visit to the bathroom, spoke. 

“What’s cute?”

He took his seat next to Myungjun. 

“You’re cute”. 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and Sanha giggled. The man smiled at him, before turning to Myungjun who again spoke. 

“You are though. No, but Binnie here has found the love of his life in English class! They’re even texting! Cuties”. 

Jinwoo turned to Bin. 

“That’s sweet”.

Bin grinned. 

“Oh, I know right! Just like him”. 

Sanha, Jinwoo And Myungjun all laughed, while Minhyuk made puking noises next to. 

“Wait, he texted, I just gotta take this”

Myungjun aw:ed in the background and Bin smiled widely. 

 

[10.53] 

 

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ haha _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ I guess it’ll be fine _

 

Bin felt for the other man. He hadn’t striked him as the party guy, and from what he could read out of the text, it seemed he rather not go. 

 

[10.54]

>  
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ well i hope youll have a good time regardless _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ ill probably just hang out wth my friends or chill in front of a movie on my own _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ im not going to study, at least _

 

He put down his phone again, as Myungjun and Jinwoo started getting up from their seats. 

“Back to campus again”, Jinwoo explained with a small smile.

“Absolute devastation”, groaned Myungjun. The three dongsaengs all laughed at his tone. 

“We’ll see you guys around!”, chirped Sanha, earning himself a smile in reply.

“Yes, and we’ll see you all tomorrow at practice, I hope?”, Jinwoo asked. He said it with a smile, but he was resolute in his way of inquiring. 

“Of course”, they all echoed back at him, before they waved the two men off.

“Ah, they’re cute”, sighed Sanha as their two hyungs had left the McDonald’s. “They’re like two suns, lighting uå any room they’re in”.

Bin nodded, picking up his phone which buzzed. Still, he didn’t miss the reply Minhyuck had for Sanha.

“You’re a sun, to me”.

Bin paused. He looked up at his friends, Minhyuck who had his attention directed toward the fry in his hand, and Sanha. Sanha looked as though someone had exchanged the strawberry in his shake and put it onto his face. He stared at Minhyck with a completely struck expression. The silence turned tense and Bin couldn’t help but speak.

“True. You’re literal sunshine, Sanha”.

Minhyck glanced at Bin, and his expression looked equal struck, as though he could not believe the words that had formed from his own lips. Sanha lost some of his colour at Bin’s emphasistion, but still he looked embarrassed. Bin sighed inwardly at his two friends. Such dumbasses. But he wasn’t going to speak such. He looked down at his phone again.

 

[11.01]

 

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ sounds like a dream _

 

Bin put down his phone and smiled to his friends. How he loved them, even though they both blind and not smart enough to see what was in front of them both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's ur game kwon dong-il  
> was this chapter boring? sorry. also sorry for updating late. lately, it's been going so-so with my writing hehe… but i'm not giving up on this !
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are well appreciated  
> love  
> tove xx


	17. party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd

Dongmin was standing in front of his mirror, looking at himself as he picked out clothes for the evening at Kwon Dong-il’s place. As he tried on a short-armed polo, his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he saw it was Myungjun.

****

[17.56]

****

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _ how do you feel about this then _

****

Myungjun had kindly offered to participate in Dongmin’s party experience, as Jinwoo was busy with homework and could not. Of the three of them, Myungjun was obviously the one with the most social experience when it came to parties, but still Dongmin couldn’t help feeling worried.  _ He  _ was not a party person, and in his mind he had already decided it a disaster. 

****

[17.57] 

****

> **chacha** :  _ well  _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ it can end in two ways _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ and both spell disaster _

****

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪:** _ well aren’t you an optimist  _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ it’ll be fine  _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ we’ll show up and if it sucks we’ll just leave _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ and have a movies night instead _

****

Dongmin sighed to himself. 

****

[17.59] 

****

> **chacha** :  _ movies night sounds a dream  _

****

He put down his phone on the table, glancing at his reflection. But the sight only made him sigh again, feeling silly for how stressed out he was about one night at a foreign place. It wasn’t as though someone was forcing him to go, but still he felt as though he had no choice. Kwon Dong-il had sent the location earlier, with an upbeat: “ _ glad you’re coming along tonight! _ ”, and by that Dongmin felt there was no return. He sighed again and sent another text to Myungjun.

****

[18.01]

****

> **chacha** :  _ I’m finished, where will we meet up? _

-

They could hear the music from a neighbourhood away, when they got to the villa the music was devastatingly loud. 

“Well, at least the music is fine?”, Myungjun said, humming along to the beat. Dongmin also recognised the song as an old Britney Spears song. He had to admit the choice of music wasn’t unwelcome. He hadn’t expected music he knew.

“Yes…”, he said belatedly. But right as he has spoken the word, then song ended and was replaced by a harsh-sounding song. Dongmin swallowed and looked to Myungjun, who looked back. 

“At least there may be  _ some  _ good music?”

Dongmin sighed. 

“Let’s just get inside”. 

The lawn were filled with loads of people, drinking and speaking loudly. It wasn’t an easy journey to get past the small crowd outside, to even get themselves to the front door. Dongmin felt cold sweat on his neck already, and he hadn’t even gotten to the actual party yet. As he got to the open front door, Dongmin paused outside, trying to gather himself. It had been so long since he had been at a big social gathering, he could already feel his anxiety get the better of him. He felt Myungjun’s hand in his shoulder. 

“You ok? We could just leave, you know”.

Dongmin took another deep breath, feeling the anxiety lessen some, giving way for calmness, as he spoke. 

“No, I’m fine, let’s go inside”

-

About 20 minutes later they found themselves sat on a sofa, in a very lively living room. Myungjun had grabbed a bottle of beer on their way there, which he was now sipping on. The speakers were playing some upbeat music Dongmin didn’t recognise, but he was fine with it. He had made it inside, and that was what mattered. 

Myungjun hummed next to him. 

“You want a sip?”, the man asked, clearly expecting a no. But Dongmin felt brave this particular evening, and replied:

“Sure”.

Myungjun looked surprised, but handed the bottle over. Dongmin looked at the bottle for a second, reading the name of the beer and watching the design on the etiquette, before he took a small sip. He immediately regretted it. With a grimace, he handed the bottle back, to a Myungjun who wore a small smile on his lips. The man opened his mouth to speak, but someone got ahead of him.

“You don’t like beer, Lee Dongmin?”

Turning their heads to the voice, there stood Kwon Dong-il. He was wearing a blue button-up and black shorts, a smile on his lips. Dongmin felt embarrassment colour his cheeks, as he replied.

“Not really, no”.

The man smiled at him, before glancing at Myungjun.    
“Hello”, said the older man, stretching his hand out to Kwon Dong-il. “I’m Myungjun, Dongmin’s friend”.

Kwon Dong-il took the hand with a smile.

“Hello. I’m Kwon Dong-il, desk mate”.

The two shook hands and smiled at each other, but then it got quiet. Dongmin tried to strike up a conversation, the awkwardness too big for him.

“You’ve got a nice house”, he said, cringing inwardly at his first best comment. But Kwon Dong-il merely smiled at his words and said,

“You think? Thank you. It’s really my parents’, but they’re out of town this week”.

Dongmin nodded at this, smiling softly. Kwon Dong-il spoke again.

“If you don’t like beer, would you like anything else? We have soda and vodka, or gin, if that’s what you prefer”.

Dongmin shook his head.

“I’m fine. I have class tomorrow, anyway”.

Kwon Dong-il laughed at this.

“Yeah, me too”. He smiled at Dongmin, who raised an eyebrow. “But I start in the afternoon”.

Myungjun took the word.

“Well, so do you, Dongmin, isn’t that right?”

Dongmin threw a glance at Myungjun, before turning up front again with a small nod.

“That’s true”.

Kwon Dong-il smiled widely again.

“Nice”, he turned his body partly toward the door, before speaking again. “Well, if you’d like anything to drink, the kitchen has got a lot of sweeter stuff. And I’ll see you around later?”

Both men nodded at this. Kwon Dong-il paused for a moment, before speaking again.

“You look nice, Lee Dongmin”.

Dongmin’s cheeks flushed, but he smiled at the man. They both sat watching as Kwon Dong-il took his leave with a small wave. When he had left the room, Myungjun grabbed hold of Dongmin’s arm.

“Oh my god, Lee Dongmin!”, Dongmin turned to him, in confusion. The man was positively gleaming at him. “That guy is totally flirting with you!”

Dongmin felt his face flush.

“What? No! He’s not…”

Myungjun shook his head hastily.

“He is too! Holy shit, you must have noticed… how come you didn’t tell me you’ve got this much game?”

Dongmin put his hands over his face.

“He is not, I swear… that’s just his personality”. But he had to admit the man was somewhat a tad bit too friendly for a new acquaintance.

“Well”, Myungjun started, “he didn’t offer me to drink out of his parent’s booze cabinet, so”.

Dongmin glared at Myungjun, his cheeks still flushed.

“Well, you’re already drinking beer, aren’t you? He came to us right as I made a fool of myself by grimacing at the taste of your bland liquid”.

Myungjun gaped.

“Don’t insult the beer!” 

Myungjun’s tone was shrill and had Dongmin wincing. It also caught the attention of the people around them, a man in particular who shouted from the other side of the room.

“Yeah, man, don’t insult the beer”.

Dongmin felt embarrassed, but Myungjun laughed, giving the guy a thumbs up.

“Anyway”, Myungjun then said, “you’re not interested at all? If”, he said as Dongmin tried to protest at his question, “if he’d be interested?”

Dongmin didn’t reply straight away. He knew he was not interested in the man, his attention had been grabbed by someone else already. He felt his face flush at the thought of this  _ someone else _ , but of course Myungjun misunderstood the sudden blush and laughed.

“You totally are! You’re too cute, Dongmin”, Dongmin felt too tired to protest, and merely shook his head. Myungjun still wore that annoyingly bright smile, which Dongmin loved, but not directed at him in this situation. Myungjun spoke. “Don’t worry, Dongmin-ah, this hyung will help you out. I know all the great tips”.

Dongmin scoffed.

“Sure. Don’t forget about that you told me how you and Jinwoo hyung met, though”.

This time it was Myungjun who looked embarrassed.

“But still I managed to woo him!”

Dongmin smiled.

“Wasn’t Jinwoo hyung the one to woo you, though?”

Myungjun rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shush it. Don’t sass me, you big oaf”.

Dongmin laughed. 

-

Myungjun soon finished his drink. As he had downed the last sip, he spoke.

“I’m gonna go pick up another one, you want something?”

Dongmin shook his head with a smile. He had by now gotten quite comfortable with the situation, mainly because of the way his friend acted, careful not to let any anxiety grow to life in Dongmin. He knew that it was what the other man was doing, but still he appreciated the thought. 

Myungjun got up to leave, and Dongmin picked up his phone. He had gotten texts from both Jinwoo and Bin. 

****

[18.57]

group chat:  **no**

****

> **jinjin** :  _ I’m bored out of my mind _
> 
> **jinjin** :  _ how’s the party? _

****

He typed out an answer for his hyung.

****

[19.23]

****

> **chacha** :  _ the party is actually ok! _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ sad to hear you’re bored though  _

****

He changed chats. 

****

[19.04]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ you having fun? _

****

He smiled and typed out a reply. 

****

[19.24]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ I’m doing fine _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ what are you up to? _

****

He was interrupted when someone sat down next to him on the sofa. He turned to tell Myungjun about Jinwoo’s boredom, when he gazed into Kwon Dong-il’s eyes instead. 

“Hello, there. You feeling good?”

Dongmin smiled, hiding his surprise. 

“Yes, I am, actually. What about you?”

The man smiled back. 

“I’m feeling awesome, even better now that I’m talking to you”.

Dongmin started coughing to hide his embarrassment at those words. 

“That’s nice of you to say”, he replied as he had calmed down. He glanced around him, to find Myungjun in the door, a knowing smile on his lips. Dongmin gave him a glare in return, which was not missed by Kwon Dong-il. 

“Oh, sorry, did I take his spot?”

Dongmin turned with a shook of his head. 

“No, never mind that, it’s fine”.

Myungjun had by now gotten to them. 

“Yes, it’s fine, I was thinking going sightseeing anyway. This house looks nice, but I’ve only seen the kitchen and the living room”.

Kwon Dong-il smiled at him. 

“You wouldn’t like me to show you two around, then?”

Dongmin was about to answer no, that he’d not need to make such effort, but Myungjun got before him. 

“That sounds lovely! Doesn’t it, Dongmin?”

Of course, Dongmin then had to agree. 

The three took to walking around the house. It was a beautiful villa, big and light, much different to Dongmin’s mother’s house back in Gunpo. As soon as it had crossed his mind, he tried to erase the thought from his mind, and also erase the realisation that he hadn’t spoken to her since his arrival to Seoul. He felt shame fill his stomach, but shook his head, clearing his mind. He had to be present in this moment. 

”... and this is my room”, Dongmin zoomed back into the conversation right as Kwon Dong-il showed them his bedroom. “Sorry, it’s a bit messy”.

Messy was an understatement, but neither Dongmin nor Myungjun commented on the fact. They both just smiled at him. It was a nice room, tidy or not. It was big and airy, with a wide bed in the corner and a desk by the window, walls stark white. 

”Well, that’s my house, I suppose”, the man stated. 

“It’s nice”, Dongmin replied, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He picked it up, noting it was another text from Bin.

****

[19.43]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ I’m watching Star Trek  _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ william shatner is a fine man  _

****

Dongmin felt his mouth forming a smile at the text. He liked the idea of Bin calling another man handsome. Objectively. Of course. 

****

[19.44]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ sounds fun  _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ (I agree with you). _

****

Looking up at the two men, he found them both looking at him. He felt his face flush, hoping he hadn’t smiled too widely at his phone, like some sort of maniac.

“Sorry, what?”, he asked. 

Myungjun looked at him suspiciously, but Kwon Dong-il wore his never-changing smile.

“I asked, would you guys like to go down again?”

Dongmin put down his phone, smiling as he nodded.

“Sure”.

Kwon Dong-il begun walking towards the stairs down to the people and the music. Dongmin was about to follow suit, when Myungjun grabbed his elbow.

“Wait”, he hissed. Dongmin turned around reluctantly, expectant but not willing to listen. But the older man kept going, no matter how stern Dongmin tried to look. “Who are you texting?”

Dongmin tried to look indifferent, but inside he was screaming. He had tried to be so careful, but still the other man had caught up on his behaviour. He wasn’t even sure why he was so secretive, but there was something about Bin that made him want to keep him to himself, out of reach from his hyungs protective gazes.

Kwon Dong-il turned around curiously by the stairs, but Myungjun waved for him to go ahead.

“I need to talk to Dongminnie here, we’ll be right with you”.

The man smiled and kept walking down the stairs, while Myungjun turned to Dongmin again.

“So? Spit it out. You’re being suspicious and I don’t like it, Dongmin”.

Myungjun narrowed his eyes. Dongmin swallowed.

“I’m not being suspicíous, I’m just texting a friend”.

Myungjun scoffed at this.

“Friend? Who else than me and Jinwoo have you got?”

Dongmin frowned.

“That was mean of you, hyung”.

Myungjun shrugged, a frown on his face mirroring Dongmin’s own.

“It’s true though, isn’t? So who is it?”.

Dongmin turned his face toward the stairs, avoiding the eyes of his friend.

“I don’t need to tell you anything”. Myungjun looked ready to protest, but Dongmin kept going before he could input anything, “but, it’s a classmate of mine. Happy?”

Glancing back at Myungjun, he found still a frown on the face. Dongmin sighed.

“What do you want to know?”

His friend shrugged.

“Who is it?”

Dongmin wrinkled his forehead.

“No one you know. Just someone from English class”.

For a few seconds Myungjun kept his same unimpressed expression, before he broke out in a gape. Dongmin felt horrified.

“Oh my god… you have your crush from English class’s number”, Myungjun cried out.

Dongmin flinched, putting his hands over his friend’s mouth.

“Shush it!”, he said flustered. Myungjun licked on his hands, causing him to hastily pull them away from his face. “Ew, hyung!”

Myungjun wiped his mouth, now having lost the stern look, but instead wore a look of wonder.

“But it is, isn’t it? It’s him, right?”

Dongmin shrugged, scratching his neck.

“Yes…”, he said reluctantly.

Myungjun excitedly grabbed hold of his elbow, for the second time in five minutes.

“Oh my goodness! This is fantastic! I’m so proud of you, Dongminnie!”

Despite himself, Dongmin had to smile at the outburst of his friend. Myungjun calmed down after a while, face at once serious. He let go of Dongmin’s arm, hand on his hip.

“But what does this mean for Dong-il here? You’re not interested at all?”

Dongmin’s expression turned troubled.

“No… not really. I mean, he’s nice, but…”

But myungjun put up a hand, stopping him.

“No need to explain yourself. Sorry for pushing you earlier, I misunderstood you”.

Dongmin smiled at Myungjun, about to reply when his phone buzzed. Myungjun smiled at the sound.

“Well, go get him, tiger”, he winked. “I’ll go downstairs, take your time”.

Dongmin felt his mouth turn into a big grin.

“Thank you, hyung. I’ll be with you soon”.

He picked up his phone from his pocket, and it was indeed Bin.

****

[19.55]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ he’s not the most handsome man i’ve seen though _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ /some/ people give him competition lol _
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ not name dropping tho ;)  _

****

Dongmin felt his face flush, and he quickly began typing a reply.

****

[19.56]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ i agree _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ /some/ people really do _

****

Dongmin took a deep breath and put down his phone. He then walked down the stairs, to all the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer (and later) than usual
> 
> what's this? was that flirting *sweats* bye
> 
> ALSO: always. you…… had me screaming ;; wow what a bop


	18. realisation

[8.55]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ did you have a good time yestersday? _

****

Dongmin woke up on Myungjun and Jinwoo’s sofa thursday morning, with a blaring headache. He had stayed at the party until late, at last actually accepting a drink from Kwon Dong-il. That one (probably strong) drink had been more than enough for Dongmin, who had gotten really tired after downing the sweet liquid. They had stayed until quite late, though, hanging out with Kwon Dong-il, but at last, around 23 o’clock, they had had to leave, Dongmin too tired to stay put.

The whole way home, Myungjun had been nagging Dongmin about both Kwon Dong-il and this classmate he now was acquaintances with (Bin), but Dongmin hadn’t really said much, too busy keeping his eyes open for the walk home. Now, though, he regretted the decision to taste any drink, with his mind slowly trying to kill him. He groaned.

He reached for his phone on the table, finding a text from Bin. He had to smile through the pain, typing back.

****

[9.17]

> ****
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ I did, thank you _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ my head isn’t very happy with me right now though _

****

Dongmin had barely managed to put his phone down, as it buzzed again.

****

[9.18]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ u drank? _

****

He groaned at himself, as the ache wouldn’t lessen.

****

[9.18]

****

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ unfortunately, yes _

****

He put his phone down on the table again, letting himself stretch out on the sofa. His bones cracked satisfyingly, and for a moment he felt a bit better. He got up, heading into the bathroom on the opposite of the room.

Looking into the mirror, Dongmin almost had to cry out. He had bags under his eyes and his skin looked almost yellow. He let the tap drop and washed his face off, enjoying the cold water on his skin. As he had dried his face, he both felt and looked a bit more alive. He tried to smile at his reflection, feigning positive energy, but it came of as more of a grimace and he had to sigh. 

“You’re a dumbass”, he said to his reflection. His reflection seemed to agree.

Walking out of the bathroom, he headed into the kitchen. Dongmin quite liked his hyungs’ place, being big and spacious and the kitchen smelled nicely of all the herbs they had by the wall. He walked up to the kettle, deciding to make some tea for himself. He glanced at the coffee machine, wondering if he should wake up his hyungs with some fresh coffee, but decided not to since he was unfamiliar with the brand. He instead filled the kettle with water, humming to himself as he put it to work, opening a cabinet to find some tea for himself. 

When he was sitting down at the table, peppermint tea in his cup for his head, Myungjun made an appearance. He came into the kitchen yawning, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. As he spotted Dongmin by the table, he smiled.

“Goodmorning, sunshine”, he said. “You look… tired”.

Dongmin scoffed, taking a sip of his tea.

“And you look good, as usual. Slept well?”

Myungjun smiled again, moving to the coffee machine.

“Three bottles of beer isn’t enough to make me sick. I was a bit worried about you, though”, the man said, turning around from the now brewing machine. “Seeing as, you know, you don’t drink”.

Dongmin sighed.

“It was a mistake. My head feels a bit better now, though”.

Myungjun poured up a cup with a laugh, walking to the fridge. As he had filled the cup with some milk, he got down on the opposite of Dongmin, a smile on his lips.

“I’m still curious, though…”, he said, pausing with an even wider smile. Dongmin grimaced.

“Is Jinwoo hyung still sleeping?”, he tried.

Myungjun merely waved his question away.

“He’s at campus, his class started at 8. Don’t try me, Dongmin-ah”.

Dongmin swallowed, admitting to defeat.

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

Myungjun laughed, drinking of his coffee.

“I always get what I want. Any way, I want to know everything. How did you become acquaintances with this dreaded classmate, whom you hated? And then got a crush on?”, Dongmin flinched at the word  _ crush _ , making Myungjun laugh. “I also want to know what’s the deal with Kwon Dong-il. I feel bad for the guy. He seemed alright, though”, he paused, “maybe not your type of guy”.

Dongmin groaned.

“About Kwon Dong-il… I don’t know, I swear. He asked me to lunch once, and then he invited me to the party. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me though, no matter what you think”.

Myungjun scoffed, putting his hands over his eyes.

“You, Lee Dongmin, is an oblivious fool. Ok, whatever you say, but what about you textmate crush then? How did that happen?”

Dongmin shrugged, face flushed.

“I don’t know? He apologised? We went to eat together? I helped him with his essay”.

Myungjun gaped.

“You wasted your precious time helping him study? Wow, Dongmin, I’m impressed, you truly like this guy!”

Dongmin felt his face turn even redder.   
“Stop it, hyung! He was in trouble, and I sort of accidentally offered?”

The expression on Myungjun’s face might have been funny, if Dongmin hadn’t felt so embarrassed. His eyes were the size of his open mouth, gaping to show his disbelief.

“You offered? Not the other way around? What the hell, Dongmin? You barely wanted to read through my resume for my work application!”

Dongmin flushed.

“That’s not true, hyung, and you know it! You asked me to  _ write _ your resume, I did read it through and give you tips”. He shook his head, “and anyway, that’s off topic, because that was ages ago and I didn’t even know you that well back then! It was long-distance friendship!”

Myungjun shook his head too, though he didn’t look so very upset.

“As if you know this guy so very well then?”

That shut Dongmin up, and he looked down into his cup. He felt silly and like a bad friend all of a sudden. He heard Myungjun sigh in front of him.

“Sorry”, he heard him say, and he glanced up at his friend. “It was rude of me to grill you so badly. I guess I’m just… why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Dongmin felt himself shrugging.

“I just… I don’t know, hyung”.

The two sat in silence for a bit, before Myungjun broke the silence with a clap of his hands.

“Ok, let’s not go all sad and moody. I forgive you, young padawan, but I expect to find out everything that’s going on from this moment onward, ok?”

Dongmin smiled.

“Ok, I guess. There’s not really much going on, but I swear I won’t keep things from you, hyung. I promise”.

The two reverted to speaking about more mundane things after this, but too soon the clock turned 10 and Dongmin had to leave. He grabbed his things and Myungjun walked him to the door.

“And remember, Dongmin, no secrets now”.

Dongmin turned in the door with a smile.

“I promise. No secrets. Bye, hyung”.

As soon as he had left the apartment, he picked up his phone from his pocket. He found another text from Bin on the device. 

****

[9.20]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ you’re an absokute MAD MAN _

****

Dongmin laughed lowly at the text. He had quite come to enjoy the other man’s expressions. Before he could reply though, another text came through. 

****

[10.04] 

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ I’m asking out of my ass here but do u want to grab lunch together  _

****

The text made Dongmin feel like running home. He quickly replied. 

****

**[** 10.05]

> ****
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ I’d really like that. I just need to get home to take a shower and then I’m free  _
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** : _ (until 12 o’clock, anyway) _

****

He began walking quicker, eyes both on the pavement in front of him and his phone. 

****

[10.06]

****

> **Moon Bin** :  _ sounds good to me! meet up arnd 11 at the campus cafeteria? _

****

Dongmin smiled at his phone, typing a reply back. 

****

[10.06]

> ****
> 
> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ 11 sounds perfect. See you then, Moon Bin _

****

[10.07]

> ****
> 
> **Moon Bin** :  _ sure thing, Lee Dongmin _

-

Moon Bin had been waiting outside the cafeteria for thirty minutes. Checking the time, he found it was now almost 10.50. He sighed at himself, putting his phone into his pocket again. 

“I’m a dumbass”, he muttered to himself. He had for some reason felt as if in a hurry by the time he and Dongmin had made plans, and had taken a shower in record time, picked out clothes quickly and then he had left his dorm room, hurrying to the cafeteria. Only at his arrival, he had realised what the time was, and how he was a moron for arriving 45 minutes earlier than the designated time. 

“Stupid idiot”, he muttered once more. He was not going to tell Minhyuk about this blunder, that was for sure. The younger man would never allow him to live such a mistake down. As he contemplated his life choices, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around quickly, he found himself staring into the eyes of Dongmin. Close up. 

“Hello…”, the other man said, lowly. 

Bin flinched back, not expectant to be so close to the other man all of a sudden. Dongmin looked surprised at the motion, but his cheeks were clad in a light pink.  _ Cute _ , Bin thought to himself. He felt his cheeks flush as well, at the thought.

“You’re here early”, he said out loud. 

Dongmin smiled. 

“I could say the same to you”. 

Bin laughed. 

“Typical”.

They began walking to the food line, both in silence. Bin kept glancing at Dongmin, until he at last was caught and turned up front, trying to act as if he had not been staring. Dongmin looked  _ good _ . He was wearing a red button-up with black shorts and white sneakers, and the dark colours made wonders for his complexion. Bin was glad he hadn’t picked out something weird to wear, he had a white tee on with a jeans jacket over his shoulders. He felt confident enough to stand next to the other man. 

“What are you going to eat?”, Bin asked, breaking the silence. 

“I usually go for the noodles, so I guess I’ll have that today as well”, Dongmin responded. He seemed to wait for Bin to say something, but Bin didn’t know what, so he merely replied a:

“Sounds good. I’ll have the same”. 

Dongmin smiled at the response, and Bin had the feeling he had said something right. He smiled back at the man. 

They found an empty table among the other students, where they took their seats on the opposite of each other. Dongmin stretched out his arms over his head, letting out a low sigh. Bin had to stare at him, thinking  _ pretty  _ to himself. 

“Ah, I’m so tired”, Dongmin sighed. He yawned, before letting his arms down again. 

“You don’t look the part though”, Bin replied, earning himself a smile from the other man. 

“Really? This morning I looked positively awful”. 

Bin shook his head. 

“I can’t believe that”. 

At this, Dongmin blushed, but he smiled pleased. 

“Thank you”.

He opened his mouth to speak, when he was interrupted by a voice. 

“Hi, Lee Dongmin. Are you still tired?”

They both turned to the voice, which belonged to a sturdy and well-built man. He was looking at Dongmin, smile on his lips. Bin decided he didn’t like the way he was looking at the man on the opposite of him. 

“Hi, Kwon Dong-il. I’m feeling better now, thank you. How about you?”

The man glanced at Bin, who felt his face form a small grimace. So, this guy was at the party yesterday?

“Hello there. Friend of Dongmin’s?”, the man - Kwon Dong-il, said to Bin. “My name is Kwon Dong-il”.

He reached out a hand to Bin, which he felt obligated to grab.

“My name is Moon Bin”, he merely said. He tried to smile back at the man.

The guy turned to Dongmin again.

“I was feeling really hungover earlier today, but now I’m feeling great”.

Bin watched Dongmin nod.

“I’m glad you’re feeling alright”.

Kwon Dong-il smiled. He gestured with his tray to another table, before speaking.

“Thank you. I’m gonna go sit with my friends, but I’ll see you around, Lee Dongmin. It was nice meeting you, Moon Bin”.

They both echoed a “ _ bye _ ” as the man left to go to his friends, and after that it got silent. Bin couldn’t help but feel like the man in front of him looked embarrassed, so he had to speak.

“He seemed nice…”, he said.

Dongmin looked up in surprised, before he smiled a little.

“Yeah… he is”.

Bin merely nodded, and grabbed hold of a noodle with his chopsticks. As he chewed, he tried to identify the weird feeling he felt in his stomach, but it was no use, he couldn’t understand why he felt a lump in his stomach. Inwardly, he tried to shake the feeling.

“So…”, the man in front of him said, “how do you feel about class tomorrow?”

Bin thought the man in front of him looked nervous still, so he smiled at him. He felt good about class tomorrow, the essay being finished and how it ended out quite alright.

“I feel great!”

Dongmin lost the nervous look and smiled back.

“I’m glad to hear that. I take it as the essay turned out fine?”

Bin smiled.

“Yes, mostly thanks to you though. Thank you for helping you out”.

Dongmin blushed, but smiled pleased.

“I’m glad I could be of assistance, but it was all you. I only helped”.

They smiled at each other for a while, and Bin realised the foul feeling in his stomach had vanished, given way for a warm flutter. He couldn’t stop smiling.

Bin felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and picket it up. It was from Minhyuk.

****

[11.01]

group chat: **dummies**

****

> **rocky road** :  _ yo bin where are you at _

****

He raised an eyebrow, before he realised his mistake. He sighed at himself.

“What’s wrong?”, the voice on the opposite of him spoke.

He sighed again, looking at his phone.

“Nothing, I just… forgot to tell my friends I wasn’t joining them for lunch”.

Dongmin looked baffled.

“Oh… I’m sorry”.

Bin gaped.

“Why are you apologising?”

Dongmin shrugged.

“I made you change plans?”

Bin shook his head, feeling his phone buzz again.

“No, no, absolutely not! Don’t forget I was the one to ask you to eat with me!”

Dongmin gave him a small smile, still looking unsure though.

“I swear, this is no one’s but my own fault! I’m just gonna reply, there’s nothing to worry about. I want to be here”.

He didn’t miss the way Dongmin’s cheeks flushed at his words, before he turned down to his phone again.

****

[11.02]

****

> **rocky road** :  _ istg bin _

****

[11.03]

> ****
> 
> **binbin** :  _ sorry i forgot _
> 
> **binbin** : _ already at the cafeteria _

****

_ rocky road is typing… …  _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ dumbass _
> 
> **rocky road** : _ we’re at mcd, should we come over _

****

Bin panicked.

****

[11.04]

****

> **binbin** :  _ no ! _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ srsyly don’t _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ aw are you on a date hyung σ(≧ε≦ｏ) _

****

> **binbin** :  _ yes sanha _
> 
> ****
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ o(*≧□≦)o _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ ah i got me phone back _

****

> **binbin** :  _ lmao _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ gtg bye _
> 
> ****
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ have fun !! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ _
> 
>  

Bin snickered out loud and put down his phone. Looking up, he found Dongmin was watching him with a smile.

“Your friends seem sweet, judging by the nice smile chatting with them gives you”.

At once when Dongmin had spoken the words, his face turned flame red.

“I- I mean… sorry, was that weird to say? I’m sorry”.

He looked down into his bowl of noodles, still untouched. Bin felt his face flush as well, but he had to smile.

“Hey, it’s fine… they’re the best. Thank you”.

Dongmin glanced up at him, but as he saw the smile, he gave a small smile back. Bin felt the flutter in his stomach again. As they sat in silence and smiled at each other, Bin had a realisation.

He was falling in love with Dongmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh, bin, you fool
> 
> this chapter turned out quite long i'm sorry if it's boring but hey! friendship. where the heck is jinjin all the time lmao… come back
> 
> love,   
> tove xx


	19. movies and flutters

“Use your own phone, Sanha”.

Sanha pouted over his milkshake, handing the phone over.

“Sorry, hyung, I just got so excited…”

Minhyuk laughed.

“Yeah, I got that”.

He looked at his phone again, feeling a smirk on his face at the thought of Bin finally hanging out with his crush. They had started out in chaos, but now it all seemed to be cool. He wrote a message in the chat.

****

[11.05]

group chat:  **dummies**

****

> **rocky road** :  _ ah finally got me phone back _

****

He saw Sanha pick up his phone next to him, smiling widely at the text. He couldn’t help but stare at his friend, but then his phone buzzed and he looked down on his phone again.

****

> **binbin** :  _ lmao _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ gtg bye _

****

He looked up at Sanha again, who with a giggle wrote a reply. Minhyuk let his chin rest in his hand, as he looked at his friend. He had come to the realisation (much with Bin hyung’s help) that he liked Sanha a bit more than he probably should. But how could he not? The man shone like the sun, always wore a big smile, even when he had much on his plate. He couldn’t believe it when Sanha entrusted him with the fact that he didn’t have a lot of friends in his class, because to Minhyuk it felt like a complete impossibility that people wouldn’t see the young man the same way that he did. He didn’t realise how he was staring, not until Sanha met his gaze and he with a flinch averted it to his fries. He played off his staring by picking up his phone and looking at Sanha’s reply.

****

[11.06]

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ have fun !! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ _

****

Even his emoticons were cute.

“I’m so happy for Binnie hyung, aren’t you?”, he heard Sanha say from next to him. He nodded.

“I agree. I can’t not wait for him to become even more insufferable though”.

Sanha punched him lightly on the arm with a laugh.

“You meanie!”

Minhyuk smirked.

“Yeah, yeah”.

Sanha went back to sipping on his shake, and Minhyuk was again left to his own thoughts. He looked at Sanha as he fiddled with his straw. They had been friends for so long, long before they got to know Bin. At times, such as this one, he felt bad for his feelings. He thought back to them playing in kindergarten, and the thought made him frown. How did he end up here?   
“Why do you look at me with that expression?”, he heard Sanha speak and he looked to him with surprise. Had he really been staring again? He flushed.

“I’m sorry, did I?”, he asked, knowing full-well he probably had.

“Yes”, the boy next to him replied. “You do quite often actually…”, he watched Sanha bite his lip, before continuing. “Is it something I’ve done?”

Minhyuk felt his mouth fall open.

“No!”, he called out, flinching at his own loud voice. “No…”, he said again, quieter this time. Sanha still looked unconvinced. “It’s all me, I’m sorry, Sanha”.

Sanha let his head fall to one side, a curious look in his eyes.

“What do you mean by that?”

Minhyuk swallowed.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I can’t tell you. Not yet”.

He watched as Sanha deflated in front of him. Minhyuk felt himself do the same.

“We used to tell each other everything”, the younger man muttered. Minhyuk flinched.

“I know, I… I just can’t, Sanha. I’m sorry”.

Sanha sighed.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that”, Sanha gave him a small smile and Minhyuk felt himself fall apart inside. “I trust you to tell me by the time you’re ready. Right?”

Sanha’s smile was small and unsure, but as Minhyuk after a while nodded at him, the smile grew bigger; like a sunshine breaking through heavy clouds. Sanha clapped his hands together.

“Then it’s all good”, he said.

Minhyuk smiled back, but in his mind he felt miserable. These feelings of his caused nothing but problems.

-

Walking with Sanha to campus, Minhyuk felt a bit more stable. The man next to him was happily chatting of his ears, but Minhyuk enjoyed it. It gave a change from his own thoughts. 

“I’m gonna have mathematics now! I don’t like the class, but my teacher is really nice! If we solve three problems, we get to eat candy!”

Minhyuk scoffed. 

“Sounds like a scary plan to fatten you all up for soup”.

Sanha pouted. 

“Don’t say such scary things. She’s really lovely”. 

“Yeah, yeah”. 

As they reached the entrance to Minhyuk’s corridor, they both stopped. Sanha turned to him with a smile.

“Do you want to watch a movie tonight? I don’t have class until 10 tomorrow”.

Minhyuk stopped in his tracks. He felt his face light up.

“Sure! I don’t have class until the afternoon”.

Sanha smiled wider.

“Perfect! Let’s check with Binnie hyung as well, we can be at my apartment. My roommate is out for the time-being”.

Minhyuk smiled back.

“Sounds good to me”.

Sanha nodded.

“If you like, you can sleep over. After all, curfew is quite early at your dorm, right?”

Minhyuk had to fight down a flush at the question, but he nodded eagerly.

“Yes, I’d like that”.

Sanha smiled at this.

“Well then. Have fun at class, and talk to you later!”

Sanha waved at him, before turning to walk to his school. Minhyuk looked after him for a while, before shaking his head at himself and walking into the university. He had to get himself together.

-

[15.55]

group chat:  **dummies**

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ binnie hyung !!!! _

****

> **binbin** :  _ yes?? _

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ join movie’s night at my place _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡ _

****

_ binbin is typing… …  _

****

Minhyuk had just gotten home from class by the time Sanha wrote in the group chat. He shrugged his bomber jacket off his shoulders as he read the texts. 

****

[15.57]

****

> **binbin** :  _ oh _
> 
> **binbin** :  _ no i cant im sorry it’ll just be u and minhyuk _

****

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at the text, bewildered until he got another text in private from Bin.

****

[15.58] ****  
** **

> **binbin** :  _ ur welcome _

****

Minhyuk felt his face flush.

****

> **rocky road** :  _ you’re an ass _

****

He changed the chat as Sanha replied to Bin.

****

[15.59]

group chat:  **dummies**

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ oh that’s too bad !! _

****

> **rocky road** :  _ a real bummer _

****

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭  _

****

Bin texted him again in private, and Minhyuk changed the chat.

****

[16.00] ****  
** **

> **binbin** :  _ ungrateful brat _

****

Minhyuk scoffed.

****

> **rocky road** :  _ i could end you _

****

> **binbin** :  _ come at me bro _

****

Minhyuk shook his head with a smirk, and got down on his sofa, stretching out his body. As he lay there, slouching, his phone buzzed again. Picking it up, he sat a bit straighter as he saw it was Sanha texting him.

****

[16.02] ****  
** **

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ sad thing binnie hyung couldn’t make it but !! at what time should we meet ? _

****

Minhyuk didn’t think it a sad thing at all, but he didn’t state such feelings. He wrote back.

****

> **rocky road** :  _ yeah yeah totally sad _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ at 17.30? _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing… … _

****

As Minhyuk waited for Sanha to reply, he got up and walked to his closet. He opened it up and looked through his clothes. No way he was dressing up for movie’s night, but no harm in looking smart. He picked out a pair of blue jeans and a blue-checkered shimmy, holding up the two pieces in front of the mirror. Nodding to himself, he hanged the hangers on his wardrobe’s handles, walking back to the sofa. He picked up his phone from the pad and smiled at the text he had got.

****

[16.03] ****  
** **

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ perfect ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯ _

-

Minhyuk arrived at Sanha’s apartment at 17.30 sharp. As he rung the clock he fiddled with his sleeves, suddenly nervous. He and Sanha often hung out on their own, but not like this since he had figured out his feelings. He heard steps approaching the door, and tried to change his expression into something neutral, but as Sanha opened the door he felt his face frozen in a half-smile. Sanha stood there with a smile on his own, allowing Minhyuk to ease his facial expression into a normal smile.

“Hi”, Sanha said.

“Hello”, he replied.

Sanha stepped out of the way, gesturing for him to walk inside.

“Welcome”, he said, still smiling. Minhyuk smiled as well, and walked past him inside.

He heard Sanha close the door behind him, and he turned to the taller man, as they made their way into the living room of the apartment.

“So, where’s Soo Young noona?”, Minhyuk asked, when they arrived to the TV. Sanha had taken out all his DVDs and put them on the living room table for showcase, next to a big bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. Minhyuk stepped forward to look through the movies as his friend replied.

“She’s visiting her boyfriend for the weekend!”, Sanha replied.

“Cool”, Minhyuk replied, picking up  _ Troy _ from the table. “Should we start with this?”

Sanha looked at the DVD in his hand, and then nodded.

“Perfect”, he replied. He took the DVD from Minhyuk and walked to the system, crouching down for access. Minhyuk tried not to stare, instead aiming for the sofa. He sat down and grabbed a handful of popcorn, as he watched the TV come to life.

“So!”, Sanha exclaimed, grabbing the controller from the TV-shelf. He got up from the floor and walked to sit next to Minhyuk. Close. Minhyuk swallowed, but tried to keep his attention on the TV in front of him, which proved hard when his friend was almost leaning on him and smelled so good, sweet like strawberries. He ate the popcorn he held in his hand, trying to not mind his beating heart, though it proved hard. 

“Long time since I last saw this movie”, Sanha said next to him as he started the movie, oblivious to Minyhuk’s battle with himself. Minhyuk grunted in reply, trying to focus on the opening credits. Sanha shifted, reaching for the table to grab the bowl of popcorn, and Minhyuk took the chance to breath out, before Sanha shifted back to the same position. Minhyuk held his breath.

-

By the time the credits rolled, Minhyuk was positive he hadn’t caught any of it. Around the time half the movie had passed, Sanha had shifted his position again and had then moved so that he was almost lying on Minhyuk’s lap. By the time the movie was over, Sanha stretched out over his legs and looked up at him. Minhyuk held his breath.

“Hi, there”, the fool said. Minhyuk felt so tense he had to let out a small breath and then said back, in a small voice.

“Hello”.

Sanha smiled at him.

“Did you enjoy the movie?”, he asked, totally oblivious to Minhyuk’s struggle.

“Yes”, he merely replied.

Sanha stretched out again, before replying a “ _ good _ ” and then he sat up from Minhyuk’s lap. Minhyuk could finally breathe.

“ _ Troy  _ is a masterpiece”, he said then.

Sanha smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically.

“I agree. What should we watch next?”

Sanha got up from the sofa and reached for the DVDs on the table. He hummed to himself as he watched over the movies, exclaiming a loud “ _ aha _ ” as he spotted something.

“What about this one?”, he said, showcasing the cover of  _ The Lion King _ . Minhyuk smiled.

“Oh, yes, please put it on”.

Sanha laughed.

“Good taste. I already knew that, though”.

He walked to the DVD-input and changed discs, before walking back to the sofa, positioning himself on top of Minhyuk’s lap again.

“Is this ok?”, he asked.

“Yes”, Minhyuk breathed out. Sanha smiled to him, before turning to the TV. The movie was beginning.

-

They also watched  _ King Arthur _ , but as the credits rolled they both came to the mutual decision that it was enough movies for the night. The clock had already passed midnight by far, and figuring it was time to go to bed, Sanha got up from the sofa and turned off the TV. When he rose, Minhyuk at once missed the warm weight on his lap, from the other man’s back. He tried not to mind it, instead raising himself from the sofa and beginning to pack together the movies.

“Here you go”, he said to Sanha, handing him the DVDs, which the younger man then began to put into the shelf under the TV. As they were finished, Sanha got up from the floor with a smile.

“Let’s just move the bowl and the cans to the kitchen, and then we can head to my room”.

Minhyuk nodded and grabbed hold of the popcorn bowl, now almost empty but for a few maize grains. Sanha took the cans, and they walked from the living room into the kitchen. Putting down the bowl into the sink, Minhyuk took the moment to look around in the kitchen. There had been a while since he last had been at Sanha’s apartment, but it looked the same. Small, but airy, with a big window just in front of the sink. Overall, it was all very light and white, with elements of pink being their kitchen utensils. It was all very Sanha.

“Should we go to my room?”, Sanha asked from where he was standing by the bin, closing the cabinet. 

Minhyuk nodded, suppressing a yawn.

“Yes”.

They left the kitchen and walked the short distance to Sanha’s room. Sanha opened the door, and stepped to the side with a small smile.

“Do step in”.

So Minhyuk did. The room was too like how he remembered. Kinda small, but clean and neat, filled to the brim with stuffed animals. By the corner Sanha kept his desk and his guitar, next to his quite big bed. Which then had Minhyuk realising that the room only contained one bed for the night. He hastily turned to Sanha.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?”, he asked, already knowing the answer but feeling a bit panicked.

Sanha, the oblivious fool, shrugged.

“I figured we could sleep in the same bed. After all, it is big and there is room for both of us. Is”, he asked, suddenly looking unsure, “that a problem to you?”

Minhyuk swallowed, but he couldn’t stand the look on Sanha’s face, so he quickly denied any such thoughts.

“No, no, of course it’s fine! Just like old times…”

Sanha smiled at this.

“Well, then, good. You can use the bathroom first if you’d like”.

Minhyuk smiled back, but he felt it coming out more like a grimace. But Sanha didn’t seem to notice, turning to take the bedspread off of the bed, and Minhyuk grabbed his toiletries, heading for the bathroom. As he had arrived to the bathroom, he got down on the toilet cover and sighed deeply to himself. He felt a fool. He just sat down for a couple minutes, breathing out, before he got up to actually brush his teeth, so that he could go back to Sanha’s room. As he spat out the toothpaste, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked as tired as he felt. He dried his mouth and pointed to himself in the mirror, look determined in his eyes.

“Don’t you go and mess this up now, Park Minhyuk”.

The face in the mirror stared back with an equal determined expression, and Minhyuk just stared into his own eyes, before he had to sigh at himself, putting his face into his hands.

“What am I doing…”

He grabbed his things with one last look into the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom. When he got back to the bedroom, Sanha had changed into his pyjama, a pair of grey shorts and a white tee. 

“Oh, you’re back”, he exclaimed with a smile. “I’m just gonna go brush my teeth, but do make yourself at home”. He gestured toward the big bed, before walking out of the room.

Minhyuk looked after his friend, before he got changed into his sleeping shirt. He then climbed over the bed, and made himself cozed up under the blanket. He looked at his phone, noticing a text from Bin which he had got a few hours earlier.

****

[19.05]

> **binbin** :  _ is everything going alright? _

****

Minhyuk smiled at his phone, typing a reply back.

****

[01.44]

> **rocky road** :  _ yes. goodnight, hyung _

****

He put his phone on the bedside table, just as Sanha arrived back to the room. He closed the door behind him and turned off the ceiling lamp, before climbing onto the bed.

“Ah, finally”, Sanha sighed out, earning himself a laugh from Minhyuk.

“Are you tired?”, he asked.

He could make out a small nod from next to him.

“Yes. Aren’t you?”

Minhyuk agreed.

“Yes, I am”.

Sanha laughed lowly next to him, turning his body so he was looking at Minhyuk in the dark.

“I’m glad you’re here”, he said.

Minhyuk felt his face flush, but he smiled back.

“Yes, me too”, he said, realising that he really was, awkward feelings or not. Being in love with Sanha didn’t change the fact that he really enjoyed his friendship. He smiled. “Good night, Sanha”.

“Good night, hyung”.

-

** When Minhyuk a few hours later woke up, with Sanha’s arm and leg draped over his body, he had to take a moment and think it over. Was this really so bad? He closed his eyes again,  _ no, it wasn’t _ , and he fell back to sleep again, feeling the warmth of another body on his skin.   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait…. writing has been quite hard lately. maybe i'm just bad at writing socky i just don't know! but i hope you enjoyed this quite long socky chapter (fun fact: i wasn't actually going to add socky to this story at all, but the demand was there lmao). but yes! If you liked this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and/or comments, makes it easier to write adsfnksdf


	20. flutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I can't believe it's been a month. Writing has been a bit diffucult lately, and I've been quite busy with work and so, also I've been overseas and hmph. I'll try to do better. I'm sorry, nevertheless.

Bin couldn’t sleep. The time was almost 2 am, but he couldn’t seem to find rest. He looked at his phone again, seeing a text from Minhyuk wishing him a good night, but instead of replying, he put his phone down again. He could tell it wasn’t going to be a “ _ good night _ ”, at least not for him. Ever since he had said goodbye to Dongmin after their lunch together, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the other man. To no one’s great surprise, his crush had without warning developed into something deeper. Bin groaned to himself. 

“I can’t believe this”, he whispered out in the dark. Today was friday, which meant class with Dongmin, sitting down next to Dongmin, and he felt a fool for being stressed out about that fact. Hadn’t they all joked around about him crushing on the guy? But this was different, this was serious, and he felt like a fool. Because, he was a fool. Bin groaned again.

“I need to sleep…”, he said out loud to himself. But he couldn’t. It was too hot in his room, and the thoughts of these feelings had him hotter. At times like this, he was grateful for living in a single dorm. If he had had a roommate, the person living with him had probably killed him by now. Bin decided with one last groan to give up on trying to get any sleep, and got up from his bed. He walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Maybe some cold water on his skin would get his head straight? 

A few minutes later Bin left the bathroom again, skin cold from cold water on his skin. He stopped in front of the mirror on his wall, by the door, watching himself. He sighed and shook his head. Below his eyes were dark circles. He looked so tired. But, he felt a bit better after the shower, coldness setting his mind straight. He walked back to his bed, getting under the warm blanket. Maybe he could finally get some sleep.

-

Waking up the next day, Bin felt a bit better. Still, there was dark circles below his eyes, but he felt refreshed after sleeping. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, dabbing some concealer below his eyes. At once, he looked a bit more alive. He tried a smile, watching the figure in the mirror smile back. He could do this.

When he arrived to class, he found Dongmin already there. The other man was looking at his phone, and hadn’t spotted him yet. Bin took this moment to watch the man. Dongmin was wearing a black and blue checkered shirt, with black jeans and white sneakers. He had his hair down, shadowing his eyes from sight. Until they weren’t, and Bin found himself staring into the eyes of the very guy he had been thinking about so much. He almost flinched. Dongmin smiled at him, and Bin walked the short distance to where the other man was standing. 

“Hi”, Dongmin said, smile still on his lips. Bin could feel himself sweat.

“Hello”, he replied.

Dongmin put his phone into his pocket.

“Are you ready to turn in your essay?”

Bin tried to smile at him, feeling it turning more into a grimace.

“Well, yes…”

He didn’t quite feel like himself right now. He had forgotten how to speak, and Dongmin seemed to notice this, a small frown now showing on his face.

“Are you okay?”, he asked.

Bin threw his hands up in the air.

“I’m okay!”

Boy, how awkward he felt.

Dongmin laughed lowly. 

“Ok, that’s good to hear”. 

Bin didn’t have time to reply, when the professor made his appearance. Dongmin smiled at him again. 

“After you”. 

He gestured to the doorway and Bin tried to smile back. He walked through the door. 

When the lesson was over, Bin was positive he had missed every single word spoken by the professor. He had been too busy focusing to not stare on the other man. He felt he had done well, but missing the full lecture had been the prize to pay. 

“You can turn your papers in now”, the professor spoke, and that was when Bin realised the whole class had passed. He cursed inwardly. He glanced to Dongmin, seeing him putting away pages worth of notes. As he was watching him, Dongmin looked up, meeting his eyes. As they looked at each other, Dongmin smiled. Bin felt his cheeks flush at the sight.

“Shall we?”, the man asked. Bin nodded.

They got up from their seats, walking to the line leading up to the professor. Bin picked out his printed essay from his map, holding it careful so it not wrinkle. Dongmin did the same. As they got in line, Dongmin spoke.

“So… have you got any plans for lunch?”

Bin almost dropped his papers. He looked at Dongmin, the way the other man smiled hopefully. He did not have any plans, but…

“Sorry, I do, actually”.

He watched Dongmin’s face fall, disappointment colouring his features. Bin swallowed, feeling bad. 

“Oh, I see…”, Dongmin gave him a small smile. “Maybe some other time?”

Bin tried to smile back, feeling himself sweat. The smile didn’t come out as he had hoped, a grimace taking its’ place.

“Yeah, maybe”.

Dongmin started to frown, but he wasn’t able to speak since the professor spoke his name.

“Oh, Lee Dongmin”. Dongmin turned from Bin, a polite smile on his lips.

“Hello, professor Kim”.

The professor wore a big smile as he looked at Dongmin.

“I’m looking forward to reading this paper, I’ve heard a lot of great things from your former teachers”.

Bin watched as Dongmin flushed.

“Thank you, professor. I hope I don’t disappoint”.

The professor smiled again, and accepted the paper.

“I can set you up for some classes with the 1997-years, if you’d like”.

Dongmin nodded.

“That’d be fantastic, thank you”.

Bin raised an eyebrow, but alas it was his turn, and the professor turned to him.

“Ah, Moon Bin, isn’t it?”

Bin nodded, handing the paper forward.

“Yes, sir”.

The professor smiled at him, and took the paper. He glanced at it.

“F. Scott Fitzgerald? Interesting. Thank you”.

Bin smiled pleased.

“Thank you”.

The walked out of the classroom, now silent. But Bin had a thing on his mind, so he had to ask. He turned to Dongmin.

“What was that, about you studying with the 1997s?”

Dongmin stopped in his tracks, suddenly looking embarrassed.

“Ah, well… I am a 1997-liner”.

Bin felt his mouth drop open.

“You- what?”.

Dongmin nodded with a shrug.

“Well, yes”.

Bin felt embarrassed.

“So you mean I’ve been informal with you this whole time, and you’ve said nothing? I’m so sorry”.

Dongmin shrugged again.

“I don’t really care, though? But I suppose I’m sorry as well”.

Bin swallowed, but tried a small smile.

“Ah, well, guess you’re my hyung, then”.

Dongmin glanced at him, but when he saw the smile he laughed lowly.

“I suppose so, yeah”.

They smiled at each other for a bit, until Bin felt the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and turned his gaze away. 

“Well, I suppose I must go meet my friends now”.

He looked at Dongmin again, who looked disappointed again.

“I guess so…”, he clapped his hands together, smiling lightly, “see you around, Moon Bin”.

Bin smiled back.

“See you around, Lee Dongmin hyung”.

“No need to say Lee, just Dongmin is fine”.

Bin smiled.

“Okay, Dongmin hyung. Call me Bin, then”.

They smiled at each other again, until Dongmin with a wave turned and walked away. Bin looked after him for a while, a feeling of unease in his stomach, before he picked up his phone to text his friends.

-

Dongmin found the cafeteria on his own. There was a lot of people around this day, and he got in line to pick his food of choice. As he waited, he  leisurely looked around the cafeteria, watching no one in particular, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he found himself looking into the eyes of Kwon Dong-il. 

“Lee Dongmin!”, the taller man exclaimed. “Just the person I had hoped to come across”.

Dongmin smiled. 

“Hello, Kwon Dong-il. How are you?”

Kwon Dong-il smiled at him. 

“I’m feeling good, especially now that I’ve seen you. How are you?”

Dongmin felt embarrassed at the words, but tried not to let it show. 

“Oh? Well, I’m fine”. 

Kwon Dong-il’s smile grew wider, and he hummed in reply. 

“So, what are you getting, then?”

Dongmin found himself suddenly first in line. He looked over the choices, and picked some rice with tofu. Kwon Dong-il looked pleased at his choice. 

“Get that protein. I’m gonna have some chicken, as usual”.

Dongmin smiled and nodded. 

“I see”.

Kwon Dong-il spoke again. 

“Would you mind eating with me? My friends all bailed on me. Or, you know, they have class, but”.

He looked to Dongmin expectantly, who nodded. 

“Sure”.

They begun walking through the full cafeteria, looking around for a table. They couldn’t seem to find a table unoccupied, but Kwon Dong-il stepped up to a table, and spoke to the kid sitting there. 

“Are you finished?”, he asked the kid. 

The boy, a kid in glasses, got wide-eyed and got up from his seat. 

“Yes, of course!”

He took his tray and stomped of in a hurry, and Kwon Dong-il turned to Dongmin. 

“Look, here’s a spot”. 

Dongmin raised an eyebrow, but as Kwon Dong-il just smiled, he shrugged inwardly and took a seat. Kwon Dong-il sat down across of him, digging into his food at once.

“Ah”, he exclaimed, “this is so good!”

Dongmin laughed, starting to pick on his own food.

“That’s good, then”.

He picked a piece of tofu with his utensils, taking it into his mouth. The taste was good. He noticed Kwon Dong-il watching him with a smile, and he swallowed before asking:

“Sorry, is there something on my face?”

Kwon Dong-il’s smile grew wider.

“No, no. I just like watching you eat”.

Dongmin flushed. Kwon Dong-il continued.

“And also, you’re so skinny! Eat up”.

Dongmin’s flush grew hotter, as he began to frown at the words.

“Sorry?”

Kwon Dong-il seemed to realise what he had said, and with wide gestures tried to cover up his words

”No, I…”, he exclaimed, before his shoulders sunk together and he muttered,  “that was not very tactful of me, was it?”

Dongmin saw the man looking uneasy, but he felt quite annoyed with what he had said, so he merely shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t”.

Kwon Dong-il looked embarrassed.

“Well… I’m sorry”.

Dongmin watched him for a minute, but seeing as Kwon Dong-il really seemed to regret his clumsy words, he shrugged and said,

“It’s fine”.

Kwon Dong-il glanced up at him, a smile soon on his lips as he saw that he was forgiven.

“Thank you, Lee Dongmin”.

Dongmin smiled back.

-

[9.44]

> **binbin** :  _ guuuys _

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ yes hyung?? _

 

> **binbin** :  _ eat lunch w me _

 

> **rocky road** :  _ not again _

 

> **binbin** :  _ shut up you loev me _

 

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ at mcd? _

 

> **binbin** :  _ yes!!! _
> 
>   
>  **rocky road** :  _ i’m heading over as soon my class is done _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Dong-il strikes again.  
> Also, I'm so glad I could finally sort out their ages lmao. It was so stressful, pretending Bin and Dongmin are the same age!
> 
> ANyways, I hope you enjoyed this delayed chapter.  
> Love,   
> Tove xxx


	21. oh

Bin arrived to McDonald’s before his two friends. He made his order, a burger with fries and a Diet Coke, before walking to take a seat. His heart was still beating, from his conversation with Dongmin, and his face felt flushed. He let his head rest against the table, not really caring about bacteria at the moment, and let out a big sigh. But hadn’t the conversation ended quite alright? They had left with smiles on their lips? But then his beating heart had to come and ruin it for him. He cursed at himself silently. Damn you, beating heart.

He was still lying with his head down, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself staring into the worried eyes of Minhyuk and Sanha.

“Hey”, the younger said. “Are you alright?”

Bin straightened his body, now frowning at the thought of bacteria all over his face, before he turned to his friends. They both carried trays in their hands, content the same as his own, except for the obligatory milkshake on Sanha’s.

“Sit down, please”, Bin said. He swallowed. Sanha and Minhyuk exchanged a look, before getting down on the opposite of him.

“So, what’s up?”, Minhyuk asked.

Bin groaned.

“Okay, I know I shouldn’t blabber about myself too much, I’m sorry for having done so in the past, but now I’ve totally gotten myself in trouble, total trouble! I don’t know what to do, and I need some help, ok?”

They both looked taken aback by his words. Sanha spoke.

“Bin hyung, calm down!”

Bin stopped, taking a breath. Minhyuk took a fry from his plate, putting it in his mouth, concerned look on his face. 

“Seeing as you usually are a bit self-indulgent, sorry, this really shows that something is up. It’s nice that you are asking, but it’s also kinda…. worrisome? So, just tell us”.

Sanha nodded next to him.

“Please do”.

Bin sighed.

“Just heads up, ok? Nothing serious-serious has happened, and I-”.

Minhyuk interrupted.

“Is this about dreamboy?”

Bin felt his face flush. Sanha shrieked.

“Minhyuk hyung, you’re psychic!”

Minhyuk laughed.

“Jesus Christ, I am”.

Bin took his face into his hands, words muffled as he spoke through them.

“Guys, this is serious, please”.

He took a deep breath, as he heard Sanha speak.

“Sorry, Binnie hyung”.

He glanced at his friends through his hands, seeing that none of them were smiling no more, and took down his hands with another sigh.

“Guys… it’s the worst. The absolute worst”.

Both Minhyuk and Sanha nodded at him, gesturing for him to continue.

“I… I might have gone and…” He took a deep breath. “Imighthavegoneandfalleninlovewithhim”.

He glanced up at his friends, who both looked confused. Minhyuk spoke.

“You, what? I couldn’t-”.

“I’m in love!” Bin shouted, louder than he had meant to. Hopefully, the room was relatively empty, but the few people present still turned to stare. Sanha and Minhyuk stared at him as well. Bin felt his face flush.

“You, what?”, Sanha spoke, carefully, a frown on his face. “Ok? But I thought this was old news.... or?”

Bin felt his flush grow deeper as Minhyuk nodded at their friends words.

“Yeah, I mean…“

Bin shook his head desperately.

“No, you don’t understand… I figured it out yesterday”, he felt his shoulder sink together. “I thought so too, what you thought, but earlier? That was just a crush, but now I’ve fallen into hell. I couldn’t even speak to him today… it was so awkward, and he noticed it! He even asked if I wanted to have lunch, but I had to decline, since I didn’t know what I would had done if we truly had gone and eaten together. It would had been awful!” Bin sighed again. “I don’t know what to do…”

Sanha made a sound of reassurement.

“Hyung… it’s fine”, Bin looked up to Sanha, who looked thoughtful. The younger boy took a sip out of his milkshake. “It’s ok. It’s totally ok. After all, how can you help who you fall in love with? It’s impossible”.

Bin saw Minhyuk glance at Sanha, but the younger didn’t notice. He was looking at Bin, a direct look in his eyes.

“I think it’s lovely! My advice to you is that you go on like earlier, don’t try to act a certain way or something like that. Just be you, and it will all work out. I can’t in a million ways see a scenario where he doesn’t like you. I…”

Sanha had to stop there, tearing up a bit. Bin stared at him, Minhyuk did the same, bafflement mirroring on both of their face. Sanha laughed, as he tried to stop the tears.

“I’m sorry… it’s just that I love you both so much”. He took a deep breath, stopping the tears, but the wetness was still apparent in his eyes. “Sorry, I just.... want things to work out for both of you. I don’t want to make things about me, but you guys are my only friends, and it hurts me to see you in a tough situation”.

He sighed loudly, before laughing out loud, a bubbly laugh that had Bin’s mouth corners turn upwards.

“No, thank you, Sanha. You put things in a perspective I wouldn’t else see them in. I love you guys, you’re kind of my only friends too”.

Bin and Sanha both laughed, while Minhyuk looked confused.

“Of course I love you guys, but I’m just… there’s nothing going on for me? What do you want to work out for me?”

Sanha turned to Minhyuk, small smirk on his face.

“Oh, you mister. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the dreamy look you get on your face sometimes! It’s clear there’s something your not telling us!”

Minhyuk’s face turned beet red, and he spluttered.

“I- what?”

Bin felt his face flush as well. What a situation.

Unfortunately, Sanha turned to Bin in that moment, about to say something, but words dropping dead at Bin’s expression. He stared at Bin, then looked to Minhyuk, before he looked at Bin again.

“You… you know?”

Bin gestured widely with his arms, almost spilling out his forgotten coke.

“No! Of course not! Minhyuk hasn’t told me anything!”

Sanha deadpanned.

“Is that so”, he spoke in an expressionless voice. Minhyuk looked terrified.

Sanha coughed, before speaking once again, voice now sounding heavy.

“Sorry, I forgot, I have to go”. He turned to Minhyuk on his right. “Do you mind, hyung?”

Minhyung didn’t move, instead he tried to speak to Sanha.

“Sanha…”

But Sanha didn’t want to hear him out.

“Please, let me out, hyung”.

So, Minhyuk simply moved out of the way, and  Sanha rose from his seat, walking past Minhyuk. Bin spoke to his back.

“Sanha, it’s not what you think…”

He watched as Sanha tensed, before relaxing. He spoke without turning around.

“And what exactly is it that I think, Bin hyung?”

Bin didn’t know what to reply, so he didn’t. He heard Sanha sigh.

“Thought so. Bye, hyungs”.

Both Bin and Minhyuk watched as Sanha left the venue, Minhyuk still standing. It was quiet between the both of them for a while, before Minhyuk lowly swore.

“Fuck…”

Bin agreed.  _ Fuck. _

-

Dongmin thought lunch passed by rather well. They had both finished their lunches, and were now leisurely chatting. Or, Kwon Dong-il were chatting, Dongmin listening. Still, it was nice, and Kwon Dong-il didn’t seem to be bothered by the one-sided conversation going on. After a while, he quieted down, and reverted to simply watch Dongmin. It went on like that for a while,  until the gaze became too much for Dongmin, and he had to speak up.

“Is there something on my face?”, he asked, feeling awkward. 

Kwon Dong-il laughed.

“No, no! Not at all”. He smiled, “you’re just pretty”.

Dongmin felt his face flush again.

“Sorry?”

Kwon Dong-il smiled wider at him.

“Oh, I’m sure you heard me. It’s true, you are”.

Dongmin had to look away from the other man.

“Oh… thank you”.

He still couldn’t look at the other man, who chuckled lowly at his response. He instead watched over the cafeteria, to see if anyone were close enough to have heard the words of the other. But all seemed calm, the room was sparsely filled, and he felt he had looked away for too long. So he looked to Kwon Dong-il again, flush still on his cheeks.

Kwon Dong-il was still smiling at him.

“Actually, I was wondering… would you like to go out sometime?”

Dongmin felt his mouth fall open.

“I- what?”

Kwon Dong-il had started to look a bit impatient by now, but he still wore his smile.

“Once again, I’m sure you heard me”. The man put his face into one of his hands. “But I’m happy to repeat myself: would you like to go out sometime?”

Dongmin felt anxiety begin to fill his body. This was too direct for him, he didn’t know how to cope with it. Sure, objectively speaking, Kwon Dong-il was attractive, in a firm, sturdy way, Dongmin just… hadn’t expected this. Even though he probably should had. He tried to come up with something to say, but his mind had a short-cut.

“I…”, he tried, but no other words came out. 

Kwon Dong-il had lost the smile by now, looking only impatient. He sighed.

“Jeez, Lee Dongmin. It’s a simple yes or no-question. Do you, or do you not want to?”

Dongmin took a deep breath.

“Can I… can I think about it?”

At this, Kwon Dong-il found his smile again.

“Of course”.

Dongmin didn’t know what else to say, but fortunately he didn’t have to, since a loud shout disturbed the calm in the cafeteria.

“Dong-il!”

They both turned to the voice, which appeared to belong to a guy in a group of three men, heading for their table. Kwon Dong-il smiled at them.

“Chul, Dae-hyun, Dong-suk! Welcome”. 

The four men all fist-bumped, before the newly arrived group turned to Dongmin.

“Soo… who’s this?”, one of the men - Chul?, said, smirk on his face. Dongmin felt his face flush for the hundredth time today, being inspected so closely by three new faces.

Kwon Dong-il just laughed.

“This is Lee Dongmin, my desk mate in economics”.

Dongmin tried to smile.

“Hello”.

The three men echoed a “ _ hello _ ” back, before one of them turned to Kwon Dong-il.

“Dong-il, can we sit?”

Kwon Dong-il nodded at them.

“Please do. Just grab another chair”.

Dongmin felt this was his cue to leave. He got up from his chair, which gathered the looks from the other men.

“I was just about to leave, actually”.

He picked up his tray, smiling at the four men.

“One of you can sit here. I will go do some reading before my next class”.

Kwon Dong-il spoke up.

“I see. Well, it was nice eating with you, Lee Dongmin”.

Dongmin nodded at him, before smiling again at the three men still standing.

“Yes, it…”

But before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Kwon Dong-il.

“And think it over, yeah?”

Dongmin felt as if he’d been put on the spot, and blushed. By he mainly nodded, and hurried away. Glancing back, he saw one of the guys playfully jab Kwon Dong-il in the side. He shook his head to himself, still feeling embarrassed, before he left his tray and left the cafeteria.

 

[10.44]

> **chacha** :  _ you were right and I’m a moron _

 

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ i always am _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ i’m coming over _
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one! oh we getting some progress... oops


	22. that's what you gotta do

Dongmin was sitting outside his mathematics classroom when Myungjun found him. He had his books opened in front of him, but he couldn’t focus on the numbers he was supposed to work through. He was just about to throw the book across the room, when his friend greeted him. 

“Hello, hello”, the older man said, a small wave with his hand. 

Dongmin looked up, relief flooding through his body. 

“Hyung!”, he called out. 

Myungjun smiled at him, before settling down next to Dongmin on the floor. 

“So, what’s up?”

Dongmin sighed. 

“I feel like… I don’t know. I’m pretty sure I was just asked out?”

Myungjun’s mouth formed an “ _ o _ ”.

“By who? Your crush?” Myungjun looked delighted. 

Dongmin felt his face flush. 

“Don’t call him that, it’s not… whatever, but no, not by him…”

Myungjun lost the smile for a bit, before laughing lightly.

“Did Kwon Dong-il confess to you?”

Dongmin felt his face grow hotter, but he reluctantly nodded.

“About time! I totally called it”. Myungjun paused. “But what are you going to do? I thought you weren’t interested in him?”

Dongmin hugged his knees, looking down at his feet.

“I don’t know… I told him I’d think about it”.

He heard Myungjun move next to him, and the next minute he found an arm slung over his shoulder.

“You know”, Myungjun said, “whatever you decide, know that I support you a 100%. But don’t make choices you will regret, Dongminnie”.

Dongmin sighed.

“Thank you, hyung... “

He looked up at his friend, and found him smiling. Dongmin tried to smile back. He looked down at his feet again.

“I’m just not used to this”.

Myungjun patted his back.

“With your looks? I don’t believe it”.

Dongmin rolled his eyes, before sighing again.

“Oh, not like that. I mean, well, I have been confessed to before-”

“Obviously”, Myungjun interrupted, earning himself a glare from Dongmin.

“As I was saying, I have been confessed to before, but… not direct like this. He just said it. I wasn’t ready. I’ve only gotten letters before. That was simpler to handle”, Dongmin put his face into his hands. “I hate being put on the spot”.

Myungjun patted his back again. Dongmin glanced at his friend through his fingers.

“Am I being unreasonable? Selfish?”

Myungjun just laughed softly.

“If it had been anyone but you, maybe. But I know you, and I understand what you mean. Don’t worry”.

Dongmin smiled.

“Actually, thank you. I feel a bit better now… I appreciate you coming over to campus, on such a short notice at that”.

Myungjun smiled back.

“Any time, love”.

They smiled at each other for a while, before Myungjun clapped his hands together. 

“Well, do you want to get out of here? I’m pretty sure Jinjin is off soon”.

Dongmin shook his head.

“Can’t. I have class in 20 minutes”.

Myungjun looked flabbergasted.

“Lee Dongmin! You mean you texted me to come over when you really have no time to hand out? I’m in shock!”

Dongmin scoffed.

“You came over on your own behalf”.

Myungjun grimaced.

“Well, true, but still!”

Dongmin smiled at his friend.

“Still, I’m grateful”.

Myungjun lost the grimace and smiled back.

“As I said, any time”. He picked up his phone from his pocket. “But now, if you excuse me, I’m gonna text my boyfriend and ask him to come pick me up”.

Dongmin laughed. 

“Do so”.

Myungjun’s phone vibrated at once, and he let out a delighted gasp.

“He’s coming over at once”.

Dongmin smiled.

“Great. Then I get to see him before class”.

And such happened. Not five minutes later, Jinwoo arrived to the scene. They spotted him walking by the far end of the corridor, and both Dongmin and Myungjun began waving. Jinwoo waved back, speeding up his walk. He soon was right with them, and he smiled widely.

“Hello!”

He bent down to kiss Myungjun on the cheek, and patted Dongmin on the shoulder. He raised his body again, standing in front of them.

“What’s up?”

Dongmin smiled.

“I have class soon”.

Myungjun filled in.

“And someone confessed to him!”

Dongmin felt his face flush. Jinwoo looked surprised.

“Yeah… that too”.

Jinwoo’s mouth fell open.

“When did this happen? By who?”

Myungjun exclaimed.

“Just before this! By his classmate! That party-guy!”

Jinwoo smiled widely.

“Wow, congrats. What have you answered?”

Dongmin swallowed.

“I answered that I would think about it”.

Jinwoo nodded.

“Good answer. Now, don’t go doing anything that you might regret”.

Dongmin had to smiled at his answer, while Myungjun laughed. Jinwoo looked confused.

“Did I say something wrong?”   
Dongmin quickly replied.

“No, no, it’s just that what you said is almost exactly what Myungjun hyung just told me”.

Jinwoo laughed.

“I’m rubbing off on him”.

Myungjun scoffed.

“I’m older than you. I’m the one who’s rubbing off on you”.

Jinwoo smiled.

“Whatever you say, love”. 

Dongmin smiled at his friends, who had seemingly gotten lost in each other’s eyes. In his peripheral vision, though, he saw his professor make his way to the classroom.

“My teacher is coming, I better get going”, he said, breaking the eye-contact between his two friends. He got up from the floor, grabbing his books.

“Have fun at class, Dongmin”, Jinwoo said with a smile.

Dongmin smiled back.

“Thank you, hyung. See you later”.

He begun walking to the classroom, realising that the anxiety had given way for warmth in his chest. He glanced back at his friends, and seeing them hold hands as they walked in the opposite direction had him smiling as he walked into the mathematics hall.

-

After what felt like an eternity, Minhyuk had finally took his seat across of Bin again. Right now, he was resting his face in his arms and Bin felt terrified that he might be crying.

“Hey, now”, he tried, but didn’t know what else to say, so he shut his mouth again. It worked though, Minhyuk glanced up, and Bin saw to his relief that his friend wasn’t crying. But he looked close to.

Minhyuk let out a big sigh.

“Now I’ve truly gone and fucked it up, haven’t I?”

Bin didn’t know what to say. He looked at Minhyuk, who let out another big sigh.

“Is he ever going to forgive me?”

Bin swallowed.

“Ok, but… listen to me?”, Minhyuk glanced up at him, face white. “1. We both fucked up. I’m sorry, this is really my fault, and…”, Bin put up a hand as Minhyuk tried to protest, “yes, it is. I’m sorry for not being able to keep any sort of poker face, it was stupid of me. And, 2. There really only one thing you can do now, Minhyuk”.

Minhyuk stared at him, white face giving way for a blush on his cheeks.

“You don’t mean…”

Bin nodded.

“Yes, I do. You have to tell him, Minhyuk, or he’s never going to forgive you. Or me. I’m sorry it turned out like this, but what choice do you have?”

Minhyuk swallowed.

“I can’t believe it has come to this”.

Bin scoffed.

“You and me both, buddy”. He paused. “So, how are you going to do this?”

Minhyuk let out a big sigh.

“I don’t… I don’t know”.

Bin shook his head.

“That’s not really helping our case”.

Minhyuk put his hands on his cheeks.

“No, I know, but… I hadn’t planned on this! Not now, not ever”.

Bin took a sip out of his Diet Coke, thinking over his words. He swallowed slowly, before replying.

“I understand that, but this is the situation we’re in now. Unless you want to lose his friendship forever, you gotta make do”.

Minhyuk groaned.

“I’m gonna lose his friendship anyway, so why does it matter what I do? He’s gonna hate me! We’ve been friends since kindergarten, and this is what I do. I go and fall in love with him”.

Bin shook his head again.

“Didn’t you listen to what Sanha was saying earlier? You can’t help who you fall in love with. He said it. And while Sanha might be many things, he’s not a hypocrite. He’d never hate you for something you can’t help”.

Minhyuk glanced up at him, before looking down again. He started picking at a napkin, tearing it apart over and over again. Bin put his hand over Minhyuk’s to make him stop, and he paused. Bin continued.

“And as you’re saying, you’ve been friends for years. If friendship is anything to him, he’d never do you dirty like that”.

Minhyuk smiled a little at his expression, before he sighed again.

“Ok, I will tell him”. Minhyuk swallowed. “I’ll try to text him later”.

Bin smiled at him.

“That’s my boy”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry kinda sort chapter?


	23. chat

It wasn’t until Saturday that Minhyuk tried to contact Sanha.

He was lying on his bed, back over the edge, head resting on the ground, his best position for deep thinking. But there was no helping now, he couldn’t figure out what to write, what could possibly make things right. He tried.

****

[09.34]

> **rocky road** :  _ hey sanha _

****

He shook his head, deleting the text. He tried again.

****

[09.35]

> **rocky road** :  _ i’m a moron _

****

He let out a deep sigh, deleting the text again. He shifted on his bed, turning so he was lying on his stomach, elbows down on the floor. 

****

[09.36]

> **rocky road** :  _ i’m madly in love with you and i can’t  _

****

Minhyuk shuddered, before deleting the text. 

“What am I doing?”, he groaned.

As he tried to come up with something, his phone vibrated. Minhyuk almost dropped it. Looking at the screen, it was a text from Bin.

****

[09.38]

> **binbin** :  _ have u spoken 2 him yet _

****

Minhyuk groaned again.

****

[09.38]

> **rocky road** :  _ no _

****

_ binbin is typing … …  _

****

[09.39]

> **binbin** :  _ well, make do!!! _

****

Minhyuk crawled out of bed, instead getting up to sit on the sheets. He looked at the text.  _ How very tactful _ , he thought to himself. But he just replied:

****

[09.39]

> **rocky road** :  _ i’m trying to! _

****

[09.40]

> **binbin** :  _ well hmu when u have _

****

Minhyuk sighed into his hand.

****

[09.40]

> **rocky road** :  _ yeah yeah, hyung _

****

Minhyuk got up from his bed, figuring that some tea might set his mind straight. He walked the short distance to the small kitchen, opening the lower cabinet to pick out a saucepan. He filled it with some water, before putting it on the stove. As the water was warming up, he checked his phone again. Nothing. He sighed. When the water was cooking, he pulled the saucepan of the stove and opened the upper cabinet to grab a cup. The first cup he grabbed had his heart sink. It was a cup he had gotten from Sanha on his 16th birthday, a pink one with black hearts all over its’ sides. It was  _ so _ Sanha. Minhyuk took a deep breath, and grabbed another cup. This one was safe, being a plain white one. He carefully poured some water into the cup, and reached for a tea bag. He dropped the bag into the cup, before walking back to his bed. He put the cup on his bedside table and lied down on the bed again.

“What to do…”, he muttered to himself.

Minhyuk picked up his phone, clicking himself into Sanha’s text page again. Their last texts were only from yesterday, and Minhyuk groaned at how quickly things had spiralled out of control. He sat up on his bed, taking a sip out of his teacup, focusing on letting the chamomile calm his nerves.

“I got this”, he told himself. He looked at his phone again, taking a deep breath. He wrote out a message, and sent it before he could get second thoughts. He then on impulse threw his phone onto the sofa across the room, swearing in panic as he saw it fly, but letting out a breath of relief as he saw it actually land on the sofa. Then he almost screamed out loud at the thought of how he had actually sent that text.

****

[09.57]

> **rocky road** :  _ i’m sorry but i need to talk to you _

-

Several hours of agony later, Sanha replied to the text. Minhyuk was making himself some food, not hungry in the least, but figuring he had to eat something. He was frying an omelette on the stove, as his phone vibrated. He almost dropped the pan. Pulling the frying pan off the griddle, he almost ran to his bed.

****

[13.04]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ ok _

****

The short reply had Minhyuk’s head hurt. It wasn’t like Sanha. He was about to write something back, when Sanha sent another text.

****

[13.05]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ actually… it’s fine _

****

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at the text, curiously replying.

****

[13.05]

> **rocky road** :  _ what do you mean _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing … …  _

****

[13.06]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ i… i don’t want to fight _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ it’s fine that you didn’t tell me _

****

Minhyuk had to put his phone down at this. This wasn’t at all how he had expected the conversation to go. Somehow, Sanha had come to the conclusion that Minhyuk didn’t trust him enough to tell him things. Which, totally, wasn’t the case at all. Minhyuk bit his nails.

****

[13.07]

> **rocky road** :  _ you misunderstand… _

****

[13.08]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ how? _

****

Minhyuk bit his lip, sitting down on his bed. Then he made a split decision.

****

[13.08]

> **rocky road** :  _ can we meet up _
> 
> **rocky road** :  _ there’s something i need to tell you _

-

[13.20]

> **rocky road** :  _ so i texted him and we gonn meet up _

****

[13.21]

> **binbin** :  _!!!! _

****

Minhyuk were sitting at a café close to campus, fiddling with his phone and waiting for Sanha to arrive. He felt nervous, in a way he hadn’t for years now. He was contemplating what to actually say when Sanha arrived, when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hey, can I take your… Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk looked up, only to stare into the eyes of Myungjun. The man smiled widely at him.

“Oh, it really is you! Hi there, kiddo!”

Minhyuk felt himself relax under the gaze of the older man.

“Hello, Myungjun hyung. How are you? Didn’t know you were working here”.

Myungjun laughed.

“I’m good, I’m good. How are you? And yes, I am working here”.

Minhyuk smiled at him.

“I’m good”.

Myungjun still wore his blinding smile as he spoke again.

“Well, what would you like to have?”

Minhyuk glanced at the menu in front of him, but really he had already decided. Their usual order.

“One hot chocolate and one americano, please”

Myungjun hummed as he wrote his order.

“You waiting for someone?”, he asked, smile on his face.

Minhyuk was happy he wasn’t someone who blushed easily, or his face would had turned red in that moment. He wasn’t even sure why he felt so embarrassed.

“Oh”, he coughed. “Just Sanha”.

Myungjun’s face lit up.

“That’s wonderful!”

Minhyuk tried to smiled back.

“Yes”, he merely replied.

Myungjun clicked his pen against his order book. 

“Well, I’ll bring your orders to you soon. Lovely to see you, Minhyuk!”

This time Minhyuk smiled for real. 

“Nice to see you too, hyung”.

Myungjun walked away with a wink, leaving Minhyuk once again to his own devices. He was in agony, trying to figure out what he could possibly say that wouldn’t make his best friend hate him forever. But he wasn’t alone for too long, before Myungjun came back with their drinks. 

“Here you go, kiddo”, he smiled. “I sure hope Sanha hasn’t left you hanging”.

_ I sure hope so too _ , Minhyuk said to himself, but outwardly he merely shrugged. 

“He’s often late”, which wasn’t too far off the truth. 

Myungjun nodded and placed their drinks on the table. 

“One americano for you… and one hot chocolate for Sanha. Perfect! I’ll see you around, kiddo. Give Sanha my best regards”.

Minhyuk nodded. 

“Will do. Bye hyung, and thank you”. 

Myungjun smiled at him, before walking off to another table. Minhyuk picked up his phone again, but wasn’t able to play with it too long, before another familiar voice broke the silence around him. 

“Was that Myungjun hyung?”

Minhyuk looked up to see Sanha stand in front of him. He was wearing a blue jeans jacket with a black scarf, and his cheeks looked a bit pink from the colder weather which had started to show itself more and more by now. 

Minhyuk swallowed. 

“Yes, it was”. 

Sanha nodded.

“Didn’t know he worked here”.

Minhyuk shrugged.

“Me neither”, he gestured toward Sanha’s cup. “I got you some hot chocolate, I hope that was ok”.

Sanha smiled a little, and took his seat on the opposite of Minhyuk.

“Thank you”.

Sanha took a sip out of his cup, before continuing.

“Well. What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Minhyuk could feel himself sweat. 

“Well, I... “, he tried, before stopping himself. He truly didn’t know how to do this. His words got stuck in his throat.

The way Sanha looked at him, as Minhyuk stopped himself, could really only be described as sad.

“You know, hyung… if it really is that hard for you to talk to me, I’d rather you didn’t. Don’t force yourself to speak when you don’t really want to. I told you, it’s fine for me. I don’t need to know. I overreacted yesterday”. Sanha took with another sip of his chocolate. “I guess I just felt a bit… I don’t know, sad, at the fact that you told Binnie hyung, but not me. Which is totally fine, really, it was wrong of me to act like I did. I have realised it now. You can tell me any time you want, or never, if you’d rather. It’s fine. I don’t want to fight you over something this silly”.

Minhyuk opened and closed his mouth. This wasn’t how he had figured this to turn out at all. 

”No, I really have to tell you”, he heard himself call out, and at once inwardly had to swear at himself. Sanha had given him an easy way out, but… how could he not tell him, when the price was the younger boy thinking that he wasn’t good enough to know? Minhyuk felt himself sweat at the expression of the younger. He looked so hopeful, only to be let down when he would find out what the case really was. 

“Ok…”, Sanha replied, now a small smile on his lips. 

Minhyuk swallowed. 

“I truly have someone I like, and…”, he paused, looking at the face of his childhood friend. He was so beautiful to Minhyuk, and it pained him to let him down. 

“And?”, Sanha replied, drinking out of his cup again. 

Minhyuk felt his face flush. 

“I- it’s…”, and then he figured - fuck it. He whispered out the last words. “It’s you”.

At first he was afraid Sanha hadn’t heard, by the small smile on his lips, but then he realised the smile had froze. First, Sanha grimaced, then he looked angry, and at last all colour drained out of his face. 

“You…”, Sanha spoke, voice sounding exhausted. “No”, he then said. Minhyuk felt his heart sink. 

Minhyuk tried to speak, but found no words come out. Sanha was still staring at him, and now he looked as though he was about to cry. 

“You know what, hyung?”, the younger boy swallowed. “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, but don’t go making jokes at my expense!”

Minhyuk felt his mouth fall open. 

“No, what? I-“

Sanha got up from his chair, looking furious in a way Minhyuk hadn’t ever seen him. 

“I’m out of here. Don’t bother following me”.

Minhyuk’s mouth was still open, as he watched Sanha leave the café, anger in his steps. For a while he just stared at the door which Sanha had left through, until he noticed people starting to whisper around him and he realised he was crying. 

“Oh my god”, he said to himself. “Oh my god!”

He touched his face and felt it drained with tears. 

“Oh my god”, he then heard a voice call from next to him. He looked up to find Myungjun stare at him. The man turned to the cashier to shout out, “I’m taking my break now!”, before sliding down where Sanha had sat. He looked at Minhyuk with a worrisome look in his eyes. “Are you okay, kiddo?”

Minhyuk sighed and looked down at the table. Small drops of tears had assembled on the wood. 

“I’ve really gone and fucked everything up now”, he said. 

He heard Myungjun shift to next to him, and felt him throw an arm over his shoulder. 

“I don’t know the full story, but I’m not blind”, he said. “Love is never easy, but I am a firm believer in that everything happens for a reason”. 

Minhyuk glanced at Myungjun, curious to hear him out. 

At least the damn tears had stopped. 

“You might not see it now, but someday you will realise that whatever just went on will make you a better person. Until then, I’m happy to hear you out”. 

Minhyuk sighed. 

“I don’t know about the last part, but you’re right about the first. I just told Sanha I’m in love with him, and he walked out on me. He’s my best friend and I’ve ruined it forever”. 

He glanced at Myungjun, who looked at him with a small smile. 

“But how do you know, love? I mean, that everything is ruined?”

Minhyuk blinked. 

“He looked close to tears. He had faith in me as a friend, and I let him down”.

Myungjun hugged him closer. 

“I think, if you’re as good friends as you say, he’ll come around. Sanha is a kind boy, he won’t be mad at you for feeling whatever it is you feel”. 

Minhyuk shrugged. 

”How do you know?”

Myungjun smiled at him. 

”I’m older than you. I know a lot of things”. 

He had to scoff at this. Glancing at Myungjun, he saw the man smile wider. 

“See, I made you laugh! Here, kiddo, have some napkins”. 

Minhyuk accepted the napkins being handed to him, and dabbed one of them carefully over his face. It got damp. 

“Now, dry those tears, and drink some coffee. It’s on the house”. 

Minhyuk began protesting, but was met with a laugh. 

“I won’t let you pay. Friend’s discount”. 

Minhyuk had to smile at this. 

“Thank you, Myungjun hyung. For everything”.

Myungjun smiled back, patting his back. 

“Of course”.

-

[13.32] 

> **binbin** :  _ so how did it go  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one… ouch.


	24. i've heard of him

Bin was sitting in his room, reading up on some English homework, when there was a knock on his door. Curiously, he got up from the table and walked to the door. Outside stood Minhyuk. 

“Minhyuk!”, he called out, surprise visible on his face. 

The younger boy quietly walked past him through the door, and Bin closed it behind him. Minhyuk walked up to his bed, and let himself fall into it, letting out a big sigh. Bin followed, stopping in front of him. 

“Soo… how did the conversation with Sanha go?”, he asked. 

In front of him, Minhyuk let out a big sigh. 

“He walked out on me”.

His tone was monotone. Bin just stared. 

“He did what?”, he asked, hoping he had misheard. But Minhyuk just let out another big sigh, and Bin then understood that he hadn’t. 

“Are you kidding me? He just left?”

Minhyuk sat up on the bed, face pale. 

“No. He got really angry and then he left”.

Bin gaped. 

“Sanha did?”

Minhyuk frowned. 

“Who else?

Bin found he was staring at his friend, and quickly looked away for a while. But as quickly, he was back and staring. His friend just looked so… 

“How come you seem okay though?”, he had to ask. 

Minhyuk glared. 

“I’m not”, he paused. “I’ve just worked through the worst. Myungjun hyung helped me”.

Bin let his head fall to one side.

“Myungjun hyung was there?”

Minhyuk nodded.

“He worked at the café we met up at. I had no idea. But he… he talked to me, after Sanha had left”.

Bin clenched his fists, unsure of what to do. At last, he took a seat next to Minhyuk on the bed, looking at his friend.

“Tell me what happened”.

-

[13.35]

**Kwon Dong-il** :  _ have you thought it over? :-) _

Dongmin was on his way to meet Jinwoo for lunch at Myungjun’s café, when he got a text. He picked it up from his pocket, and saw it was from Kwon Dong-il. He sighed as he read its’ content. In all honesty, he wasn’t interested. But the other man had been kind to him, and he felt rude if he just said no. He sighed again, and put down his phone. He could reply later.

When he arrived to the café, he saw Jinwoo just about to open the door to the room.

“Hyung!”, he called out, and saw the other turn around. As he was spotted, Jinwoo smiled widely.

Jinwoo waited as Dongmin walked the short distance to the door.

“Hello, Dongmin!”, he said. “How are you?”

Dongmin had to stop himself from letting out a big sigh.

“Aside from the fact that I still haven’t figured out what to do about the fact that I was asked out, I’m fine. How are you?”

Jinwoo smiled.

“You’ll figure it out. Tell me more inside”.

Jinwoo opened the door, and they stepped inside. Jinwoo continued speaking.

“And I’m good. Just stressed out over the winter routine, I guess?”

They found a table, and settled down. 

“Oh, why?”, Dongmin asked, as he shrugged his jacket off his shoulder. He placed it on the chair he was sitting on, and saw Jinwoo do the same. The older man sighed.

“Well, three of my dancers didn’t come to last thursday’s exercise”.

Dongmin nodded.

“That’s an issue”.

Jinwoo smiled.

“Yeah. I just hope they will come tomorrow, so I can chew them out about it”.

Dongmin laughed.

“I’m sure they will”.

They then were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Hello, my lovelies”.

They looked up to see Myungjun, smile on his face.

“Hello, sugar”, Jinwoo said, smiling widely at his boyfriend. 

Dongmin just waved.

“What can I get you?”

Dongmin looked at the menu. 

”Hm. Maybe a coffee and cheese sandwich?”

Myungjun nodded, scribbling it down. 

“And you, love?”

Jinwoo did the same, picking up the menu in his hands. 

“I’ll have a chicken sandwich and a latte”, he put it down. “When are you on your break?”

Myungjun looked a bit embarrassed, scratching his neck. 

“I can’t eat with you. I’ve already been on my break”.

Jinwoo looked disappointed. 

“I thought we were supposed to eat together?”

Myungjun just sighed. 

“There was an emergency. I’ll tell you about it later”.

Jinwoo nodded, still looking disappointed. Myungjun smiled at them. 

“Well, I’ll bring your orders”. 

Dongmin nodded. 

“Thank you, hyung”.

Jinwoo lost the down look on his face, and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Thank you, sugar”.

Myungjun smiled at them both, before turning to walk to the cashier. 

Jinwoo let out a sigh. 

“Oh well”, he then said. 

Dongmin nodded. 

“Oh well”.  

Jinwoo smiled. 

“Did you want to talk about what to do about the guy asking you out?”

Dongmin swallowed, before nodding. 

“I do, actually”. 

He took a deep breath, before continuing. 

“His name is Kwon Dong-il, and he’s in my economics class. He’s also the guy who invited me to that party, indeed, and…”

He paused at Jinwoo’s expression.

“What?”, he asked.

Jinwoo looked down for a moment, before turning up to look at Dongmin again.

“That guy… I’ve heard of him”.

Dongmin nodded slowly.

“Ok?”

Jinwoo also nodded.

“Yes. He’s quite famous in the upper part of the university, for his ways…”

Dongmin let his face fall to one side.

“His ways?”

Jinwoo shrugged.

“It may be just a rumour, but apparently he made a guy leave the school… it was a year ago, before you had moved here, and the guy had come in Kwon Dong-il’s way of some sort. At the end, it became so bad the guy had to leave the school and cancel his education”.

Dongmin was just gaping.

“Really?”

Jinwoo shrugged.

“As I said, could be just a rumour, but…”

Dongmin stared at his hyung.

“Do you believe in it?”

Jinwoo shrugged again.

“I don’t know. I don’t know the guy… do you believe it?”

Dongmin thought it over.

“Well, I don’t know either… he’s been nothing but nice to me, even though a bit peculiar at times…”, Dongmin paused. “Anyhow, I’m not a big fan of rumours, so I suppose I’ll find him innocent of it until other proven?”

Jinwoo smiled at this.

“I think so too. But,” he said, “be careful, yeah?”

Dongmin nodded. Right then, Myungjun arrived with their lunches, and they shifted back on their seats so he could place their foods and drinks in front of them.

“There you go”, he said, smiling.

Dongmin looked down on his sandwich. It was a bit bigger than he had assumed. But he just turned up with a smile and said:

“Thank you, hyung”.

Jinwoo was also smiling.

“Thank you, love. Are you off work at 15?”

Myungjun nodded with a smile.

“I am”.

Jinwoo nodded as well.

“Good. I’ll be here when you get off, so we can do some grocery shopping afterwards, yeah?”

Myungjun still smiled.

“Sounds good!”

They waved at Myungjun, who walked to another table to pick up orders.

Dongmin spoke.

“Shop groceries? How very domestic”.

Jinwoo laughed.

“Shush. When did you last shop for fresh groceries?”

Dongmin shrugged.

“Never?”

Jinwoo laughed again.

“Do we need to have another cooking class soon?”

Dongmin just shrugged.

“Maybe”.

In all honesty, Dongmin didn’t eat that much, so he didn’t need to shop for food as often. He had so much on his mind, that he simply forgot about eating and drinking. But he wouldn’t tell his mother hen-hyungs such, knowing what problems that would cause. So he said no more on the matter, and mainly dug in on his sandwich. It was a fresh sandwich, with rich cheese and a lot of salad, and the bread just with enough grain to not upset his stomach. He decided he liked it, before putting it down to take some coffee. On the opposite of him, he saw Jinwoo dig in as well.

“Ah”, Jinwoo groaned, “the chicken is so good”.

Dongmin put his hand up in front of his mouth to laugh.

“That’s good. This sandwich is pretty nice as well”.

Jinwoo smiled.

“Well, I’m not trading”.

Dongmin laughed again, taking another sip of his coffee.

“You’re so silly, hyung”.

And thus, the text was forgotten for now, and Dongmin could relax in the presence of his friend.

-

“Here you go”, Bin said, handing his friend a cup of tea. Minhyuk accepted the cup, taking it in his hands. He took a sip out of it, before sighing again. 

“I wish tea could solve all of my problem”, he said with a wistful smile. “Thank you, though”.

Bin nodded. 

“Don’t we all”.

He took a seat on the bed, leaning back with his own cup in hand. Minhyuk had told him the story of what had happened in the cafeteria, and he felt great sympathy for his friend. In his mind, he couldn’t help but feel a somewhat anger toward Sanha, for simply walking out. What was all that about “ _ can’t help who you fall for _ ”, if it didn’t go all ways?

Bin took a sip out of his own cup, thinking.

“Would you like for me to talk to him?”

Minhyuk turned hastily, almost spilling his tea.

“No! What good would that do?”

Bin grimaced.

“Well, we’ll probably see him tomorrow at practice, which I assume he will come to, considering we all skipped last thursday”.

Minhyuk’s shoulders sunk together.

“That’s right. Practice. I had completely forgotten”.

Bin smiled at his friend.

“I figured. But should I text him? I might be able to find a way around things. Like a middle-hand”.

Minhyuk sighed, putting down his cup.

“Do what you like, hyung”.

Bin nodded, fishing up his phone from his back pocket.

“What, you’re gonna do it now?”

Bin turned to Minhyuk, who wore an expression of disbelief on his face. Bin merely shrugged.

“Better now than never, don’t you think?”

He got to it.

****

[14.02]

**binbin** :  _ hey sanha _

****

He put it down again, waiting for the reply he hoped would come.

Minhyuk looked sick.

“I guess this is my que to go, then. Thanks for the tea, hyung, and the chat. Text me if Sanha for some strange reason would decide to forgive me for everything”.

Bin nodded.

“No need to thank me at all. I’ll keep you updated”.

Minhyuk gave a small smile, before picking his things up from the floor.

“Until next time, hyung”, he said before walking to the door.

“Bye, Minhyuk”, Bin called behind him.

Minhyuk gave a small wave, before unlocking the door. Bin watched him walk out and close the door behind him. He then put down his cup on the bedside table, and let his back fall down on the bed with a sigh.

“What a mess…”, he said to himself.

His phone buzzed.

Quickly, Bin reached for his back pocket and fished up his phone. 

****

[14.06]

**sunshine-ah** :  _ hello hyung _

****

Bin sat up straight. 

****

[14.06]

**binbin** :  _ how are you? _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing … …  _

****

Bin grabbed his cup and took a sip of his tea. His phone buzzed.

****

[14.07]

**sunshine-ah** :  _ i don’t know. how are you? _

****

Bin let out a sigh. Any anger he had felt toward Sanha earlier was gone. He replied.

****

[14.07]

**binbin** :  _ why? _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing … … _

****

[14.08]

**sunshine-ah** :  _ it’s between minhyuk hyung and me _

****

Bin sighed at the reply. He tried a new approach.

****

[14.09]

**binbin** :  _ will you come to practice tomroow _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing … …  _

****

[14.09]

**sunshine-ah** :  _ why off course !! _

****

Bin paused for a moment.

****

[14.10]

**binbin** :  _ minhyuk will b there _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing … …  _

****

Bin waited.

****

[14.12]

**sunshine-ah** :  _ i see _

**sunshine-ah** :  _ off course he will _

**sunshine-ah** :  _ that’s .. fine _

****

Bin frowned. It didn’t seem fine.

****

[14.12]

**binbin** :  _ just giving you heads up _

**binbin** :  _ i think youve made a mistake _

****

_ sunshine-ah is typing … …  _

****

Bin waited and waited, but Sanha didn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanha,,, don't.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are highly appreaciated! xx


	25. dance and date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!

Bin was in his dorm, getting ready for practice. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling nervous about going. Sanha and Minhyuk, involved in a misunderstanding, it just wasn’t no good. He sighed at his reflection. Boy, was there trouble.  

As he went through his bag, what and what not to bring to the lesson, he got a text. Picking it up, he found it was from Minhyuk. 

 

[7.23]

**rocky road** :  _ I’m gonna piss my pants  _

 

Bin had to scoff at the text. 

 

[7.23]

**binbin** :  _ calm down u drama  _

 

But to himself, he throught much the same. Bin wasn’t used to being the middle hand, especially not under such circumstances. He sighed again, picking up his bag from the floor. This was going to be a tough practice. 

-

Dongmin was fretting over his phone. He still hadn’t replied to the text from Kwon Dong-il, and he felt the other man growing impatient, by the way he had sent another text just this morning. 

 

[8.13]

**Kwon Dong-il** :  _ hello? _

 

Dongmin sighed, but he had made up his mind. He was going to meet up with the other man, it was only fair. He picked up his phone and sent a reply. 

 

[8.22]

**Lee Dongmin** :  _ hi! Sorry for not replying.  _

**Lee Dongmin** :  _ we can meet up _

 

After clicking send, Dongmin had to put his hand over his hand to not scream. He truly wasn’t used to things like this. He didn’t know how to handle them. His phone in his hand buzzed almost at once.

 

[8.23]

**Kwon Dong-il** :  _ legit _

**Kwon Dong-il** :  _ what do you want to do? _

**Kwon Dong-il** :  _ I’m thinking eating together, or just a cup of coffee _

 

Dongmin sat down on his bed. He bit his nails.

 

[8.24]

**Lee Dongmin** :  _ a cup of coffee sounds good _

He put down his phone, closing his eyes for a second. Had he made the right decision? He just couldn’t tell.

-

When Bin got to practice, he couldn’t see either Sanha nor Minhyuk, but he saw a very disappointing-looking Jinwoo making his way over. Bin brazed himself for a scolding, but what he got instead felt much worse.

“Hello, Bin”, the older man said, small frown on his face. “I’m very disappointed in you and your friends for not participating in the last practice. Neither of you called in sick either, so I guess you all just decided to skip together. I found it very impolite to the rest of the team, especially since we all are over our heads with the preparation for the Christmas show. It’s fine to be sick, but I won’t condone any sort of skipping”.

Bin winced. It felt as if he’d disappointed his mother. 

“I’m so sorry, hyung… it’s just been so much going on lately, it totally went over my head. I guess the case is the same with Minhyuk and Sanha. I will talk to them. It won’t happen again, I’m sorry”.

Jinwoo nodded, seemingly satisfied with Bin’s answer.

“Okay, just don’t let it happen again, and we’re good”.

Jinwoo then smiled brightly at him, and Bin felt a bit better. That was until he saw Sanha enter the building, and a lump found itself in his stomach.

“Ah, I’ll… go talk to Sanha. About what you just told me, that is”.

Jinwoo nodded with a smile, and left Bin to do so. With a swallow, Bin made his way over to Sanha.

Sanha looked so  _ tired _ , Bin realised as he made his way over. When he was spotted, he was granted a small smile, but not much else.

“Hello, Sanha”, he said as he came up to the other.

“Hi, hyung”, Sanha replied.

The younger boy was fiddling with his shirt, and he looked nervous. He glanced up and down, seemingly trying to gather up his courage to speak.

“So…”, the younger boy said. “Have you… spoken to Minhyuk hyung?”

Bin paused in his tracks. They were doing this now? He glanced behind Sanha, but Minhyuk weren’t there to be seen yet. Bin sighed.

“I have”.

Sanha glanced  up at Bin’s face, but then looked down again.

“I see”.

The younger boy sighed.

“Then you know that he lied to me, to make fun of me, or whatever”.

Bin frowned.

“No, he didn’t”.

Sanha blew up his cheeks, something he often did when in anger.

“Yes, he did! You weren’t there!”

Bin felt himself grow angry.

“What are you even talking about? Why the hell would Minhyuk lie to you? About something like that, nevertheless”.

Sanha seemed to falter.

“But he can’t… he can’t like me”.

Bin scowled.

“You know what, Sanha? You’re a hypocrite. You say things like ‘people can’t help who they fall for’, but that doesn’t seem to mean anything to you, judged by the way you act now. Minhyuk does like you, he told me so himself, and if you can’t accept that, then that’s on you”.

Now Bin noticed two things. 1. Sanha had started to cry, and 2. Minhyuk had come up behind him, red in the face. But Sanha still hadn’t noticed the third friend standing in the doorway, judging by the way he kept talking.

“But that can’t be…”, Sanha paused, tears in his eyes. “It can’t be! Because, I am in love with Minhyuk. How could he ever look at me the same way?”

It got quiet. Minhyuk looked as though someone had just punched him in the face. Bin frantically looked between the two, and that was when Sanha realised they weren’t on their own. Slowly, he turned around, and when he saw Minhyuk he let out a small shriek, gathering the attention from the rest of the team. Looking back, Bin saw Jinwoo begin to make his way over. But Sanha didn’t notice any of this, because he begun running, past Minhyuk and out of the hall. Minhyuk didn’t wait much longer before following him. 

“What’s going on!”, Jinwoo said when he got up to Bin.

Bin just shook his head.

“They’re on their own now”, he paused, turning to the older man, “and I’m sorry, but I doubt they will participate in practice today”.

-

Dongmin was walking to the café he and Kwon Dong-il had decided to meet at. He was feeling nervous. It’d be an understatement to say that he had never been on a date before. 

When he got to the café, he opened the door with a small sigh. He had hoped the short walk would make him feel better, but alas it hadn’t and he was still feeling as nervous as before. Taking his seat, all he could do was to wait.

He was sitting with his back to the entrance, so he didn’t see Kwon Dong-il arrive. He made his appearance known by putting a hand on Dongmin’s shoulder, causing the latter to jump high in his seat. Turning, he found himself staring into Kwon Dong-il’s eyes. The man was smiling. 

“Hello, Lee Dongmin”, he said. 

Dongmin nodded, trying a small smile. 

“Hi”.

Kwon Dong-il took his seat on the opposite of Dongmin.

“Have you been waiting for long?”

Dongmin shook his head.

“I just arrived”.

Kwon Dong-il picked up the drinks menu.

“Good, good. What are you going to get?”

Dongmin picked up his own menu, though he had already decided on a big cup of coffee. He glanced at the orders, before putting it down again.

“I’m just gonna get a cup of coffee. You?”

Kwon Dong-il smiled.

“Yeah, me too”.

Kwon Dong-il got up from his seat.

“Well, I’m gonna go order. Two big black coffees?”

Dongmin made a motion to rise as well, saying:

“I’ll come with”.

Kwon Dong-il just shook his head.

“Nah, this one’s on me. I’m after all the one who asked you out”.

Dongmin felt his face flush, starting to protest, but Kwon Dong-il put up his hand.

“It’s just a cup of coffee. Can’t I?”

Dongmin looked at him for a while, before he hesitantly nodded. There was no harm, was it? He watched the other man walk to the cashier, when he felt his phone buzz. Picking it up, he saw it was from Myungjun.

 

[10.04]

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ how’s it going _

 

Dongmin looked to Kwon Dong-il standing in line, before replying.

 

[10.05]

**chacha** :  _ it’s going ok. _

**chacha** : _ he’s buying me coffee _

 

Dongmin put down his phone again. He looked at Kwon Dong-il making their orders, and he realised he still felt nervous. He tried to will down the nauseating feeling, but it was still there by the time Myungjun replied.

 

[10.07]

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ romantic _

 

Dongmin grimaced at the reply, but he didn’t have time to answer it, since Kwon Dong-il came back to the table just then, with two freshly brewed coffees in his hands. He put down a cup in front of Dongmin.

“Thank you”, Dongmin said.

Kwon Dong-il smiled at him.

“You’re welcome”.

Dongmin smiled back, when his phone buzzed again. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just gonna check this”, he said, assuming it to be Myungjun pestering him again. It wasn’t. It was from Bin.

 

[10.10]

**Moon Bin** :  _ hi wath’s up? _

 

Dongmin felt his cheeks grow red. He hadn’t talked to Bin in a couple of days, and now wasn’t the time. He put his phone down again without replying, and turned to Kwon Dong-il, who looked at him expectantly. 

“Who was it?”

Dongmin took a sip out of his cup before replying.

“Just a friend”.

Kwon Dong-il nodded.

“I see”. He paused with a smile, before continuing, “you know, I’m really glad you agreed to meet up with me?”

Dongmin felt his cheeks flush. 

“I see”.

Kwon Dong-il nodded. 

“Yeah, you’re really pretty”.

Dongmin felt his face grow hotter, and it didn’t get better by the way Kwon Dong-il smirked at his expression. He panicked. 

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom”, he said. 

Kwon Dong-il’s smile faltered. 

“Ok”. 

Dongmin felt as though he had said the wrong thing, but still he rose from his seat, gesturing towards the toilet. 

“I’ll be right back”.

Kwon Dong-il still looked disappointed, but he nodded. 

“Take your time”.

Dongmin held his breath as he walked towards the bathroom. He didn’t let it out until he had closed the door behind him. Well there he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked tired. Was he doing the right thing?

He splashed some water on his face before walking to the door. Opening it, he almost collided with someone. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry-“

Then he paused. 

“Bin?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the delayed chapter. Writing has been so-so lately, but I'm working on it- I hope you liked this chapter!


	26. are you serious?

Dongmin took a step back upon seeing the younger man. Bin looked positively surprised. 

“Hello”, he said, now wearing a small smile on his lips. “Didn’t think I’d walk into you here”.

Dongmin thought Bin looked tired, but didn’t mention it. He instead just smiled back. 

“Hi, same for you”.

Bin nodded. 

“What are you doing here then?”

Dongmin paused. For some reason he didn’t feel like telling the other man about his business, but…

“I’m here with a friend”, he instead just said. “What about you?”

Bin nodded again. 

“I see, I see”, he paused for a while, before continuing with a weak smile, ”well, not to go all tmi, but there’s some drama in my group of friends, so I went here to hide for a bit”.

Dongmin felt a great sympathy for the other man. 

“That’s a bother”, he said. 

Bin kept the weak smile. 

“It is”. 

Dongmin smiled back. 

“Well, I don’t want to hold you up, here you go”, he said and moved to the side, so that he wasn’t blocking the toilet entrance no longer. 

Bin still wore his small smile. 

“Thank you. I suppose I’ll see you out in the café again”.

Dongmin nodded. 

“You will”.

He then walked past Bin and went to the table again. When he arrived, he found Kwon Dong-il watching him with an expression that was hard to read. He sat down again. 

“Who were you talking to?”, he demanded. 

Dongmin felt taken aback. 

“Oh, just a friend”.

Kwon Dong-il nodded, but he still looked wistful. 

“I see”.

Dongmin didn’t know what to reply, so he said nothing. The man on the opposite of him still looked somewhat prickly. He took a sip out of his cup. He then grimaced.

“Ah”, he said, “did your coffee also turn cold?”

Kwon Dong-il took a sip out of his own cup, before grimacing as well.

“Wow, that was quick”, he smiled now, “probably because you were away for so long”.

Dongmin didn’t think he had been away for long, but seeing as the other’s mood had lifted, he merely smiled and commented nothing else on the matter.

Kwon Dong-il begun chatting, and Dongmin listened. It felt a nice change to the pressing silence that had been just moments earlier. It all went well, until Kwon Dong-il seemingly caught sight of something behind Dongmin. Whatever it was, had him smile widely. Dongmin had to turn, and found himself looking at Bin standing by the end of the room. The man looked surprised, as he looked at the two of them. Dongmin felt his stomach drop. 

“Well, isn’t it your friend”, he heard from behind him. 

As Bin begun walking towards them, Dongmin realised Kwon Dong-il must have waved him over. Dongmin brazed himself. 

“Hello”, Bin said as he got to their table. 

Dongmin gave a small smile, while Kwon Dong-il replied with a louder greeting. 

“Hello, Bin, was it?”

Bin still looked unsure, but he nodded.

“What’s up?”, he asked.

Dongmin glanced back at Kwon Dong-il, still seeing him wear that wide smile. Dongmin knew it was coming, but still he was quietly willing the other man.  _ Don’t say it, don’t say it... _

“We’re on a date here, what are you up to?”

Dongmin let out his breath. Looking back to Bin, the other looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

“Oh, I- I see”, he said. Dongmin saw as Bin begun fiddling with his fingers, and he felt his stomach drop again. This truly hadn’t been a good idea. 

“Well”, Bin then said, “I’m gonna go now. Have a nice d-date”.

Bin forced a smile, before turning around. Dongmin watched him leave the café with a sour feeling in his stomach. When Bin had walked through the door, he turned back to Kwon Dong-il. The man looked really pleased with himself.

“Well”, he said, “what a bummer that he was in such a hurry, no?”

Dongmin just looked at him for a while. Everything felt so wrong.

-

Bin left the café in a hurry. His stomach were in twists.  _ A date _ , he thought to himself,  _ a date! _

He walked quickly along the pavement, heading for campus. He had decided to go for a cup of tea and some desert, but upon seeing the two, his craving had turned into nausea. He suddenly felt a strong will to contact someone, puke out all of his sudden grief, but there was none he could talk to. He hadn’t heard from neither Sanha nor Minhyuk since they both had run off from practice. Bin stopped in his tracks. He was on his own. 

-

Sanha was running. 

He had left all his things at the dance studio, but in his embarrassed and teary state, he had no mind on the matter. All that he could do in this moment was to run, run away from whatever situation he now had caused. His tears were still pouring from his eyes where he ran, and he realised he must look really silly. But how could he not cry? He had just ruined everything. These stupid feelings of his, everything was ruined.

After a while, he noticed he could hear steps behind him. Chansing a glance back, he found Minhyuk running after him. Sanha panicked. 

“No!”, he yelled, not caring about onlookers. He sped up a bit, trying to outrun the shorter man, but while he had longer legs, Minhyuk was faster than him, and he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He was yanked back, almost tripping over.

“Ow!”, he yelped. Sanha tried to get away from the hand on his shoulder, but it was no use. The hand was like glue on him.

He gave up and stopped trying. Sanha begun sobbing.

“Just let me go, hyung”, he said.

He put his face into his hands and let his tears wet his hands. For a while it was quiet, but then he felt Minhyuk put his arms around his back. Sanha yelped again, this time in confusion, letting his hands fall from his eyes as he was hugged from behind.

“Minhyuk hyung?” He whispered.

The man kept hugging him in silence, and Sanha took this moment to watch over their surroundings. They had come to a secluded spot, just behind the gym, and there were no people around to stare. Sanha held his breath, before slowly lifting his hands to place them atop Minhyuk’s. As the man didn’t shake him off, he let out his breath in a shaky motion. It was quiet for a while, before Minhyuk spoke.

“I didn’t lie”, he said, muffled from the back of Sanha’s shirt. “I swear, I didn’t”.

Sanha felt his tears begin to drop again, and he hugged Minhyuk’s hands.

“Are you serious?”, he asked quietly.

He felt Minhyuk nod against his back.

“I’m in love with you, Sanha, I am”, he heard from behind him. Sanha’s heart skipped a beat.

Minhyuk kept talking.

“Hearing you say that you feel the same… you don’t know what that does to me, Sanha. I like you so, so much, I probably always have? I just realised it not long ago”.

Sanha felt his cheeks flush. He felt as though he was in a dream. He used his hands to remove Minhyuk’s from his stomach, and turned around. Looking into Minhyuk’s face was a sight. His face was flushed, and his eyes red, but Sanha thought he looked so, so beautiful.

“I like you too, I do”, he whispered out.

Then, the expression on Minhyuk’s face could only be described as totally blissed. He looked to Sanha as though he had hung the stars. Sanha felt his face flush.

“So”, Minhyuk said, “what does this mean then? I like you and you like me”.

Sanha just smiled. 

“It means we’re meant to be together”.

Neither of them knew who was first to take the step, but soon their faces were really close. Minhyuk’s eyes were staring right into Sanha’s, filled with a tumult of feeling, and it was just another centimeter, and- their lips met. It was a slow kiss, a careful one. Just the touch of their lips, but still it was so much more. Sanha closed his eyes and realised in that moment that there was no chaos that couldn’t be restored. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too sure about this chapter… it's a bit shorter than usual nevertheless
> 
> but as always, comments and kudos are well appreciated! xoxo


	27. hurt

Bin loved his friends. He truly did, but somehow it did nothing to heal his broken heart to see the two all lovey-dovey. He was, of course, really happy for them, how the misunderstanding had turned out in the best way possible, but he couldn’t focus on his meal with the two sitting in each other’s laps. After a while he gave up, saying with a groan. 

“Guys, come on”.

The two turned from each other’s faces, still smiles on their faces. Sanha’s did falter, though, as he saw Bin’s expression.

“Sorry, hyung”.

Minhyuk just shrugged.

“Don’t be”.

Sanha giggled, before turning serious.

“Be silent, you oaf! We must be here for Bin hyung now. He’s heartbroken”.

Bin winced at the words, but he couldn’t have put it any other way. He felt hurt, even though he knew he had no right to be.

Bin sighed.

“I’m so happy for you guys, I am! But can you eat like normal people, please?”

The two just looked at each other, before they both started giggling. Bin stared at Minhyuk with horror. He hadn’t even known the other  _ could _ .

“Sorry, no”, Minhyuk then deadpanned.

Bin groaned.

“Sorry”, Sanha let out, though he did move away some from sitting on Minhyuk’s lap. ”I’m sad for you, Binnie hyung”.

Minhyuk nodded. 

“A true shame”.

Bin sighed. 

“I’m just so, I don’t know, surprised? I thought we had something, but it seems not”.

Sanha looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. 

“The guy he was with sounded kinda mean too. Poor you”.

Bin sighed again, but that was also the moment he looked up to see Kwon Dong-il walk into the school cafeteria. His breath got caught in his throat. He watched the man walk to the line with his friends, but thankfully Lee Dongmin was nowhere to be seen, and Bin relaxed again. He turned to his friends again, to find them watching him with worried expressions.

“Are you okay, hyung?”, Sanha asked.

Bin nodded, smiling weakly.

“I will be”.

-

Dongmin was sitting at Myungjun’s cafe, drinking his coffee. He didn’t feel well. 

In front of him was Myungjun, being on his break, but not as talkative as usual. He was mostly watching Dongmin with a worried expression.

“So”, the older man said, “when are you going to tell me what’s wrong? I understand that something went wrong during you date yesterday, but you haven’t said anything yet. I’d like for you to talk to me, Dongminnie. Closing up like this isn’t no good for you”.

Dongmin sighed.

“Well… I don’t know where to start”.

Myungjun still wore that expression.

“Was it a flopp?”

Dongmin sighed again.

“I… I don’t like this guy, okay? I’m not into him. And he’s been texting me a lot since yesterday, and it feels as though I’m leading him on, you know?”

Myungjun nodded hesitantly.

“Okay, I hear you. Is that why you’re all mopey now?”

Dongmin shook his head.

“No, I… the guy I’ve been talking about was there as well”.

Myungjun’s lips formed an “ _ o _ ”.

“Oh no?”

Dongmin nodded.

“Oh yes. He was. And he wasn’t feeling well, neither. Something about his friends, or something. Anyway, we talked a little, and then I went back to my table. Kwon Dong-il was being really weird about the fact that I had talked to someone, but then the mood turned better. Until he caught sight of the guy, and waved him over-”

Myungjun gaped.

“He didn’t!”

Dongmin nodded again.

“He did. And he seemed so pleased, as he proclaimed that we were on a date…” Dongmin paused, taking a sip out of his cup. “The guy looked as though I had hit him. He just left then. And now I feel as though I’ve messed everything up”.

Dongmin quieted down, taking another sip out of his cup.

Myungjun spoke.

“I’m sorry, Dongminnie, but… I think you’ve messed things up a bit”.

Dongmin winced, but Myungjun wasn’t finished.

“But I still don’t think you’ve ruined it? If I were you, I’d contact the guy. See what damage has been done. And I’d dump Kwon Dong-il. If you keep going like this, you  _ will _ be leading him on”.

Dongmin swallowed.

“I know you’re right, but… I just don’t know if I can. Not right now, anyway. I don’t know why, but it just feels wrong”, Dongmin paused for a moment, taking a sip out of his cup. “The guy is probably really angry with me right now. Ah, I don’t know. I truly don’t know”.

Myungjun sighed.

“Well, the choice is with you, but now you know what I would do. I’d tell Kwon Dong-il the truth, and then talk to your guy about it”.

Dongmin nodded.

“I hear you… I’ll try my best”.

Myungjun smiled then.

“That’s all you can do”.

-

The day passed by quickly, and soon enough Dongmin found himself in bed, trying to get some sleep. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling nervous about tomorrow, seeing Bin in class. As he closed his eyes, he heard his phone buzz. Sitting up in bed again, he reached for his phone.

 

[21.57]

**Kwon Dong-il** :  _ sleep well _

 

Dongmin let out a sigh. This just wasn’t no good.

 

[21.58]

**Lee Dongmin** :  _ yeah, you too _

 

He truly didn’t know how to tell the other man, though he knew he had to let him down. Lying down again, he tried to push down the anxiety beginning to bloom up in his stomach. This wasn’t no good.

-

Bin, on the other hand, knew he wouldn’t get no sleep. So he had done the only thing logical - invited his friends over for a movies night.

They were sat in his sofa, watching horror. Bad horror.

“This movie sucks”, Minhyuk proclaimed next to him. 

Bin just shrugged.

“That’s the charm”.

Sanha giggled.

“Is that blood ketchup?”

Sanha and Minhyuk were once again sitting really close on one end of the sofa, while Bin was sitting on the other end. He truly tried to focus on the movie, but his mind couldn’t help but thrift back to the scene at the café.  _ A date _ , his mind echoed,  _ a date! _ He knew, deep down, he had no right to feel this way, but he did. He was in love with Lee Dongmin, but the other obviously didn’t feel the same way. The thought made him feel dirty and hurt.

He was in such deep thought, he didn’t hear his friends talk to him, not until Minhyuk bumped him in the side. Turning, he found the two looking at him worriedly.

“You look really scary right now, hyung”, Sanha said quietly.

Bin shook his head, trying to scatter the dark thoughts.

“I’m sorry”, he said.

Minhyuk took a popcorn, chewing before talking.

“As we were saying, the movie’s over. Do you want to watch another one or do you want us to leave?”

Bin turned to the TV in shock. The after texts were truly playing. For how long had he been inside his head? He shook his head again, turning to his friends.

“Please, stay for another one? I promise I won’t drift away again”.

Bin tried a small smile. Minhyuk made no motion to change the movie, though.

“I was thinking, hyung… do you want to talk about it? You’re obviously not okay, and we want to be here for you”.

Sanha nodded.

“Please, talk to us”.

Bin looked at his friends, suddenly feeling like crying. What good deed had he done in earlier life to get such good friends? 

Bin let out a low sigh.

“Thank you, guys… I just don’t know where to start”.

Sanha smiled at him.

“Start from the beginning”.

So Bin did.

“Well, I… I went to that other café, you know? Because I didn’t know what else to do and I didn’t want to meet anyone I knew, since you know, you were away and I was worried”. Bin paused at his friends expressions, which was filled with sympathy. He then continued. “Anyway, I’m heading for the bathroom, where I walk into the guy. Imagine if that lifts my mood! It did, anyway, we chat for a bit, he tells me he’s with his friend, and then we part, and I think nothing on the matter. Until I leave the toilet, and what do I not see, but him sitting with that guy I don’t like. Anyways, he catches sight of me, giving me this terrible wide smile, before waving me over. And, Gods, I knew I shouldn’t have walked over, but I did, and the first thing he tells me is that they’re on a date. I felt as though I had been hit! The guy I like, he just looks at me, I couldn’t describe his expression, but he looked in shock. So then I just excuse myself and leaves the café. I wasn’t feeling like pastries and tea in that moment, I tell you… and since then, I haven’t heard anything from him. So I guess he’s happy with this guy, Kwon Dong-il, or whatever his name was”.

Sanha looked at Bin with sympathy in his eyes.

“That’s… knowing the full story, it sounds even worse”.

Minhyuk nodded.

“That guy really sounds like an asshole”.

Bin sighed.

“Well, there you have it, the full story”. Bin frowned. “I’m really not looking forward to seeing him tomorrow”.

Sanha nodded. 

“I can understand that. But, I’m just thinking… it couldn’t be a misunderstanding, all this?”

Bin gaped. 

“How could it be? I saw him there, they were on a date, what is there to misunderstand?”

Sanha shook his head. 

“It just doesn’t seem right. Why would he be on a date with someone like that, when you exist?”

Bin had to laugh. An empty laughter. 

“Well, he was”, he just replied bitterly. 

Sanha looked at him with sympathy. 

“I’m really sorry, Binnie hyung”.

Minhyuk nodded. 

“Me too. I wish there was something we could do”.

Bin tried a small smile. 

“There is”.

They both looked at him expectantly. 

Bin spoke. 

“You can play another movie”. 

Minhyuk smiled, and Sanha let out a small giggle. 

“Okay, I hear you”, Minhyuk said, moving from the sofa. “Another horror movie?”

Bin smiled back. 

“Only if it’s as horrible as the last one”, he said. 

Minhyuk laughed. 

“I’d bet on it”.

The movie played, and Bin had to admit he felt a bit better about things now. Almost. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't know how I feel about this chapter, but… here you go


	28. you better have lunch with me

When Dongmin’s alarm clock rung, he hadn’t slept much. He woke with a groan, as he sat up in his bed, turning off the alarm clock. Picking up his phone from the bedside table, he found he had gotten a text.

 

[7.32]

> **Kwon Dong-il** :  _ good morning _

 

For a moment, Dongmin just stared at the phone in his hand. Then he groaned again. Putting the phone down, he got up from his bed. He didn’t feel like replying right in that moment, even though he knew that would probably make the other man mad. But right now he had better things to do than reply to texts. He had a class to get to. Dongmin swallowed, as he got in front of his closet mirror. He looked so tired. As though he hadn’t slept at all, even though he knew he had gotten to rest at some point. Sighing, he opened the closet door.

A few moments later, he was ready to leave. He didn’t feel good about it though. Opening the door, he let out a big sigh again. This was going to be tough.

Arriving to the scene, Bin wasn’t there to be seen yet. For that, Dongmin felt grateful, but he knew there was only a matter of time before the other would appear. He stood by the door, waiting for the professor to appear, when Bin did arrive. As the other spotted him, he saw him stopping in his tracks, swallow, before notably making up his mind and begin to walk to where Dongmin was standing. Dongmin felt himself begin to sweat. 

“Hello”, the other said, when he got up to him. 

“Hi”, Dongmin replied, still feeling on edge. 

The other seemingly was thinking over what to say next. 

“What’s up?”, he then asked, a strained smile on his lips. 

Dongmin felt his own smile mirror the other’s.

“Nothing, just waiting for the professor to appear”. He paused. “What about you?”

Bin nodded. 

“Same”.

Dongmin nodded back, and the conversation died. It felt strained and awkward, and Dongmin didn’t know how to make it better. After all, it was all his fault it was like that in the end. He let out a sigh. 

Then, there was no time for any conversation at all, since the professor appeared. He greeted them with a nod, before walking to the door to unlock it. Dongmin and Bin walked inside after him. It felt tense between them. 

A piece of Dongmin felt glad though, as he noticed Bin following him to their usual seats. He don’t know what he’d done if the other had decided to sit somewhere else. They settled down, and while it still felt strained between them, Dongmin felt a sense of relief. Maybe he could save this. He was about to say something, when his phone buzzed. Instead picking it up, he found he had gotten another text from Kwon Dong-il. He swallowed. 

 

[7.58]

> **Kwon Dong-il** :  _ why aren’t you replying? _

 

Dongmin’s stomach felt in twists. He grimaced. 

 

[7.58]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ I’m sorry. Busy morning  _

 

He put his phone down again, when he noticed the other looking at him. He turned to Bin, one eyebrow raised. 

The other still watched him. 

“Are you okay?”, Bin asked. 

Dongmin swallowed. 

“Yes. I am”.

He didn’t feel okay though. He felt stressed out and confused. 

“Good”, the other nodded, then turning up front to the professor. Dongmin sighed, before doing the same. 

-

Bin had a hard time focusing in class. He felt bothered in a way he wasn’t used to, sitting next to Dongmin. The other man didn’t seem to feel the same way, though, having his focus fixated on the professor. Bin envied him. His head was a mess.

It felt weird, being next to him in class, as though nothing had happened. But somehow, Bin hadn’t had it in him to take another seat. It would had been even weirder of him, as if he had some reason to be cross with the other. He wasn’t cross, not at all, but he was feeling weird, which was something the other couldn’t know. He knew he had no right to feel jealous. So, he had taken his usual seat next to Dongmin, and now he couldn’t focus. Bin grimaced to himself.

Dongmin wasn’t making it easier to focus. Bin kept glancing at him, enjoying his features, even though he knew that was wrong of him. The other already had a boyfriend, or so it seemed. But still he couldn’t keep his eyes away. He sighed, trying to look at the professor scribbling away at the front, but it proved hard. Bin gave up.

When the lesson was over, Bin was positive he was going to fail this class. He groaned. Dongmin turned to him.

“What’s wrong?”

Bin paused, before speaking his mind.

“I’m so gonna fail this class”.

At this, Dongmin grimaced.

“Don’t say that, you can borrow my notes”. 

He then gave a small smile. Bin didn’t have it in him to smile back, as he shook his head.

“Thank you a lot, but no. I shouldn’t”.

Dongmin’s smile faltered.

“Ok”, he just replied. Bin felt wrong.

Then, the other man’s phone buzzed, and he picked it up, a crease forming behind his eyebrows as he looked at the content.

“I’ve got to go”, he said.

Bin just looked at him.

“I see. Bye”.

Dongmin nodded, not really looking at him, and grabbed hold of his things. As Bin watched him leave, he realised a lump had formed itself in his stomach. He sighed. Things felt so weird.

-

Dongmin was walking, phone in his hand. Kwon Dong-il had texted him again, and he hadn’t sounded happy. Dongmin felt anxious.

 

[10.04]

> **Kwon Dong-il** :  _ your class is over. you better have lunch with me _

 

He wrote a reply back, a lump in his stomach.

 

[10.07]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ okay, okay. I’m on my way. _

 

As he walked, his phone buzzed again. This time it was Jinwoo.

 

groupchat:  **no**

 

[10.08]

> **jinwow** :  _ dongmin. come have lunch with us _
> 
> **jinwow** :  _ at the senior’s cafeteria _

 

Dongmin sighed at the content. If only it had come a moment earlier. He typed a reply back.

 

[10.08]

> **chacha** :  _ can’t _
> 
> **chacha** :  _ I’m having lunch with Kwon Dong-il _

 

_ myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪ is typing … …  _

 

[10.09]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ ﾐ(ﾉ_ _)ﾉ=3 _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ no why _

 

Dongmin sighed again.

 

[10.10]

> **chacha** :  _ it is what it is. See you guys later _

 

[10.10]

> **jinwow** :  _ just be careful, dongmin _

 

[10.11]

> **chacha** :  _ i will, hyung _

 

By now, Dongmin had reached the cafeteria, and he walked to the line. He looked around him, trying to catch sight of the other man, but it was hard, with all the people around. Soon enough, his phone buzzed again, and he picked it up to see another text from Kwon Dong-il.

 

[10.15]

> **Kwon Dong-il** :  _ i see you _

 

Dongmin looked around him again, and now he saw the other, by the far end, waving. Dongmin swallowed, before waving back. He then stayed in the line, to get his food.

Soon enough, he was on his way to Kwon Dong-il’s table. As he walked through the crowd, and by the tables, he felt as though people were watching him. The anxiety in his stomach was risking to bloom out. But he took a deep breath, and kept walking. Breathing, breathing. As he reached the table, he found Kwon Dong-il on his own, sitting there. The man wore that wide smile of his.

“Lee Dongmin! Fancy seeing you here”, he said loudly.

Dongmin almost flinched.

“Hello”, he merely replied, trying a small smile.

The other man’s smile didn’t falter.

“Have a seat”, he said then. Dongmin sat down, putting his tray in front of him.

The other man looked at his contents of food, but this time he didn’t comment on it, and for that Dongmin felt grateful. He quite enjoyed his noodles and vegetables, and he didn’t like to be put down for such matters. He began poking at his food, waiting for the other to speak. And he did.

“You kept me waiting for quite a while, Lee Dongmin. I’ve been sitting here since 10 o'clock”.

Dongmin shrugged, scratching his neck. 

“I got off class at 10 o'clock. Sorry”.

Kwon Dong-il nodded. 

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind”.

Dongmin just kept poking around with his food, not saying anything more. Kwon Dong-il scoffed, causing him to look up. 

“If I’m correct, I’d say your even less talkative than usual, Lee Dongmin”.

Dongmin felt a frown risk to take over his features, but he tried to keep his face neutral. 

“I just don’t have anything to say”, he replied. 

This caused the other man’s smile to falter. 

“That’s unfortunate”, he muttered. 

Dongmin sighed. Again, the mood was ruined. 

“I’m sorry”, he said. 

Kwon Dong-il shrugged. 

“Ok”. 

The other man was seemingly bothered, eating his food with a frown. Dongmin felt anxious. What was he doing here?

Kwon Dong-il put down his utensils. He looked angry, all of a sudden. 

“Why are you even here, Lee Dongmin?”, he demanded. 

Dongmin felt taken aback. 

“Because you told me to”, he plainly responded. 

This didn’t seem to sound right with the other man. 

“Do you even want to be here?”, he asked, still in a demanding tone. 

Dongmin didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. He just blankly watched Kwon Dong-il, as his face turned red, a big crease forming between his eyebrows. The next second, the man pounded his fist onto the table. It was a loud pound, causing the otherwise lively cafeteria to turn quiet, and at once all eyes were on them. Dongmin felt himself begin to sweat. Kwon Dong-il looked furious. 

“I think you should leave, Lee Dongmin”, he said in a low voice. 

Dongmin just stared at him. 

“You know. Maybe I should”, he replied. 

This only seemed to make the other even more angry. 

“You should respect me!”, he called out. 

Dongmin blinked, suddenly feeling a flush of annoyance fill him up. 

“‘Respecting others is the best tool to earn respect’”, he just replied, getting up from his seat. He picked up his tray. Kwon Dong-il still looked red in the face.

“What does that even mean?”, the other demanded.

Dongmin felt anxious, but still determined to not be put down.

“It means you’ve earned respect only when you’ve learnt to respect others. And I’m not sure you really respect me, Kwon Dong-il. I’m a person, and should be treated such. Goodbye. Don’t text me again”.

With that, Dongmin turned around. As he walked, it was quiet around him, but then someone begun clapping, and soon all the people around him were clapping their hands. Dongmin felt his face begin to flush, and he speed-walked through the cheering cafeteria. Well outside, away from all stares, he let out a deep breath. He picked up his phone. He typed a message to his hyungs, and begun walking towards the senior’s cafeteria.

 

groupchat:  **no**

[10.25]

 

> **chacha** :  _ I’m coming over _

 

A small smile forming on his face, he kept walking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update,.. writing has been hard lately OTL
> 
> but I hope you like this chapter? idk byE,,


	29. i will get to you

“Please, get that frown off of you face, hyung”.

Bin was sitting at the local McDonald’s with Sanha and Minhyuk, feeling miserable, when Sanha spoke up. Looking up at him, he found the two looking at him with worried expressions. Bin sighed.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that I saw him today, and it was really awkward. We sat next to each other as usual, but I couldn’t focus with him next to me. When class was over he was sweet, asking if I wanted to borrow notes, which I declined, with the situation and all that, and he seemed so… I don’t know. Then he seemingly got a text, and whatever the content was, it seemed to make him really bothered. So he just left, said ‘I’ve got to go’, and then I was left to my own devices. This whole situation sucks”.

Sanha nodded, taking a sip out of his milkshake.

“I hear you… it truly seems to be an issue here. I wonder who it was that texted him, making him run away so quickly”.

Bin frowned.

“Probably his boyfriend”.

Minhyuk shook his head at this.

“Seems like a bad boyfriend, if you ask me, making him seem all bothered”.

Bin sighed.

“I don’t know… maybe I’m biased, or whatever, because I’m me, but he really didn’t seem like a good guy”.

Sanha shook his head.

“He really doesn’t, from what you’ve told us earlier. He seems mean and scheming. Poor dream boy”.

Bin sighed again.

“Maybe he’s really nice to him. Though, I doubt it”. He paused with a sigh. “I shouldn’t be this petty”.

Minhyuk smiled.

“Pettiness looks good on you, hyung”.

Bin had to smile back.

“Thanks”.

Sanha took another sip out of his milkshake, before speaking up.

“Anyway, don’t let this get to you, hyung. He’ll soon realise what’s good for him, mark my words”.

Bin laughed.

“Okay, thanks, Sanha”.

Pleased, Sanha smiled at him. They went back to eating then, Bin feeling slightly better.

-

groupchat:  **no**

 

[10.27]

> **jinwow** :  _ what _
> 
> **jinwow** : _ what happened to Kwon Dong-il _

 

Dongmin was almost at the cafeteria, when he got a response. Stopping in his tracks, he picked up his phone from his back pocket. He still wore a smile on his lips.

 

groupchat:  **no**

 

[10.28]

> **chacha** :  _ I’ll tell you when I get there _

 

_ myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪ is typing … …  _

 

[10.29]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ ah the suspense _

 

Dongmin walked into the cafeteria. He at once spotted his hyungs, who were sat at the entrance, turned to where he was walking in. When they saw him, they begun waving eccentrically. Dongmin waved back with a laugh, and begun walking to them.

When he made it to the table, he took a seat in front of them. The two were just staring.

“So, what happened?”, Jinwoo asked.

Myungjun nodded.

“Tell us!”

Dongmin paused with a smile, before he spoke with a somewhat shaky voice.

“I’ll tell you what happened. He got mad at me for not wanting to be there, pounded his fist into the table. Everyone was staring. When he told me to leave, I was fully ready to do so, so I got up. The he yelled at me, how I should respect him, and I have to admit that here I got a bit angry. So, I told him: ‘respecting others is the best tool to earn respect’, and how he should respect me as a person, before awaiting respect himself. And then I just left. People were clapping. And now? I feel like a mess, but still I’m feeling so, so satisfied. He truly wasn’t seeing me as a person, and I think I did good dropping him”.

Stopping, with an inhale of breath, Dongmin looked up to his hyungs. Myungjun let out a shout of delight, before standing up and moving to Dongmin’s side, throwing his arms around his shoulders. Dongmin laughed. Looking over Myungjun’s arms, he found Jinwoo looking thoughtful. When Myungjun moved back, Dongmin had to let out a sigh at his hyung’s expression.

“I know what you think, Jinwoo, that you’re worried about what will happen now. But I truly don’t think he will do anything to me, or so I hope”.

Jinwoo nodded, now a small smile on his lips.

“You’re right that I’m worried about you, but I’m also really proud of you, Dongmin. You did good to drop him, that much is true”.

Myungjun scoffed.

“Yeah, fuck that guy!”

Dongmin nodded, about to speak when his phone buzzed. Surprised, he picked it up, and the content had the colour drain from his face.

“Oh”, he just said.

 

[10.35]

**Kwon Dong-il** :  _ I will get to you for embarrassing me like that _

 

“What’s wrong?”, he heard Myungjun say from the opposite of him.

Dongmin swallowed, putting down his phone.

“Nothing, everything is fine”.

Both his hyungs looked to him suspiciously, but Dongmin did his best to keep his face neutral, and soon they both glanced at each other with a shrug, before beginning to pick with their food. Myungjun happily begun speaking.

“You know what I think, Dongminnie? I think you should contact that guy!”

Jinwoo nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, especially since he seems to have misunderstood the whole situation”.

Dongmin nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“Maybe I should”.

But in his mind he decided to wait for a bit to make any drastic decisions, at least until he had figured out this mess with the now angry Kwon Dong-il. Inwardly, he sighed. This was another full mess.

-

Bin was walking to campus. He had said goodbye to both Minhyuk and Sanha at the entrance to McDonald’s, sensing that the two wanted to be alone. He was humming as he walked, feeling really lifted after having hung out with his friends.

He got to campus, and the moment he walked inside he found people in small crowds, whispering. As he walked past, he heard the words “ _ totally put him in place _ ” and “ _ Kwon Dong-il _ ”. He almost stopped at hearing those, but kept walking to not seem as though he was eavesdropping. Inside his mind, though, was a tumult. Hadn’t Dongmin…? He shook his head to himself, and kept walking. 

Well inside his dorm, he settled down on his bed, before taking out his phone. He thought it over for a while, before making a decision. He sent a quick message, before putting down his phone with a sigh. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions, but… 

 

[11.03]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ hi _

 

Suddenly feeling restless, he got up from his bed, and begun walking around the room. He had nothing to do for several hours, his practice wasn’t starting until five, so there was nothing to do. At last, he settled down by his table, figuring he could do some homework. As he was just about to begin, his phone buzzed, and he flew up from the chair. Homework could wait.

He walked the short distance to his bed, and picked his phone up. It was indeed Dongmin who had replied.

 

[11.09]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ hello, Bin _

 

Bin felt his face flush at the text, he truly hadn’t expected the other to reply, considering the situation they were in.

He wrote back.

 

[11.10]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ whts’s up _

 

_ Lee Dongmin is typing … … _

 

[11.10]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ nothing much, just studying. You? _

 

Bin bit his nails, as he thought about what to write next. He truly wanted to know what had happened with Kwon Dong-il, but it felt weird just asking… 

 

[11.11]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ same, same. Just wondering. Are you alrigth? _

 

Bin almost shrieked. It felt like such a risky question, but still he really wanted to know. He waited for a while, but as no reply seemed to come, he sighed and put his phone down on the bed again. Maybe he really should study.

-

[11.11]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ same, same. Just wondering. Are you alrigth? _

 

Dongmin paused at the text, as he was sitting at the table in his dorm room. He truly hadn’t expected the other to text him, and definitely not that he would ask how he was feeling. He felt himself begin to sweat. Had his conversation with Kwon Dong-il really spread that wide already? He put down his phone for a moment, swallowing.  He wondered what consequences this would cause for him. He sighed. And tomorrow he had his economics class. He wasn’t ready to meet Kwon Dong-il again. He sighed again as he looked down on his notes. This proved to be a problem.

Dongmin got up from his seat, deciding to make some tea for himself. As the water was boiling, he pulled the saucepan of the stove, and grabbed a cup and a teabag from the cupboard. He poured some water into the cup, and then walked back to the table. He looked at his phone again. With another sigh, he picked it up and read the text again. He truly didn’t know what to reply. He wasn’t sure he was okay, but he didn’t want to be a downer. After some thinking, Dongmin wrote back.

 

[11.16]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ I am now. How are you? _

 

Dongmin put down his phone and took a sip out of his cup. It was good enough an answer, he decided. His phone buzzed on the table.

 

[11.17]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ thoguht you woudlnt reply. Good that you’re ok, ans I’m fine _

 

The hasty spelling put a smile to Dongmin’s lips. He thought over what to say next, when another text came through.

 

[11.18]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ do you want to meet up? _

 

Dongmin felt his face flush. The other man was seemingly full of surprises. He thought the question over, and realised that, yes, he’d like that. With a held breath, he wrote back.

 

[11.18]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ sure _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreaciated!  
> bye


	30. cup of tea

Dongmin was walking along the dorm doors, holding his breath. He was about to visit Bin’s dorm for the first time, and he was feeling nervous about it. Nervous about seeing the other man as well. As he walked, he noticed people whispering around him. Dongmin sighed inwardly, and sped up. He soon arrived to the right room, pausing in front of it. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

From inside he heard some shuffling, and steps walking to the door. Dongmin stood still outside, as the door was opened. Opening the door, he saw Bin. The other man was smiling.

“Hello, Dongmin”, he greeted.

Dongmin felt a smile of its own find its’ place on his lips, at the sight of the other.

“Hi, Bin”, he replied.

Bin coughed in his hand some, seemingly embarrassed by something, before speaking again.

“Come inside”.

Dongmin nodded, and did just that.

Bin’s room had a similar construction to Dongmin’s own, only the decor made it differ slightly. Overall, it was a nice room, and Dongmin let the other know he felt so.

“It’s cosy”, he told him. 

Bin smiled.

“Thank you”, he replied.

Dongmin smiled back, as he followed the other man to the table in the middle of the room. Bin took a seat at it, and gestured for Dongmin to do the same. So he did. 

For a while, neither of the two said anything, but the silence didn’t feel bothersome, it felt comfortable and Dongmin felt happy with his decision to come over. They just sat there, glancing at each other, occasionally smiling as they were caught. It felt  _ safe _ . 

After some while, Bin did speak up.

“So”, he said. “How are you, then?”

Dongmin thought the question over. How was he feeling? He just didn’t know. He felt good about dropping Kwon Dong-il, yes, but stressed out over the threat. So he just shrugged, letting out a: “I’m ok. How are you?”

Bin nodded.

“That’s good, I suppose. And I’m good, better now actually”.

Dongmin coughed, a flush coming to his cheeks. But he felt a small smile find its’ way to his lips, so he felt there was no worry. He still felt comfortable enough.

“That’s nice”, he replied.

The two took this moment to smile at each other, and Dongmin felt flutters in his stomach. He willed them down, but they seemed to be there to stay. 

Then Bin spoke.

“I… I heard a rumor”, he said, pausing. 

Dongmin felt himself sighing again. 

Bin swallowed at the sight, but kept going.

“I think it was about you. And Kwon Dong-il”.

Dongmin didn’t speak for a while, just looking at the other man. Bin was swallowing again, but the look in his eyes were straightforward. He wasn’t backing down.

Dongmin sighed.

“What have you heard?”, he asked then.

Bin shrugged.

“Not much, really. Just Kwon Dong’il’s name, and how someone put him in place. I assumed you were going on a date with him, so it must’ve been you. Was it?”

That had Dongmin gaping.

“A date?”, he asked.

Bin scratched his ear at the question, suddenly looking embarrassed.

“Well, yeah, I just… I thought he was your boyfriend”.

Dongmin shook his head, unbelieving.

“He’s not. Nor he was. I just… no, he wasn’t my boyfriend”.

Bin nodded at that, a small smile showing on his lips.

“Ok, I get that now”, he said, sounding a bit pleased.

Dongmin felt his cheeks flush again. 

“I’m sorry, what was the question to begin with?”

Bin still smiled, as he spoke.

“As I said, I heard a rumor. I mostly just wanted to make sure that you were fine, and such. And ask if it was true”.

Dongmin nodded, still not quite ridden of the flush on his cheeks.

“I see. Well. I guess it’s true…”, he replied.

Bin’s eyes shone up, but he didn’t speak yet, waiting for Dongmin to continue.

“And I’m fine, actually. I don’t know if I “put him in place”, but it’s true that I gave him a piece of my mind”,

Bin nodded at this.

“May I ask what you told him?”

Dongmin shrugged.

“Simply that he should respect me. He did not, and that’s why I decided to walk away”.

Bin nodded again.

“Maybe I’m biased here, I guess I am, but I do think you made a good decision with doing such. He didn’t seem like a good person, if you ask me. Especially not if he didn’t respect you the way he ought to”.

Dongmin smiled.

“You know what? I think so too”.

-

Bin tried to be talkative as he usual was, but he couldn’t get over the fact that he and Dongmin were talking again. Everytime the other man smiled, he got flutters in his stomach, and they didn’t seem to want to go away for any time soon.

After a while, he got up from his seat, walking towards the small kitchen.

“I’m feeling like some tea, you?”

He looked back at Dongmin, who smiled.

“Sounds lovely, Bin”.

Bin smiled back, feeling flustered again at the smile of the other. He got the cabinet, and picked out his kettle. As he set it to boil, he opened another cabinet, picked out two cups and his teas. He turned to Dongmin again.

“What flavour would you like? I’ve got green tea, Earl Grey and herbal. Do you take sugar or milk?”

Dongmin smiled again.

“Earl Grey, please. And no thank you”.

Bin nodded, and turned back, picking out an Ear Grey and a green tea for himself, putting them into the cups. He hoped that some tea would calm him down, he still felt nervous about the other man’s presence.

As the water finished boiling, he poured the hot water into the cups, before turning to the table again. He put down a cup in front of Dongmin.

“Thank you, Bin”, he said, smiling again.

Bin nodded.

“No worries”.

As he settled down, it got quiet again, but still it felt like a comfortable silence. Bin still felt nervous, yes, but he didn’t mind the company of the other man, not in the least.

He watched as Dongmin took a sip out of his cup, then did the same himself. The flavour was bitter, but Bin liked it all the same. They put down their cups at the same time, the sound loud in the otherwise silent room. Dongmin laughed at this. Bin felt a smile come to his own lips. 

“So”, Bin said, “what were you doing earlier? Studying?”

Dongmin smiled and nodded. 

“That’s right. I was looking over my economics notes, for class tomorrow”. Dongmin paused, still smiling. “What were you up to?”

Bin smiled back. 

“I was trying to study as well”.

Dongmin nodded. 

“I see”.

Bin still wore a smile on his lips. 

“Later, I will have dance practice today, it’s fun and my team leader is tough but fair”.

Dongmin smiled.

“You dance?”

Bin nodded.

“Have for some years now. I recently joined the dance group at campus, and I’m quite enjoying it”.

Bin watched as Dongmin’s lips formed an “o”. 

“But, then you must know my hyung? Park Jinwoo?”

Bin paused.

“Yeah, he’s the leader. You know each other?”

Dongmin still looked taken aback, but now he wore a smile on his face.

“He’s one of my best friends”.

Bin felt taken aback as well, but he tried not to let it show.

“But then you must know Myungjun hyung as well?”, he asked, smiling.

Dongmin laughed.

“How come you know all of my friends?”

Bin shrugged.

“Luck, I think”.

Dongmin laughed again.

“But, yeah, I know him, I do. My other best friend”. 

Bin nodded. 

“Good choice for best friends. They’re kind”.

Dongmin smiled, fondness lightning up his features. 

“They truly are”.

Bin smiled as well. 

“Some time, I’d like for you to meet my friends as well. They’re the best! Yoon Sanha and Park Minhyuk. They’re also on the team”.

Dongmin smiled again. 

“That’d be lovely”.

The two smiled at each other for a while, and Bin felt the flutters in his stomach again. Dongmin looked so good, in his white shirt and black pants. And also, he was so kind. Bin almost felt himself swooning over the other man. 

The moment was broken, when Dongmin’s phone buzzed. The other man took his phone from the table, and whatever the content he found there, it turned his expression to a frown. 

“What’s wrong?”, Bin asked. 

Dongmin glanced up from his phone, letting out a sigh. 

“It’s… it’s Kwon Dong-il. He’s not… he’s not so very happy with me”.

Bin felt a frown form on his own face. 

“Can I see?”

Dongmin didn’t say anything, just handed the phone over. Bin took it in his hand. 

 

[12.04]

> **Kwon Dong-il** :  _ just you wait _

 

Bin raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s threatening you?”

Dongmin sighed again. 

“Yes, he is”.

Bin blinked. 

“You’ve got to report him. Have you?”

He watched as Dongmin shook his head. 

“I haven’t”.

Bin frowned. 

“He seems dangerous. At least, be careful, okay?”

A small smile formed on Dongmin’s lips. 

“Thank you. I will be”.

Bin nodded, but inside he felt unsatisfied. He felt worried for the other man, but he didn’t want to push. Instead, he changed the subject. 

“So… how was studying?”

Dongmin’s smile turned softer, as if in relief. He began talking about his economics class, and Bin found himself content with just listening. The way the other man spoke, it seemed he was really interested in the subject, and Bin found his own interest grow at the words, even though he didn’t have any prior. In the back of his mind, though, he still felt a worry. Kwon Dong-il didn’t seem like one to back down soon, and he wondered what consequences would follow Dongmin’s bravery. Bin tried to put the thoughts away, and took a sip out of his cup. He had already decided he would do anything to protect Dongmin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryy... i suck  
> this hiatus was totally uncalled for, and i'm so so sorry!!!! i'm not giving up on this fic but writing has been hard lately :/ i don't dare to promise weekly updates...
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll try my best to update soon OTL


	31. today?

After Dongmin had left, Bin felt himself filled with a new kind of determination. He felt protective over the other boy in a way he hadn’t before. Bin sighed, as he stood in front of the mirror. This Kwon Dong-il seemed even more dangerous than he had prior thought.

He took one last glance at himself, before turning to pack his bag. He couldn’t risk being late to practice. Bin felt a smile come to his lips, when he thought about how he knew Dongmin’s friends. Somehow that made him feel closer to the other man. It felt nice. 

Bin changed into his practice clothes, grabbed his bag, and then walked to the door. 

When he made it to the dance hall, he found it almost full. He spotted Sanha and Minhyuk by the far corner, sitting close together. The two seemed to have seen him as well, judging by the way the two started waving. Bin felt a smile find its place on his lips, as he made his way over. 

“Hi”, he greeted his friends as he came to a stop before them. 

Sanha, who almost was sitting in Minhyuk’s lap, spoke. 

“Hello, hyung! You in a good mood?”

Bin still smiled. 

“You can tell?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. 

“Anyone could tell”.

Bin laughed. 

“Well, I am! I met up with the guy earlier”, he said. 

Sanha’s face shone up. 

“That’s lovely! I’m glad you two are talking again”, Sanha paused. ”But how come?”

Bin laughed again. 

“Well, he dumped that asshole of a guy”. 

Minhyuk opened his mouth, looking surprised. 

“That’s really nice?”

Bin nodded. 

“It is. And hear this: he knows Jinwoo hyung and Myungjun hyung! What a coincidence, right? They’re his best friends”.

Sanha’s mouth formed an “o”. 

“Oh, but… then I’ve probably met him? Is his name Lee Dongmin?”

Bin raised an eyebrow. 

“When did you meet him?”

Sanha smiled. 

“I stumbled across them when I was meaning to meet up with you guys one day a week ago or so”.

Bin blinked.

“I see”.

He was about to comment more on the subject, when Jinwoo called for their attention. Bin figured he could ask more later, and waited for his friends to get up from the floor, before beginning to walk to Jinwoo, who stood at the center of the room.

”Welcome!”, the man greeted, wide smile on his lips. “I’m glad to see we’re all present!”

Bin didn’t know if he just imagined the man glancing at him and his friends as he said the last part, but he straightened his back some. 

Jinwoo continued. 

“We have no time to lose. The winter show is approaching, and I count on you all to do your very best to prepare for it! That said, let’s begin”.

Bin began clapping with the rest of the crew, but as he looked to the older man, his mind couldn’t help but drift towards Lee Dongmin. He wondered how he was holding up. Bin shook his head to himself, as the people around him began to get in formation. He needed to focus. 

-

Dongmin was trying to focus on his economics notes, but it proved hard when he had Bin on his mind. It was just something about the other boy, something he couldn’t put his mind past. He sighed and put his notes away. He couldn’t do like this. 

He put his chin in his hand, and stared out the window. It was safe to assume, it was turning into autumn outside. He looked to the trees, observing the way the leaves were turning colourful, and he let out another sigh. He couldn’t focus. He was still staring outside, when his phone buzzed. Dongmin brazed himself, as he picked it up.  

 

[17.34]

> **mother** :  _ how’s school love  _

 

Dongmin blinked down his phone. He suddenly got a tense feeling in his stomach. He hadn’t caught up with his mother since he had started the new uni. Sure, she had texted him, and called, but he had had so much on his mind that it had just slipped. He felt anxiety fill his head. His loving and worrisome mother, and he had just neglected her. Dongmin sighed, and typed a message back. 

 

[17.35]

> **son** :  _ hello, mother. Everything is fine. Sorry for not talking to you lately.  _

 

Dongmin put down his phone and let out a breath. He didn’t feel like the son he had once been, standing at the train station in Gunpo, waving his mother farewell from the window. Dongmin sighed again. He instead felt like a bad son. 

-

The practice passed by quickly. An hour later, and Bin was standing by the walls, drying his forehead with a towel. He felt satisfied, it had been a good workout. He hummed to himself. How he had missed this. 

Sanha and Minhyuk came up to him, as he was standing by the dressing room door. Bin turned to them with a smile.

Sanha spoke.

“We were thinking a movie night tonight, what do you think, hyung?”

Bin was about to nod, but then he thought… maybe the two wanted to spend some time alone? So he shook his head instead.

“Thanks for asking, but my class starts 8.30 tomorrow, and I need to be well-rested for it. Next time?” Sanha looked disappointed, while Minhyuk looked suspicious. But Bin kept his expression, so Minhyuk lost the look after a while, going back to fondly glancing at Sanha. Bin had to stop a smile at the sight.

Sanha spoke.

“Ok, hyung, next time then... “, he paused, looking somewhere behind Bin. “Oh, it’s Myungjun hyung!” 

Bin turned around, and really, is was Myungjun. Bin felt a smile form on his lips, as he saw his two hyungs, even though he felt a flush come to his cheeks as Myungjun daringly pressed his lips to Jinwoo’s cheeks, laughing as the other spluttered. As he saw the two, he made up his mind.

“I’m gonna go have a chat with those two”, he said to his friends. “Don’t have too much fun without me tonight!”

He said the last part with a wink, laughing as Minhyuk turned red in the face. He then walked up to Jinwoo and Myungjun.

“Hi”, he greeted, as he came up to the two men. 

Myungjun smiled widely.

“Hello, Bin! How are you?”

Bin smiled back, at once infected by the other man’s smile.

“I’m good, I’m good! How are you?”

Myungjun laughed.

“I’m great!”

Bin watched as Jinwoo glanced at Myungjun fondly, before turning back to Bin with a more neutral smile.

“What’s on your mind, Bin?”

Bin faltered a bit, unsure how to respond. But he figured he might just go straight to the point, so he did.

“I heard you lot know Lee Dongmin?”

Both men looked surprised at the question, but still nodded. Myungjun spoke.

“Yeah, he’s our friend, why?”

If Bin didn’t know better, he’d say the other man looked suspicious. Bin tried a smile, and spoke.

“He’s in my English class”.

Both Jinwoo and Myungjun began gaping. They both looked totally flabbergasted, and Bin felt taken aback all of a sudden. Was it something he had said? He was just about to speak, when Myungjun beat him to it.

“Oh my god, you’re the English class cru-”

Jinwoo interrupted.

“Shh!”

Bin blinked, feeling confused.

“I’m the what?”

Jinwoo hurriedly waved with his hands, as Myungjun let out a silent snicker. Bin watched in confusion as the younger glared at the older, who soon lost the smile and dragged a hand over his face.

“Sorry”, Myungjun said. 

Bin didn’t know if it was directed towards him, but he simply nodded.

“It’s fine, I guess?”

Myungjun still wore a weird look on his face, but said nothing more on the subject. Jinwoo did, however.

“That’s a nice coincidence, indeed. How did you find out we knew each other?”

Bin smiled.

“Oh, he told me today”.

Myungjun gaped.

“Today?”

Bin nodded.

“Yeah”.

Jinwoo too looked surprised.

“You met up today?”

Bin began to feel a bit worried over his hyungs hearing abilities.

“Yeah, today, yeah”.

Myungjun began frowning.

“I’ll be right back”.

Bin blinked.

“Okay”.

Jinwoo glanced back at his boyfriend taking off with his phone in hand, before sighing. Bin still felt confused.

“Sorry, was it something I said?”, he asked.

Jinwoo shook his head with a wistful smile.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s all drama”.

Myungjun came back seconds later, eyes squinting.

“He didn’t pick up”, Bin thought he heard the man whisper to Jinwoo. Jinwoo replied with a side eye. Bin shook his head. 

“Well, hyungs…”, the two men turned to him. Bin gestured towards the door. “I better get going. I just wanted to tell you guys, that’s all”.

Both Myungjun and Jinwoo plastered smiles onto their faces. Myungjun spoke.

“And we’re grateful!”

Bin laughed lowly.

“That’s nice. Well then. I’ll see you around!” The two men echoed a “ _yes_ ”, and Bin turned around, towards the changing room. He thought he heard Myungjun whisper “ _I approve of him_ ”, and Bin almost stopped in his tracks. But he managed to keep walking, while a flutter came to life in his stomach. Bin willed it down, and kept walking. He couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his mouth corners, though.

-

Dongmin had just finished his conversation with his mother over the phone, and he hung up with a smile. It had been a good chat, and it had lessened his anxiety. Sure, he hadn’t told her anything vital, but just hearing his mother’s voice had made things better. Dongmin let out a sigh, feeling his last whiff of anxiety disappear with his breath. God, how he missed her. He was smiling wider, as he clicked his phone open. What he saw there, though, made it falter. He had a dozen of text messages from his hyungs. With a beating heart, he scrolled up to read the first ones.

 

groupchat:  **no**

 

[18.12]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ how could i _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ u* _

 

[18.13]

> **jinwow** : _ dongmin please reply to this _

 

[18.13]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ honestly am in sHOCK _

 

Dongmin kept scrolling, and nothing on there made his panic lessen. Then he got a new text.

 

[18.19]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ how couldn’t you tell us yuo met him today _

 

Dongmin just stared at his phone for a moment, before huffing out a small sigh.  _ These hyungs _ , he thought to himself, now with a smile on his lips. Thinking to himself for a moment, he then began typing. 

 

[18.20]

> **chacha** :  _ i’m sorry, i’ll explain… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter,, well then


	32. sleepover

Sanha was popping popcorns, as the bell rang. 

“Ah, SooYoung noona!”, Sanha called out in a shrill voice, causing the girl next to him to jump. “Please tend to the popcorns!”

SooYoung rolled her eyes.

“So you can open the door for your boyfriend?”

Sanha felt his face flush, but he nodded frantically.

“Yeah!”

Soo Young laughed.

“Go ahead, kiddo, I’ll tend to your popcorn”.

Sanha still felt a flush to his cheeks, as he made his way down the hallway. Some people might call him odd, to tell his roommate before telling his parents, but Sanha was like that. Spontaneous and impatient. The moment he had met Soo Young after the kiss, he had practically yelled out what had happened. Of course, she had been nothing but supportive, and Sanha loved her for that, but he sometimes wished he could have the guts to tell the people who truly mattered. Sanha sighed. He shook his head as he made it to the entrance, cleansing his mind of all bad thoughts, and opened the door. Opening up, his face was already lit up in a wide smile.

“Minhyuk hyung!”, he called out, as he spotted his boyfriend outside.

Minhyuk had put effort into his appearance this evening, and Sanha could tell. He was wearing his hair pulled back, and a red and black checkered shirt. Sanha almost felt ashamed for wearing pyjamas, but Minhyuk still smiled to him as though he was the best thing he’d ever seen. Sanha felt his face flush again, and he called out.

“You look nice!”

Minhyuk’s cheeks turned a darker shade as well, and he laughed lowly.

“Thanks… so do you”, he answered with a smile.

Sanha beamed.

They walked inside the apartment, and Sanha felt it necessary to warn the other about his noona’s knowledge. She beat him to it, though, by rushing out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. As she spotted Minhyuk, her smile widened.

“Ah, Minhyuk”, she said.

Minhyuk blinked.

“Yes”.

She laughed.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, kiddo”.

Minhyuk deadpanned.

“You’re only one year older than me, and what-”

Sanha watched as Minhyuk’s face became flushed, as he realised. SooYoung laughed at his expression.

“Well, I’m gonna leave you two to it, got plans tonight”, she dumped the popcorn in Sanha’s hands, and walked past the kitchen into her room, coming out again with her faux fur jacket and purse, blowing kisses as she walked past. “Be careful, yeah?”

It got quiet as she closed the door behind her, and Sanha panicked for a moment, watching Minhyuk as he held his hands to his face. He thought he heard sobbing for a moment, and felt terrified, but then he realised it was the sound of Minhyuk laughing. Sanha just stared, as the boy kept laughing lowly.

“Minhyuk hyung”, Sanha called. “Minhyuk hyung!”

Minhyuk quit laughing, and dropped the hands. He was red in the face, and some of his hairs had fallen down from his forehead. But he was still smiling.

“God, Sanha, you don’t know how nervous I was coming here, to meet SooYoung noona after everything, I wasn’t sure how I would act around you. But go figure, you and your big, lovely mouth had already solved that problem. God, I feel so stupid, of course you would had told her, I just…”

Sanha put a finger against Minhyuk’s mouth, willing him to quiet down.

“Hyung, you’re rambling”.

Minhyuk blinked.

“God, I am”.

Sanha tried a small smile.

“I guess this means you’re not mad? About me telling her without talking to you first?”

Sanha watched as Minhyuk shook his head, his smile growing wider.

“Sanha, never”.

Sanha let out a sigh of relief, still smiling.

“Good”, he said. “Let’s watch some movies then”.

Soon, they were settled on the sofa, popcorn bowl between them, sodas on the table. They were watching The Wizard of Oz.

“I love Scarecrow”, Sanha let out during the introduction scene.

”Yeah, he’s my favourite character”, Minhyuk responded. 

Minhyuk had his arm over Sanha’s shoulder, and Sanha had snuggled up close to the older boy. He felt content, in that moment, being close. 

They watched in silence, occasionally moving to eat popcorn and drink some pop. It was a comfortable silence, and Sanha found he wanted the time to pause, to forever live in the moment where he was in Minhyuk’s arms. He felt his face flush some. How silly he was. 

After a while, Minhyuk let out a low laugh. Sanha turned from the movie with his eyebrow raised. 

“What is it?”, he asked. 

Minhyuk smiled fondly down at him. 

“Nothing, I just… getting some déjà vu. From our last sleepover. You were resting against me like this, and I could barely breathe. I was so nervous. I just can’t believe how lucky I am, being like this now”. 

Sanha felt a smile form on his lips. 

“Ah, yes. Back then… I just tried to get hold of you as  much as I could. Take what I could get, while still seeming like it was just friendship. I was nervous as well, you know”.

Minhyuk laughed again. 

“I couldn’t tell, not at all”.

Sanha still smiled. 

“But still, I was”.

Minhyuk shifted some, so he was staring right into Sanha’s eyes. The mood suddenly changed. Sanha found he was holding his breath. 

Minhyuk breathed out slowly.  

“Can I… can I kiss you?”, he asked lowly. 

Sanha felt his cheeks flush. They hadn’t kissed, not since that day behind the gym. It just hadn’t seemed to fit into their everyday life, even though they were touchy enough and mostly found themselves in the lap of the other. He stared right back into Minhyuk’s eyes, whose eyes shone bright. Sanha slowly nodded. 

“You can”.

Minhyuk’s breath hitched, as he lowered his head. Sanha found he was holding his own breath, as the lips of the other came at a rest against his. It was a slow kiss, just two lips touching, but Sanha found himself leaning in, wanting more. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth some, turned his head, and leaned in closer. He felt Minhyuk’s breath hitch again, against his mouth, and he began smiling. He never wanted to stop. 

After a while they did, though. Minhyuk leaned back with flushed cheeks, staring at Sanha as though he had done something amazing. Sanha stared right back, feeling like how Minhyuk looked. 

“That was-“, he tried to speak, but found his voice come out crooked. He tried again. “That was nice”.

Minhyuk nodded slowly. 

“It was”. He paused. “Can I try again?”

Sanha smiled, and closed his eyes with a nod. Ahead of them, If Only I Had A Brain began playing. 

-

A few hours later, Sanha found himself in bed, getting ready for sleep. Minhyuk was in the bathroom, and Sanha settled beneath the covers, as he was waiting. Not long after Sanha had made himself comfortable, Minhyuk appeared. The boy was wearing a small smile on his lips, as he walked up to the bed. He had changed into a white tee and some shorts, and his hair had almost fully fallen into his face. Sanha thought he looked very handsome. 

Sanha lifted the covers as Minhyuk got to the bed, and the older boy crawled onto the bed without any hesitation. Sanha felt a smile form on his lips, as the other got close to him at once.

“Hi there”, he breathed out.

Minhyuk looked at him through his eye lashes, smile on his lips.

“Hello”, he replied.

Sanha smiled back. He leaned in closer, so close their noses were touching. Minhyuk laughed, his breath ghosting over Sanha’s lips. Sanha felt brave, and pressed a quick kiss to Minhyuk’s lips, before scooting back some, awaiting the reaction. The reaction was sweet, Minhyuk’s face turned flushed, and Sanha laughed. After a while, Minhyuk laughed as well. A sweet sound to Sanha’s ears.

“Well”, Sanha said. “I’m a bit tired, are you?”

Minhyuk nodded.

“I am too”.

Sanha laughed lowly.

“Well, should we spoon?”

Minhyuk smiled, dimples showing on his cheeks. 

“Only if I can be the little spoon”.

Sanha laughed again, before nodding.

“Yeah, okay”.

Minhyuk turned on the bed, and then shuffled closer to Sanha’s front. Sanha couldn’t help but smile, as he put one of his arms over Minhyuk’s. 

They lie there in silence for a while, just breathing, when Sanha spoke.

“Hey, hyung?”

“Yeah?”

Sanha paused, taking a deep breath. “I really like you”.

It turned quiet for a while, and then Minhyuk shuffled, turning around quickly. Sanha barely had time to register the motion, when Minhyuk pressed a kiss to his cheek and then turned around again, quick as few. Sanha just blinked. When Minhyuk spoke, his voice was muffled.

“I like you too, a lot”.

Sanha felt a smile light up his features, and he hugged Minhyuk from behind.

“I’m so glad”, he spoke against Minhyuk’s scalp.

He felt a laugh radiating through the older boy’s body.

“Me too”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just had to write the sleepover! These boys are way too sweet.


	33. tell him

Dongmin didn’t feel well when he woke up the next morning. He recognised the feeling he had as nervousness. He sat up on the bed with a frown. 

“Ah, I don’t want to go…”

But he knew he had to. He couldn’t miss class just because of Kwon Dong-il. He just had to go through it, the issue being there or not. With a sigh, Dongmin rose from the bed. He still hadn’t told his hyungs about the threat, for a reason he couldn’t grasp. He figured it was to protect them, he didn’t know what they’d do if they knew. Dongmin sighed again. What a mess. He walked into the bedroom, taking a look at his reflection. How tired he looked! Dongmin swallowed, before turning on the tap and splashing some water onto his face. The cold drops made him feel somewhat refreshed, but as he took another look at himself, he found it had done none to help his dark complexion. Dongmin swallowed again. What a mess, indeed.  

Walking back to his bed, he picked up his phone. He found he had gotten a text, one from Bin. Dongmin felt a small smile come to his lips, as he read it.

 

[6.59]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ stay strong  _

He needed it. Dongmin let his fingers hoover over the keyboard, before typing a reply. He quickly sent it, and then put his phone down.

 

[7.05]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ thank you. i mean it.  _

 

He felt good about having told his hyungs about talking to Bin again. It felt weird, though, knowing that they all knew each other, but still, it was all good. A silver lining.

-

Dongmin paused outside the economics classroom. He knew he shouldn’t wait, class was starting in a few minutes, but he found he couldn’t take the step. Despite himself, he let out a huff of laughter. This was too much like a month prior, when he had been late and couldn’t find the courage to walk into the classroom. But still so different. Dongmin let out a sigh, and opened the door. At once, he felt the mood change. All eyes turned to him, and Dongmin felt himself shrink. He glanced around the classroom, and that was when he spotted him. Kwon Dong-il. Dongmin swallowed. The man was glaring right back, his posture making him look threatful.

Dongmin ignored all of the looks, and walked to a seat at the front of the classroom, far away from the very man he was trying to get away from. He felt the stares boring into his back, and he took a deep breath. He could do this.

Just a few moments later, the professor made his appearance. Dongmin let out his breath. Now he was safe.

As the teacher made himself ready at the desk, Dongmin felt his phone buzzing. Carefully, he picked up his phone under the table, and looked at the message there. He felt chills run down his back. 

 

[7.59]

> **Kwon Dong-il** :  _ daring of you to show your face here. Didn’t think you had it in you.  _

 

Dongmin swallowed, and put down his phone into his pocket without answering the text. He had to just go through it. As Bin told him, he had to stay strong. He he thought of the other had him calm down. He knew he had his back. 

-

Bin had woken up quite early this morning. He didn’t know why, but he had. First thing he had done, was to text Dongmin. The other man had responded quickly, and the reply had Bin smiling.

[7.05]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ thank you. I mean it.  _

 

He was in love. He felt it so strongly in that moment. He wanted to help the other man in any way he could. And he… wanted to tell him, he found. The thought had all blood go to his head. His cheeks burned, but he found it was true. He wanted to tell Dongmin about his feelings. Bin laughed lowly to himself. It was crazy. 

Bin rose from his bed with a smile. He walked into the bathroom, and turned to the mirror. His reflection was smiling right back at him, cheeks red. Bin laughed at the sight. How his spirits felt lifted. He whistled, as he began working through his morning routine. As he dried his face of with a towel, he looked at himself again. He wasn’t as flushed as before, but the smile he hadn’t managed to wash of. Bin laughed again. All was good.

-

All was bad. At the teacher’s words, everything had turned silent. Dongmin blinked, as the anxiety begun filling his stomach. 

It had begun well enough, the professor had started telling them about a group project, and Dongmin hadn’t really minded. He preferred working on his own, but he could deal with group projects. It wasn’t until the teacher began counting up pairs, that Dongmin started fretting. What if he and Kwon Dong-il…? Dongmin shook his head at himself. What were the odds? But still he grew more and more nervous, as the list grew longer and he yet hadn’t heard either of their names. At last, it came.

“... And Kwon Dong-il and Lee Dongmin. Please regroup”.

But no one moved. It turned silent, so silent you could had heard a needle fall onto the floor, and everyone was staring at the professor. Dongmin felt panic fill him.

The professor blinked.

“What did I say? Regroup!”

People began moving at once, but Dongmin found he was stuck. He could barely breathe.

_ No… _ he thought to himself,  _ I can’t believe this _ .

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to stare into the smug face of Kwon Dong-il. The other man settled down next to him without a word, just that horrible smile of his on his lips, and Dongmin felt the stares of the rest of the class bore into his back. Dongmin felt terrified.

Kwon Dong-il spoke.

“There, I got you right where I wanted”.

Dongmin swallowed. The anxiety hit him like a train. But all he could do was stare right into that face, wearing that horrible smile.  _ No _ .

-

Korean class passed by quickly, and Bin found he hadn’t heard a single word being spoke during it. But who cared? He was in love, and that was all that mattered.

He walked out of the classroom, beaming. He had thought it over, and he thought he was finally ready to tell Dongmin about his feelings. He whistled as he walked, earning himself weird stares from bypassers, but he didn’t care. He was in such a good mood.

He picked up his phone, and thought about it. He then typed a message to Dongmin, and sent it quickly. No second-guessing.

 

[10.12]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ you wanna eat toeghetr today? _

 

Bin smiled at his phone, as he waited for a reply. It soon came through.  

 

[10.14]

> **Lee Dongmin** :  _ sorry can’t today… _

 

Bin raised an eyebrow. 

 

[10.15]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ ah I see. Whta a shame  _

 

He heard some tumult far ahead, and looked up. It seemed another class had ended, and the people participating walked out in crowds, whispering to each other. Bin blinked, as a group passed him by. 

“I can’t believe it… those two in a group…” 

He turned to the group of men, but found they had already passed him by. He shrugged, and was just about to keep walking forward, when he spotted him. Lee Dongmin. Bin was about to call out to him, a smile on his lips, when it faltered. Because next to him, Kwon Dong-il was walking. Bin moved around the corner, not to be seen, as he watched the two in confusion.  _ What…? _ He thought. 

The taller man was talking about something with that awful smile on his lips, while Dongmin walked next to him, looking distressed. Bin blinked. What was going on? He watched as Kwon Dong-il put his hand behind Dongmin’s back, and his mouth fell open as the latter didn’t shake him off. Bin just stared at the two for a moment, before he turned. For some reason he felt really disappointed in the other man. He had shown his support, and this was how Dongmin paid him back? Had it all just been lies? Bin shook his head. He felt awful. 

He picked up his phone, and the name of Lee Dongmin glared right back at him. Bin sighed, as he changed chats. 

 

group chat:  **dummies**

[10.20]

> **binbin** :  _ so do you guys want to eat together? _

 

_ rocky road is typing …  _

 

[10.21]

> **rocky road** :  _ wow this hyung is spelling things right? _

 

[10.21]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ (＾艸＾) _

 

Bin frowned at the texts. He didn’t feel like joking around right now, but he didn’t want to be a downer… he settled for a neutral reply. 

 

[10.22]

> **binbin** :  _ haha _

 

It was a failure. 

 

[10.23]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ （￣□￣；） _

 

[10.23]

> **rocky road** :  _ you ok hyung? _

 

[10.24]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ we’re at myungjun hyung’s café come meet with us pls  _

 

Bin sighed down at the texts. Was he truly that transparent? Still, he tried to smile, at how his friends cared for him. Maybe they were all he needed. He shook his head at himself, and began walking towards the exit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, now things are out of control again. what a shame. what a kwon dong-il


	34. heartbroken

“So what do you want from me?”

Dongmin had his arms crossed, as he asked the question. He felt really uncomfortable sitting like this, in the middle of the freshman cafeteria, being stared down by half the school.

Kwon Dong-il just stared back, smug smile on his lips. 

“I need to put you in place. No one treats me like you did and gets away with it”.

The other man finished the sentence with a glare, and Dongmin felt himself shrink. He truly wasn’t good with things like this. He was way too unsure of himself. But he tried his best to sit a little bit taller. 

“What does that mean?”, he asked, frowning. 

Kwon Dong-il’s smile grew wider. Dongmin felt like shuddering. 

“That means you’re gonna date me”.

Dongmin gaped. 

“What?”, he asked. 

The other man’s smile widened some more. 

“You know, you seem to have some problems with your hearing, Lee Dongmin”.

Dongmin stared at him, unblinking. 

“What makes you think I’ll date you? I think I made sure you knew how I felt about you last time”

Kwon Dong-il still smirked. 

“I could make things really difficult for you, you know”.

Dongmin panicked. 

“Well, I can’t date you. I already have a boyfriend”.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dongmin felt himself almost swooning. What was he saying now?

Kwon Dong-il lost the smile, and instead began frowning. 

“Really? Since when?”

Dongmin fretted. 

“Since- since yesterday?”

Kwon Dong-il still frowned. 

“I don’t believe you. Who is it?”

Dongmin felt the anxiety fill him up. He panicked again. 

“Eh, well, it’s Moon Bin”.

What the hell was he saying. Dongmin felt like hitting himself. He swallowed, as he awaited the other man’s reaction. 

Kwon Dong-il looked unpleased. 

“You’re joking”, he deadpanned. 

Dongmin frantically shook his head. 

“I’m not. I’m really dating him”.

He felt sweat begin to form on his back, as the other watched him closely. 

“Well, then”, the sturdy man said. “I’m not sure I believe you”.

Dongmin faked confidence. 

“Well, it’s the truth, whether you like it or not”. He paused. “And I’m sorry, but I doubt he’d like me sitting around with you like this, so I’m gonna leave now. Don’t talk to me, or I’ll embarrass you even further”.

Kwon Dong-il gaped at him, as he got up from his seat. Dongmin still felt beads of sweat adoring his back, but he tried to straighten his posture. 

Dongmin left the table, noticing how quiet it was around him. But he tried to not care, as he kept walking, out of the cafeteria, leaving the sturdy man behind. As he got out of the room, he let out a heavy sigh, before groaning. Now he really had gone and done it. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Bin? Dongmin felt his face flush. They weren’t dating… but still he had gone and said such things. Dongmin swallowed, and picked up his phone. He hoped Myungjun hyung was available to help him out of this mess. He called. 

-

Bin walked to the café in a hurry. He really wanted to see his friends. He felt heartbroken and awful. As he reached the entrance, he slowed down. He took a breath, and opened it. 

He saw his friends at once. They were sitting at the far end, and as he came inside, the waved. He began walking to them, and they looked concerned. 

“Hello, hyung!”, Sanha greeted. 

Bin smiled wistfully. 

“Hello”.

Minhyuk took a sip out of his coffee cup. 

“What’s up?” 

Bin took a seat with a sigh. 

“I’ll tell you what’s up. I saw Dongmin today, and he was walking with Kwon Dong-il”. 

Sanha’s mouth formed an “o”. 

“Oh, but I thought he had dumped him?”

Bin shook his head with a sharp laugh. 

“I guess not”.

Minhyuk looked bothered. 

“That’s peculiar”. 

Bin nodded. 

“Indeed”. He paused. “I had intended to confess…” he said lowly. 

Sanha just looked at Bin with sympathy. 

”Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding again?”

Bin sighed. 

“That, or… he’s been lying to me”.

Minhyuk frowned.

“This sucks… but wouldn’t the best be to actually talk to him?”

Bin groaned.

“I know, but I can’t right now”.

Sanha spoke.

“Why?”

Bin sighed.

“Because I feel heartbroken”.

Minhyuk deadpanned.

“How come you’re my hyung again?”   
Bin narrowed his eyes.

“Piss off”.

Sanha sighed.

“Please, can we not?”

Bin sighed as well.

“Sorry. I’m just feeling so… I don’t know”.

Minhyuk nodded.

“I’m sorry as well. I can understand you’re feeling bad”, Minhyuk paused. “But what are you going to do?”

Bin shrugged.

“I truly don’t know…”

-

“ _ You said WHAT? _ ”

Dongmin had been lucky, Myungjun  _ was  _ working in the café, but was currently on a break, so he could answer Dongmin’s call. After a brief explanation of what had happened, Dongmin had finally come to say what was on his heart, and boy, did Myungjun react.

“Yeah, I…” 

Myungjun interrupted him.

“ _ What were you thinking! _ ”

Dongmin flinched at the loud voice. He settled down on a bench outside campus with a heavy sigh.

“I know, hyung, I really messed up. Whatever will I do now? What if Bin somehow hears it from someone?”

He heard some shuffling through the phone, and then Myungjun spoke again.

“ _ Goodness, I don’t know. Pray to God? _ ”

Dongmin frowned.

“Please be serious, hyung”.

Myungjun sighed through the phone.

“ _ Well, my break is soon over, but we’ll talk more about this later, mark my words _ ”.

Dongmin dragged a hand over his face.

“Yeah, yeah… thanks”.

Myungjun spoke.

“Talk to you later, Dongmin”.

Dongmin got up from the bench, taking a few steps toward his dorm.

“Yeah, bye”.

Talking to Myungjun had settled absolutely nothing. Dongmin let out a sigh. He was about to walk into the dorm building, when his phone buzzed. Curious, he picked it up.

****

[11.02]

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ kskjdsknvd _

**myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ he’s here _

****

Dongmin blinked down at his phone, before he felt himself begin to sweat.  _ Oh no _ , he thought. In panic, he typed a message back.

****

**chacha** :  _ wait what?! _

****

But no message came through even though Dongmin waited, so he put his phone down with a sigh. What a nightmare.

-

Myungjun was creeping behind the counter, as he watched the three friends sitting at a booth further off. They were yet to spot him, so he did his best to not be noticed. It went well enough, until Bin got up from his seat and walked to the cash register. Myungjun panicked, and before the other man could spot him, he got down on all four, to hide himself from the other’s sight. 

He heard Bin call out, as he got to the desk.

“Ah, hello- what, Myungjun hyung?”

Myungjun looked up, to see Bin peeking at him over the counter. He cursed inwardly at the other man’s height, before standing with a smile. 

“Hello, Bin”, he greeted.

Bin blinked at him.

“What were you doing on the floor like that?”

Myungjun laughed, embarrassed.

“Eh, I just dropped something”.

Bin nodded.

“I see”.

Myungjun smiled at the younger man.

“Now, how may I help you?”

Bin smiled back.

“A coffee, please”.

Myungjun nodded, and turned to prepare the beverage. In his mind, though, he couldn’t help to think about Dongmin.    
“Idiot, that one…”, he muttered to himself.

Behind him, Bin spoke.

“Sorry?”

Myungjun turned around with surprise.

“Oh, nothing, just… talking to myself, that’s all”.

Bin nodded.

“Okay”.

The coffee finished brewing, and Myungjun turned to Bin with another smile. 

“Here you go”.

Bin took the cup from Myungjun’s hand, but then paused before turning to go.

Myungjun’s smile turned curious.

“Yes?”

Bin blinked.

“Oh, ah, no… I was just wondering if you had spoken to Dongmin hyung lately?”

Myungjun raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

Bin’s face turned flushed.

“No, nothing! It was nothing”.

Myungjun spoke.

“Alright, then…”

He watched as Bin turned in a hurry, and let out a huff.

“Boy, I wonder what that was about…”

But then a new customer came to the cash register, and Myungjun plastered a smile onto his lips. He would probably find out, sooner or later.

-

Bin parted with his friends close to the campus. The two were going to go into town for a bit, but Bin had declined the invitation, claiming he was tired. Indeed, he was. His stomach still felt in a tumult, he was still upset with what he had seen. His friends had prompted him to contact Dongmin, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to do that. With a sigh, he opened the door to the dorms. He felt so weird.

As he made it inside, he was so caught up in his feelings, he didn’t notice it had turned quiet around him. At last, he noticed, and looked around him. People were looking at him, and Bin felt self-conscious all of a sudden. Had he spilt coffee on his shirt, or… discreetly glancing down, he found it wasn’t the matter. With a swallow, he kept walking. As he walked past a group of girls, he heard them whispering.

“Is that him… Moon Bin?”

He paused at hearing his own name, glancing at the group, who at once clammed up as they noticed they had been heard. Curious, he kept walking. What was going on? **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have you now done, dongminnie


	35. what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter chapter this time… sorry

Something was going on, alright.

Bin hadn’t forgotten hearing his own name the day prior, but the strangeness didn’t stop there. He was sitting in the Literature classroom, and even him, as dense as he might be, noticed the air was different. Were people staring at him? He shook his head at himself. It was probably nothing, but… something was really going on. A group of girls entered the classroom, and as soon as he was spotted, they stopped talking and instead begun  _ giggling _ . Bin stared at them, completely flabbergasted. What the hell? He glanced down at himself, but he hadn’t spilled any coffee on his shirt this day either, so he really didn’t understand what was wrong. 

The group walked past him, pointedly staring at him, and Bin felt the confusion fill him. What was going on? He didn’t have much time to ponder on it, though, since the teacher soon made her appearance. He put it to the back of his mind. He’d probably find out, sooner or later.

Class passed by in a blur, Bin being distracted, to say the least. He knew he had to focus, but that proved hard when he could feel stares pointing into his back the full lesson. Bin sighed, as he began packing his things. He hadn’t taken notes. He got up from his seat, almost running out of the classroom. He felt strange, being under surveillance, especially when he didn’t know what he had done wrong. Bin frowned, as he sped-walked down the corridor. He got around a corner, but as he spotted  _ him _ , he backtracked around the corner. It was Dongmin. Bin felt suspicious, looking at the man from behind the wall, but what could he do? They hadn’t talked, not since before he had seen him together with Kwon Dong-il. He watched Dongmin for a while, before he decided to  _ fuck it _ , and walked around the corner towards the other man. He could pin-point the exact moment Dongmin saw him. The other man froze. Bin felt his steps faltering at the expression of the other, but he still walked the few steps up to him.

“Hi…”, he greeted, pausing.

Dongmin looked flustered, to say the least. Bin raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, hi, Bin…”, he replied.

Bin searched through his mind for something to say, but he was lost. He still felt a bit hurt, how Dongmin had hung out with Kwon Dong-il after everything, but he knew he shouldn’t comment on that.

He did anyway.

“So, how’s Kwon Dong-il?”, he blurted out.

Bin could’ve hit himself in that moment. Dongmin blinked.

“I… don’t know?”, Dongmin replied, sounding unsure of himself.

Bin groaned inwardly.

“I didn’t mean to say that”, he stated.

He was about to open his mouth again, when the group of girls from his Literature class passed by. He heard them whisper among themselves, hearing “ _ cute _ ” being said. Bin glanced at them, a raised eyebrow, but at his gaze, they quieted down, giggling, and walked past. Bin felt confused again. Dongmin, though, had grown deeply flustered.

“I… I’ve got to go”, he said.

Bin watched as Dongmin turned, and helplessly watched him leave. He felt a lump in his stomach, as he watched the other man’s back move further and further away from him. He felt confused as well. What was going on?

-

[10.53]

> **chacha** :  _ hyung I’ve messed up _

 

Dongmin sent the text off with a sigh. He really hadn’t thought he’d see Bin today, and really not that he’d ask about Kwon Dong-il. The sturdy man hadn’t contacted him since the scene at the cafeteria, and for that Dongmin felt relieved. He didn’t feel well about how things had played out, though. He sighed. He was in a mess. He had heard whispering around him, and he knew that his apparent relationship with Bin had spread. It was just a question of time before the other man would find out. Dongmin felt his face flush. Why had he gone and said such a thing.

His phone buzzed.

 

[10.55]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ i already knew that _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ idiot dongsaeng _

 

Dongmin sighed at the texts, before changing chats.

 

group chat:  **no**

 

[10.57]

> **chacha** :  _ do you guys want to eat together? _

 

_ jinwow is typing …  _

 

[10.57]

> **jinwow** :  _ sure, come to the cafeteria _

 

[10.58]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ i’m working _
> 
> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** : _ but you guys go ahead _

 

Dongmin looked at the texts, and decided this was a good chance to talk to Jinwoo. He nodded at himself, before typing back.

 

[10.59]

> **chacha** :  _ I’m coming, hyung _

 

He put down his phone, and begun walking to the senior’s cafeteria.

-

“What?!”

Dongmin shushed at his hyung, who stared at him with wide eyes. People around were looking at them, and Dongmin apologetically smiled at them. He turned to Jinwoo again, who was gaping.

“How could you say that, Dongmin!”

Dongmin felt himself shrink under his hyung’s reproachful gaze. He just shrugged.

“I panicked. What do you want me to say?” 

Jinwoo shook his head, looking unbelieving. He paused, before speaking.

“Well, what’ll you do?”

Dongmin sighed.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know”. Dongmin frowned. “Just hope he doesn’t find out?”

Jinwoo shook his head again.

“You’re in a mess”.

Dongmin smiled wistfully.

“Tell me something I don’t know”.

Jinwoo frowned.

“Do you have some sort of plan? For when he finds out?”

Dongmin paused, utensils halfway from his face. He then sighed.

“No”. Dongmin put the vegetable into his mouth, chewing slowly before talking again. “This all depends on him not finding out”.

Jinwoo sighed.

“Geez, Dongmin”.

Dongmin nodded.

“Yes”. 

He looked down onto his plate, as though the answers could be in his noodles. But there laid only vegetables, glaring at him in their colourful mixture.

-

Bin was walking through campus, on his way to the dorms, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning in curiosity, he found himself staring into the eyes of Kwon Dong-il. Bin just stared at the man for a few moments, feeling confused, when anger caught up to him. There he was, the root of all his problems. Bin felt a glare come to settle on his face, and raised an eyebrow when Kwon Dong-il laughed lowly.

“So it’s true”, he said, now frowning.

Bin blinked.  _ What? _

Kwon Dong-il laughed again.

”I didn’t believe him at first, but I guess it was as he said”.

Bin felt confusion fill him as the other man smiled wistfully. 

“Sorry, what are you on about?”, he had to ask. 

Kwon Dong-il laughed lowly. 

“That you’re dating Lee Dongmin”.

Bin gaped.  _ What? _ Kwon Dong-il noted his expression, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Unless… it’s not true?”

Bin made a split decision in that moment. 

“Of course it’s true”, he blurted out. 

Kwon Dong-il blinked, before laughing lowly again. 

“I see. Well then. Sorry for bothering you. I will leave you two alone”, he said then. 

The man turned with a backhand wave, and walked away. Bin stood, just staring after him, when it caught up to him.  _ I’m dating Dongmin hyung? What the hell _ . Now he understood. Why people had whispered around him, stared. Dongmin had, for some reason, lied about their relationship. Bin felt his face flush, and he settled down on a bench nearby. Taking his face into his hands, he groaned. He picked up his phone, and sent a message to Dongmin. They needed to talk. 

-

Dongmin’s phone buzzed, as he took a bite of his food. He put up a hand to Jinwoo, to show he would look at his phone, and then picked it up. The text he found on his screen, had the colour drain from his face. 

 

[11.22]

> **Moon Bin** :  _ we need to talk.  _

 

“What is it?”, he heard Jinwoo ask from his opposite. 

Dongmin dragged a hand over his face and groaned. 

“He knows”, he simply said. 

Dongmin looked to Jinwoo, and saw the other looking worried. 

“He knows…?”, he said. 

Dongmin nodded, swallowing. 

”That I said we’re dating”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i'm apologising for such a short chapter, but i'm in high spirits!! i was in paris this past weekend, and i bought all light, rise up and dream pt. 2!! so glad to be able to support my boys. i got such nice post cards and wah. i will live through this for a long time


	36. true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 300+ kudos and 5k+ hits! ;;

Bin was waiting. 

He was sitting on a park bench outside campus, counting down the seconds ticking away. Soon, Dongmin would appear, and then they’d talk. About… their relationship, or what it had become, because of Dongmin’s lies. Bin groaned, dragging a hand over his face. He felt so flustered. He couldn’t forget the smug face of Kwon Dong-il, turning into something so frowny, it had been so satisfying. He hadn’t thought it through, just blindly agreed to whatever Dongmin had said. And now there was this mess. Bin groaned again. But really, what could he have done? Disagreed? And put Dongmin in a pinch? That was also no good. Bin let out a third groan. A real mess.

He took his time observing the building in front of him, which belonged to the economics department, funnily enough also the department Dongmin was part of. Any moment now, he would appear. Bin sighed. Oh, what a mess indeed.

He was holding his face in his hands, when he heard steps approaching. He kept looking down, as they came to stop in front of him. Looking to his right, he could see a pair of white sneakers. It was him, alright. Dongmin. He heard the other cough, and he then finally looked up. There he stood, in all his grace. Dongmin looked nervous, but still he looked so, so good. He was wearing a white polo, and a pair of blue jeans. A frown on his face. Bin didn’t like that expression on his face.

Dongmin spoke.

“Hi, Bin…”

Bin leaned back on the bench, for a moment just observing the other. He looked nervous. Bin replied.

“Hello, hyung”.

Dongmin stood fidgeting with his shirt arms for a moment, before he with a sigh settled down next to Bin on the bench. Bin shuffled some, making space for the other, before quieting down, just staring at the building in front of him. If Dongmin was quiet, then so would he be. After a while of silence, Dongmin spoke.

“You know…”, he said, pausing. “I’m really sorry about this”.

Bin looked to his side, observing the other man. He had his eyes focused on the building, a frown still adorning his forehead. Bin let out a low sigh.

“I know you probably had your reasons, just… some warning would had been nice”.

Dongmin turned to him some, but turned back to observing the building as he found Bin’s eyes on him already. He sighed.

“I just… I panicked”. Dongmin still frowned. “It seemed like the only possible thing to say, at the moment. I’m so, so sorry”.

Bin felt a wistful smile find its’ place on his lips.

“Don’t look like that, hyung”.

Dongmin turned, looking confused. Bin kept going.

“Don’t wear that frown on your face”.

Dongmin lost the frown after a moment of pause, instead smiling a small smile.

“You’re not angry with me?”, he asked then.

Bin shook his head.

“I could never be. Shocked? Yes. Angry? No”.

Dongmin laughed lowly, and the sound was like bird song to Bin’s ears. He felt his cheeks flush.

“I’m so grateful, you know, thank you, Bin”.

Bin smiled back, before pausing with a sigh.

“But what are we going to do now?”

Dongmin lost the smile, and let out a sigh of his own.

“I don’t know…”

On Dongmin’s face, another frown took its’ place. Bin didn’t like the sight of that.

“Well”, he said, before he could change his mind, “we could say it’s true?”

Dongmin’s head turned so quickly Bin feared a whiplash. His lips formed an “o”.

“You mean, like… faking it?”

Bin felt his face flush.

“Something like that”.

Dongmin bit on his thumbnail, seemingly in thought. He then turned to Bin again. He looked somewhat baffled.

“You’d do that for me?”

His face still felt flushed.

“I mean, sure”.

Then Dongmin smiled, and it was truly lovely, like sun shining through dark clouds. Bin grew more flustered. 

Dongmin spoke.

“I- thank you, Bin”.

Bin shook his head.

“You don’t need to thank me”.

Dongmin still smiled.

“Oh, but I do”.

Bin tried a small smile back, and for a while the two men were just smiling at each other. Bin felt flutters in his stomach. He then turned with a cough.

“But I do think we need some rules for this, don’t you think?”

He glanced at Dongmin, who looked confused.

“How do you mean?”

Bin looked down again.

“Like, how we’re going to act. What boundaries we have. If we’re going to come clean about it being fake to our friends. Something like that?”

He glanced at Dongmin again, who now looked as though he understood.

“Oh, I see, yeah. Well. I guess I’d tell my hyungs it’s true? Otherwise I’d never be able to keep this up. And how we’re going to act? Ah, I don’t know, I…”, Dongmin paused for a moment, before going on with a low volume. “I haven’t really dated anyone before, so I don’t really know how it’s usually done”.

Bin turned with surprise.

“You haven’t?”

Dongmin’s cheeks flushed.

“No, I haven’t”. He paused again. “What about you?”

Bin shrugged.

“There was someone, back when I was younger. But other than that, no, I guess”.

Dongmin nodded.

“I see”.

Bin smiled at the other man.

“But I can take the lead, I guess”.

Dongmin smiled back.

“Sounds good to me”.

Bin was about to speak more on the subject, when his phone began buzzing. He held a hand up to Dongmin, to show he was going to check it.

 

group-chat:  **dummies**

 

[11.58]

> **sunshine-ah** :  _ omg binnie hyung we just heard?? _
> 
> **sunshine-ah** :  _ are you dating dongmin hyung?? _

 

Bin let out a huff of laughter at the text. He glanced at Dongmin, who looked at him with question in his eyes. He showed the text on his screen, and Dongmin let out a laughter of his own.

“Well”, the older man said, “what are you going to tell them?” Bin thought it over for a while, just looking at the texts Sanha had sent him. Then he decided, _fuck it_ , and wrote back. He turned to Dongmin, who looked at him expectantly, and then showed his screen. At first Dongmin said nothing, then a smile found its’ place on his face. He met Bin’s eyes, and Bin smiled back. They were on.

 

[12.00]

> **binbin** :  _ it’s true _

-

They parted after some more speaking, going through what they were going to do, and how. They had come to the agreement that handholding was a safe way to keep things up. They had even talked through how their pretend relationship had come to happen, if anyone would ask. Everything was a blur in Dongmin’s head, but he felt so, so grateful to Bin. He even whistled some on his way to his dorm, earning himself some weird looks by bypassers. But in this moment he didn’t care, he was feeling way too eased. 

Walking through the door, he found he had gotten a text from Jinwoo. The worry could be sensed through the text.

 

[12.22]

> **jinwow** :  _ how’d it go with moon bin… want me to fight him at practice? _

 

Dongmin scoffed at the text. He thought it over some, though. He had made the decision to lie to his hyungs, and while that did make him feel somewhat uneasy, it was nothing he could do, really. Telling them the truth would only cause more questions to be asked. He typed a text back with a self-conscious sigh.

 

[12.24]

> **chacha** :  _ we decided to try it out. us, i mean _ .

 

_ jinwow is typing … …  _

 

[12.24]

> **jinwow** :  _ WHAT _
> 
> **jinwow** :  _ wait _

 

Dongmin brazed himself for what he knew would come.

 

group-chat:  **no**

 

[12.26]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ WHAT _

 

[12.26]

> **jinwow** :  _ just what i said!!!!11 _

 

Dongmin sighed. He knew this would happen. He thought over what to say next for a moment, before replying.

 

[12.28]

> **chacha** :  _ it’s true _

 

Dongmin settled for just saying that, not really knowing what else to say. His hyungs weren’t finished, though.

 

[12.28]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ I’m at work and I’m freaking out _

 

[12.29]

> **jinwow** :  _ same but in class?? _

 

Dongmin let out a huff of laughter, it only being a bit hysterical as he settled down on his bed. He bit his fingernails, as he thought out what to reply next. He decided to go for what he thought was a safe answer.

 

[12.30]

> **chacha** :  _ but you are happy for me? _

 

Dongmin put down his phone for a moment, just breathing in and out. To his left side, his phone buzzed, but he let it wait, just breathing. This was a whole new mess, how were they going to keep this up, and… Dongmin blinked. No, he wasn’t going to doubt Moon Bin. That was no good. He took another deep breath, before picking up his phone. He could do this. Looking at the texts he had gotten, a smile found its’ place on his lips. His hyungs were the best.

 

[12.30]

> **myungjunnie ♪♫*•♪** :  _ i’m so happy for you, just shocked!!! _

 

[12.31]

> **jinwow** :  _ same here, never doubt it! _

 

The smile stayed on Dongmin’s lips, as he read through the messages. He stalled for a moment, before typing back.

 

[12.33]

> **chacha** :  _ thank you. I mean it _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies… for hiatus again… i'm the worst OTL

**Author's Note:**

> *discreetly sweeps past unfinished fics under the rug*  
> Hello, hello. First time writing for ASTRO! Have been a fan for quite some time now, so I thought it was well in time to write some for it. I'd die for Binnie.  
> Also, kudos to you if you recognise the title.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some comments or kudos, I'd love to hear some critism.  
> xx, tove


End file.
